Blood For Blood
by Fanademanga
Summary: "Ici, ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Entre ces murs, tu vivras, reclus certes mais tu vivras et verras Canaan renaître de ses cendres." Au fin fond des montagnes maudites, dans un vieux manoir, deux âmes en peine attendent ... attendent une fin qui ne vient pas.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Blood For Blood

**Genres : **Horeur, Romance, Science Fiction et Humour.

**Couple :** Pas encore décidé

**Disclaimer :** Seul le personnage de Meïline m'appartient, les autres sont propriétés de Kishimoto-sama

**Message de l'auteur : Ohayo Mina !**  
_Pitié ne m'étripez pas mentalement : écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à dire pour ma (maigre) défense ^^' Voilà, j'ai relu cette fanfiction et ... j'ai constaté beaucoup d'erreurs et de fautes d'orthographe. En bref, elle ne me plait pas. C'est pourquoi je vais reprendre les chapitres un par un (en changeant quelques petites choses) Rassurez-vous, dans moins d'un mois, j'aurai fini et vous pourrez lire la suite._

_Pour ce qui ont lu l'ancienne version, relisez ce prologue car il y a beaucoup de changements ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de votre compréhension ^^ !_

**PS : Lizth –** Je suis désolé par la brièveté du chapitre « 16 ». J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de recommencer cette fanfiction. Sache que ces modifications sont nécessaires.

* * *

**Prologue **  
Chaque matin, je guette dans un état second, le lever du soleil, espérant inlassablement que la nuit reprenne ses droits. Oui, c'est ce moment de la journée que je préfère : quand le soleil cède sa place à la Reine de la Nuit et à son cortège, quand les ténèbres se propagent dans les rues désertes de la ville. Tout est calme, silencieux. Et c'est là que tout commence.

Tout le monde au lit ! Les couvertures chaudes se pavanent devant nous et Morphée nous appelle de sa douce voix. Mais avant de lui sauter au cou, il reste encore un rituel à effectuer. Je suis persuadée que la majorité d'entre vous le connaisse et le pratique régulièrement. C'est une tradition qui se perpétue depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il consiste à se raconter des légendes, des histoires effrayantes, le genre de récit qui nous fait frémir des orteils jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles.

Tient ! Timing parfait ! Le soleil vient tout juste de rejoindre le royaume des rêves. Tout est calme, trop calme. Il fait sombre, aucune lumière ne nous éclaire. Toutes les conditions ont l'air d'être respectées si je ne m'abuse... Alors une petite histoire pour vous endormir, ça vous dit ? Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps, le soleil n'est pas un gros flemmard ...

Le thème de mon histoire n'est pas très original, je l'avoue et vous le connaissez sans doute par coeur. Mais prenez quand même la peine de l'écouter, vous pourriez être surpris.

Connaissez-vous le mythe des vampires ?

Question stupide, je vous l'accorde mais elle n'en est pas moins capitale. Selon la croyance, un vampire est le cadavre d'un individu excommunié, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a pas été enterré dans les normes de la religion. Ne pouvant donc trouver le repos éternel, il sort de son cercueil la nuit et va sucer le sang des vivants. Sans sa "dose" il dépérit. Pour se nourrir, il s'aide de sa mâchoire sur-développée. Quel que soit son sexe, un vampire est caractérisé par sa beauté physique naturelle, presque effrayante. La légende veut qu'il ait un coeur de pierre, un coeur qui a pourri au fil des années. De nos jours, certains auteurs ont décidé d'humaniser ces êtres, de les rendre plus doux, plus affectifs.

Mon récit tiendra compte des deux versions, je trouve cela plus correct et plus réaliste. Et puis, après tout, que savons-nous vraiment d'eux ? Pas grand chose, en effet.

Il est déjà si tard ? Vous n'auriez pas pu m'avertir, bande de flemmards ? Comprenez, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de trop tergiverser sur des choses insignifiantes. Et cela même si le temps nous est compté. Dépêchons ! Vite, sous les couvertures et interdiction formelle d'ouvrir la lumière. Venez découvrir en ma compagnie la vie de cet être, monstre aux yeux du monde par sa nature ... monstre à ses yeux pour les actes odieux qu'il a dû honteusement commettre ... mais on ne peux plus humain à l'intérieur.

* * *

Mon récit débute un soir frais de printemps, dans une forêt inhospitalière semblable à la jungle aux abords de la rivière "kin'ko". Cet amas de végétation, peuplé d'espèces rares animales et végétales, est redouté pour les légendes angoissantes qu'on raconte à son sujet. Elle serait, selon les anciens, habitée par des esprits malins, des créatures informes et des êtres démoniaques. Tradition oblige, personne n'ose y mettre pied. Pourtant, si un courageux explorateur décidait de la traverser, il découvrirait bien des merveilles et paysages enchantés. Toutefois, ce n'est en rien dans cette optique que Minato Namikaze, jeune PDG d'une entreprise pharmaceutique, s'y est rendu. En effet, ce bel homme blond à l'allure d'un prince charmant tout droit sorti d'un compte de Fée évoluait précipitamment dans cette jungle en compagnie de sa bien aimée, Kushina Uzumaki, pour des raisons bien différentes de celles de l'explorateur ou du simple touriste ...

Semblant fuir le Diable en personne, le couple arborait une mine essoufflée et quelque peu effrayée alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, Minato s'arrêta pour détailler brièvement des yeux les alentours : des arbres à perte de vue. "kuso"pensa-t-il, ils s'étaient bien trop éloignés de la civilisation.

- Chérie, cours le plus loin possible d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme à sa compagne, restée derrière lui. Je me charge de le ralentir.

- Il n'en est pas question, Minato, se révolta celle-ci en faisant face à son mari.

Ses longs cheveux roux, portés par le vent, virevoltaient joyeusement autour d'elle, enlaçant par moment son bassin, fouettant à d'autres son doux visage aux traits fins. Malgré sa petite taille et ses maigres muscles, elle défiait de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes son époux, bien plus grand et costaud qu'elle.

- On va trouver une solution ENSEMBLE, déclara-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Kushina, s'exaspéra l'homme en saisissant ladite Kushina par les épaules. Pense à notre fils, pense à Naruto, je t'en conjure et ...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il **l**'aperçut, à quelques mètres derrière sa femme. Ses poings se serrèrent douloureusement alors qu'il **LE** fusillait du regard.

- Pars, s'il te plait. Murmura-t-il une dernière fois à l'oreille de sa bien aimée. Et veille sur notre fils.

L'image d'un p'tit blondinet aux yeux azurs et au sourire éclatant se matérialisa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, compressant douloureusement son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en enserrant vigoureusement son époux, calant sa tête contre son torse musclé.

- Rejoins-moi vite, souffla-t-elle tristement en le contournant avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, disparaissant dans l'amas de végétation.

Une fois hors de son champs de vision, le blondin reporta son attention sur son adversaire et ... malgré tout ami.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il n'interrogea.

* * *

Kushina s'arrêta, essoufflée, en haut d'une cascade déchainée. Elle se pencha dangereusement vers l'avant et appuya ses deux mains sur ses genoux en respirant bruyamment. _"Minato ..."_ Pensa-t-elle douloureusement. Son relâchement ne fut que de courte durée. Un long et désagréable frisson remonta le long de son échine alors qu'elle relevait lentement son visage, rougi par l'effort. Elle le sentait : il était là. Elle se détourna du vide pour faire lui faire face. Lui, cet homme d'une beauté froide, enchainé à son douloureux passé par des liens solides. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider mais le goût amer qui envahissait à présent sa bouche ne pouvait avoir d'autre nom que celui d'_"échec"_.

Comble de la tragédie, son "protégé" tenait fermement dans ses bras, le corps inanimé et ensanglanté de son amour. Ses jambes faiblirent jusqu'à ne plus supporter son poids pourtant léger : elle tomba lourdement à genoux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot le long de ses joues rebondies alors que sa respiration devenait hiératique, la faisant suffoquer péniblement. _"Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?" _

Ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de son mari, mort dans les bras de son ami, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il lui octroie le coup de grâce. Ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit affaissée, elle le sentit approcher.

- Pardonnez-moi ...

Un corps chaud se colla au sien et une paire de crocs acérés se planta doucement, presque tendrement dans la chair de son cou alors qu'une lame pénétrait progressivement sa poitrine gauche. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour ce fils qu'elle laissait derrière elle, _Naruto_, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience éternelle.

Constatant que le coeur de la jeune femme avait cessé de battre, l'agresseur se releva tristement, essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui perlait aux coins de ses fines lèvres puis délaissa sa victime.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du cours d'eau, dans ses bras reposant le corps meurtri de Minato Namikaze. Toujours aussi calmement, il s'accroupit, mira un dernier instant le visage sans vie de celui qu'il avait lâchement trahi puis le déposa précautionneusement dans l'eau bleuâtre, y plongeant ses bras dans la manoeuvre. Il contempla, le regard vide, le cadavre s'enfoncer dans les abimes de la rivière jusqu'à disparaître intégralement. Le criminel s'accorda un court moment de répit avant d'effectuer les mêmes gestes avec le second corps.

Une fois sa tache accomplit, il se laissa glisser lentement le long d'un massif tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ce que son fessier touche l'herbe humide qui tapissait la forêt. Il recroquevilla ensuite ses jambes contre sa poitrine et y enfouit profondément sa tête, ne dépassèrent que les pics de cheveux bruns situés à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses épaules tressautèrent légèrement, trahissant sa peine alors qu'il prenait soin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Epuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, il s'envola progressivement vers le Royaume des Rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, laissant filtrer ses rayons lumineux à travers les couches de feuilles qui pendaient paresseusement aux arbres. Ils éclairèrent faiblement le bel Apollon, réchauffant sa peau couleur de porcelaine d'apparence si froide. Ses paupières, agressées par l'un d'entre eux, se soulevèrent lentement, laissant apparaître deux perles onyx. Il papillonna plusieurs des yeux, puis releva son doux visage pâle aux traits androgynes, encadré par deux longues mèches ébènes.

Le jeune homme prit appuie sur ses mains gantées et se releva élégamment. Les contours de sa silhouette laissaient envisager un corps musclé à souhait mais d'une finesse incontestable. Le plus troublant chez lui, résidait dans le fait qu'il ne semblait pas avoir d'âge. Sa carrure et son visage faisaient penser à un adolescent d'une vingtaine d'années au maximum mais ses yeux, ses orbes d'encres, ses gouffres sombres sans fond lui donnaient une certaine ancienneté. Comme si du haut de ses quelques printemps, il savait tout de la vie,de ses bienfaits et de ses travers, comme si le temps n'avait eu pour seul effet que de l'embellir un peu plus chaque jour. Car oui, malgré son état déplorable cet homme restait d'une infinie beauté, presque terrifiante. Il émanait de tous les pores de sa peau une aura de puissance, de noblesse et de respect. Son accoutrement ne faisait qu'amplifier cela : Un long pantalon en cuir noir redessinait agréablement ses longues jambes et une ample chemise blanche (rougie par des traces de sang coagulé) entre-ouverte donnait vue sur ses muscles saillants. Enfin, une paire de bottes ébènes et des gants de cuir venaient peaufiner subtilement son habillage.

Il restait là, immobile et perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une série de bruits ne le fassent violemment sursauter. Intrigué, il se déplaça furtivement à travers les bois pour rejoindre l'origine des sons. Il se retrouva ainsi à espionner, bien caché dans un amas de buissons touffus, des policiers s'activer en contrebas. A la vue des corps des Namikaze-Uzumaki, couchés dans de longs sacs et observés méticuleusement par un vieil homme en blouse blanche, il déduisit qu'ils recherchaient sans doute après lui. Il continua de promener son regard sur les lieux jusqu'à être happé par deux perles azurées qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Il n'eut pas l'ombre d'un doute sur l'identité de ce garçonnet à l'apparence angélique, aux cheveux d'un blond pur et aux yeux ciel. Non, pas l'ombre d'un doute. Une avalanche de regrets, malheureusement fondés, envahirent son esprit. Ne supportant plus la vue de ce regard innocent, reflet de ses crimes, il déserta honteusement les lieux.

Il traversa rapidement la forêt, contournant la horde de policiers, puis s'engagea hésitant dans les immenses collines verdoyantes qui s'étendaient hors du bois. L'herbe était parsemée de fleurs de mille et une couleurs desquelles s'échappaient divers odeurs toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres. Pourtant, notre jeune héros ne semblait porter aucune attention à ce paysage féérique. Une épaisse couche de sueur maculait son visage blafard et ses yeux, cernés, menaçaient de se fermer à tout moment. N'étant pas sortie depuis longtemps de son antre, sa résistance au soleil avait considérablement diminué.

Quelques longues et pénibles heures plus tard, le soleil céda enfin sa place à une majestueuse lune entière, entourée d'une pluie d'étoiles et à l'obscurité angoissante de la nuit. La persévérance du jeune homme paya enfin lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, les lumières d'une ville.

Il l'atteignit quelques dizaines de minutes après et, à son grand désarroi, constata qu'au lieu d'être calme et endormie, elle bouillonnait. Il se frappa doucement le front en pensant que de toute manière, il n'avait pas l'embarras du choix. Sur ce, il pénétra furtivement dans l'enceinte de la ville, évitant les rues bondées ou trop éclairées. Il préféra celles plus silencieuses et sombres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les quartiers inhabités. Enfin, inhabités est un bien grand mot, car il y reste inéluctablement quelques vagabonds, rôdeurs, ou adolescents inconscients. C'est exactement ce qu'il recherchait, ce genre d'endroit était ses zones de chasse. Il accéléra le pas à l'entente du mécontentement de son estomac, la journée avait été éprouvante, il avait on ne peux plus besoin de se rassasier dans les plus brefs délais.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent : il venait de remarquer un homme d'âge mûr, allongé sur un simple morceau de carton moisi. L'odeur n'avait rien d'alléchante mais il devait s'en accommoder et ne pas faire le difficile. Il s'approcha donc agilement de sa proie en se bouchant le nez. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il déchira un pan de sa chemise et l'entoura précautionneusement autour de la tête du vieil homme en vérifiant qu'il lui bloquait bien la bouche pour éviter qu'il n'alerte la moitié de la ville en hurlant.

Après avoir assuré ses arrières, il retira à contre coeur sa main de son nez et se pencha sur le vagabond. Ses yeux changèrent peu à peu de couleur, troquant le noir de jais contre un rouge sanglant. Il était facile d'y déchiffrer une tristesse infinie mais un désir encore plus fort. Il approcha sa mâchoire du cou de sa victime et y laissa errer un instant sa langue.

Le vagabond tressaillit, sentant les caresses humides et chaudes sur sa jugulaire. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, que deux océans de rouges le dévisageaient avec envie. Il manqua de s'étrangler en avalant trop rapidement sa salive puis tenta d'hurler mais ce fut peine perdue. Il supplia ensuite son agresseur mais celui-ci resta de marbre. Soudainement, le brun arrêta d'astiquer son dîner et rentra violemment ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Il absorba goulûment le liquide rougeâtre, en essayant d'en gâcher le moins possible. Toutefois, quelques goutes rebelles s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur le visage horrifié et crispé de douleur du vagabond. Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir et de pleurer, comme un nourrisson, en se tortillant, mais son calvaire n'en finissait pas.

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville, les habitants continuaient de s'amuser, dansant au rythme des tambours, ... mangeant à s'en rendre malade, ... riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, bien loin de se douter de la scène de torture qui se déroulait à à peine quelques kilomètres d'eux. Non, ça, ils l'ignoraient. Seul la Reine de la Nuit et son cortège assistèrent, impuissants à cet affront. Les ténèbres quand à elles, étouffèrent patiemment les cris de douleurs du vagabond.

* * *

**10 ans plus tard, dans une paisible ville répondant au nom de Konoha :**

- Mes très chers élèves, commença gaiement le professeur Hatake Kakahi, j'ai le privilège de vous annoncer que nous partons ce week-end en randonnée, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?


	2. Destination Kurayami !

**Chapitre 01 : Destination Kurayami**

Kakashi Hatake, modeste enseignant du lycée "Gakuen" de Konoha avait amèrement compris, dès son plus jeune âge que son foutu Karma serait un sérieux handicape pour mener à bien ses objectifs. Pourtant, le trentenaire pouvait vous chanter ses bonnes actions du matin au soir sans jamais se répéter une seule fois. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, Dieu semblait résigné à faire la sourde oreille, dédaignant chacun de ses souhaits, les plus minimes soient-il. Ainsi, c'est avec douleur qu'il délaissa ses rêves de voyages dans l'espace pour entrer dans cette noble institution qu'est l'éducation nationale. A son grand étonnement, il tomba réellement amoureux du métier d'enseignant. Bien loin des découvertes spatiales, ses espérances se résumaient à présent à avoir des élèves compétents, attentifs et volontaires. Toutefois, son tendre Karma en décida autrement et lui attribua, non sans sadisme, la terrible classe de 2nd 3. Bien qu'attachants, les élèves se révélaient, pour une grande partie, bruyants, hyper-actifs, gamins et à l'intellectuel limité. Néanmoins, le jeune professeur ne pouvait nier son affection progressive pour ces adolescents. Eh oui, malgré tout il était fier de tout ces imbéciles à l'humour douteux.

Son karma n'avait peut-être pas été si insupportable avec lui pour une fois. D'autant plus qu'il lui permettait aujourd'hui de réaliser l'un de ses voeux les plus chers : visiter Kurayami. En effet, un matin qu'il n'oublierait jamais, le principal du lycée "Gakuen' l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui soumettre une proposition de voyage extra-scolaire. Evidemment, il s'était empressé d'accepter, persuadé que cela ferait plaisir à ses élèves et ravi de pouvoir enfin fouler le sol de cette ville qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps déjà. Ce qu'il était bien loin d'envisager en revanche, c'était que ce voyage allait changer sa vie ...

* * *

- Mes très chers élèves, nous partons ce week-end en randonnée à Kurayami, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? S'esclaffa joyeusement l'enseignant, debout sur l'estrade, devant ses élèves.

A son grand désarroi, seuls les battements d'ailes d'une vaillante mouche lui répondirent, déchirant le soudain et surtout rarissime silence qui planait dans la salle, suite à la déclaration du professeur.

- Galère, soupira finalement une voix endormie.

Avachi sur sa table double de couleur crème, la tête reposant dans ses bras repliés, Nara Shikamaru, délégué studieux de la 2nde 3, se réveillait doucement de son court somme. D'un geste las, Il porta sa main droite à ses cheveux, remontés en "pétard" sur le haut de son crâne.

- Shikamaru, j'avais espéré un peu moins de désinvolture de ta part. Et puis tiens-toi donc convenablement et pas à moitié allongé sur ton pupitre ! Le disputa sévèrement Kakashi.

- Senseï ! L'interpella d'une voix calme une jeune fille, assise au premier rang.

Le professeur pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à l'adolescente,

- Sakura ?

Comprenant qu'elle avait son attention, la lycéenne replaça un de ses courtes mèches roses derrière son oreille gauche dans un geste gracieux. Ses yeux couleur de jade dévisagèrent un instant l'adulte avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

- Je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous gardent des séquelles de nos précédentes "randonnées", c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas du tout emballés par l'idée.

- Séquelles ? Si peu, de simples égratignures, le reste c'est dans la tête, répliqua énervé l'enseignant, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous rappelez-vous au moins nos dernières "randonnées" ? questionna une belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Bien s- !

- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Il y a eu celle où nous sommes partis en montagne pour skier.

- C'est exact Ino, confirma l'enseignant, les yeux rêveurs.

- Vous avez insisté pour qu'on face du hors piste ! S'écria férocement un autre adolescent, le dos collé au radiateur. Résultat : au lieu de partir pendant un week-end, on a été porté disparu durant plus de deux semaines !

Ce "haut parleur humain" n'était autre que Kiba Inuzuka, un cancre de première à la langue bien pendue. Ce jeune brun aux yeux marron vouait sa vie aux jeux vidéo et aux chiens. De plus, au grand damne de ses parents, il vivait depuis trois longues années déjà sa crise d'adolescence. C'est pourquoi, chaque matin, il se dessinait des triangles rouges foncés sur les joues.

- C'était une mégarde ! Nous nous sommes bien amusés quand même, rétorqua embarrassé Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Si on oublie le froid, le manque de vivre,les bêtes sauvages, le ventre de Choji, les hurlements de Ino, le ... , énonça intelligemment une élève aux yeux noisettes et longs cheveux châtains, coiffés en deux macarons sur les côtés de sa tête.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Maugréa le professeur.

- Une autre : la ballade champêtre ! Renchérit Sakura.

- De bons souvenirs, non ? S'étonna le sensei en fonçant les sourcils.

- L'hébergement, murmura un étudiant qui portait un paire de lunettes noire.

- Hé, j'avais réservé ! Se défendit courageusement Kakashi.

- Vous aviez réservé deux chambres de trois personnes, expliqua posément Shikamaru. Or nous étions dix sept. De plus, vous nous avez supplié voire soudoyé pour avoir votre propre chambre.

- Ensuite, la "ballade" s'est transformée une nouvelle fois en "qui a la carte ?" Rouspéta Kiba.

- J'ai marché cinq fois dans le crottin de cheval, se lamenta Ino.

- Mon pied s'est pris dans un piège de braconnier, pleura Deidara, le cousin d'Ino.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention ! Rétorqua l'enseignant.

- C'est vous qui m'aviez conseillé de passer par là pour éviter des soi-disant "ronces".

- C'était pour ton bien, assura le fonctionnaire en fermant un instant les yeux. D'autres contestations ?

- Je me suis fais tirer comme un lapin, grogna de mécontentement un dénommé Kankuro.

- Moi aussi, approuva son voisin.

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir cela, contesta le condamné.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux élèves.

- Une fois par an, le village où nous avions logé organisait une grande partie de chasse, surnommée affectueusement : "Tirer sur tout ce qui bouge" récita le garçon aux lunettes de soleil.

- Vous comprenez maintenant notre réticence, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea un joli roux aux yeux émeraude.

- Je sais que je suis un bien piètre enseignant et que je vous mène la vie dure, compatit théâtralement le professeur en descendant de son perchoir. Mais c'est pour faire de vous de vrais adultes, pour vous habituer aux ...

- Je crois que nous avons compris sensei, le coupa brutalement Sakura.

Kakashi la fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Je vous le demande comme une faveur, soupira-t-il sincèrement, Kurayami est une ville que j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter ... alors s'il vous plait ..

- Tss, céda Kankuro, c'est ok pour moi.

Kakashi lui sourit, reconnaissant. Si au moins 15 de ses élèves acceptaient de faire ce voyage, alors il ne serait pas annulé. Il récupéra rapidement un paquet de feuilles posé sur son bureau et commença à distribuer.

- Il s'agit de l'autorisation de sortie et de la liste de ce que vous devez emporter, déclara-t-il doucement. Pensez à les transmettre aux absents.

* * *

_Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des deux pupilles écarlates, camouflées dans un épais buisson aux branches relativement désordonnées._  
_D'un simple regard elles l'avaient envoûtées, l'emprisonnant, le conditionnant par caprice à ne regarder désormais plus qu'elles. Poussé par une force qui lui était étrangère, il s'avança lentement, presque religieusement, vers ses deux enchanteresses, inconscient de l'herbe humide qui chatouillait ses pieds nus et des fougères qui entaillaient ses maigres bras. Il s'enfonça ainsi dans les sous-bois inhospitaliers, ne prêtant guère attention aux voix devenues murmures des policiers. Son monde ne se résumait plus qu'à ses deux perles rougeoyantes, posées sur lui. Cependant, alors qu'il touchait presque à son but, l'amas de verdure s'agita ... les perles de sang disparurent sous les cris indignés de l'enfant._

_- Où es-tu ? Montre-toi ! Je sais que tu es là ! _

_A son grand désarroi, seul le souffle du vent lui répondit._

- Putain ! Maugréa Naruto Uzumaki en essuyant la transpiration qui perlait à son front d'un geste de la main. Encore ce rêve ...

Etendu confortablement dans un canapé orange pâle, l'adolescent mirait encore comateux le plafond de son petit appartement. Après quelques instants passés ainsi, il se releva en position assise, les pieds posés sur le sol, le dos cambré vers l'avant, les coudes s'enfonçant dans ses cuisses et la tête enfouis dans ses mains. Il soupira bruyamment, dégagea son visage et s'observa sans grande conviction dans la vitre de sa table basse, située à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses grands yeux azurs, habituellement pétillant de vie ne reflétaient à ce moment que tristesse et lassitude, tout comme les traits anormalement tirés de son visage au teint halé. Il ébouriffa paresseusement ses cheveux, passant ses longs doigts entre les courtes mèches blondes pour leur donner forme puis laissa redescendre lentement sa main sur sa jambe. S'appuyant sur ses jambes, il délaissa son canapé pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. En chemin il s'étira comme un chat, bombant son torse agréablement musclé en étirant ses bras.

Arrivé à destination, il poussa doucement une porte en bois clair, entra dans la petite pièce et s'accouda sans plus de cérémonie sur un lavabo blanc, en face d'un vieux miroir. Il actionna le bouton bleu du robinet qui cracha un jet d'eau. Il positionna ses mains en coupe pour récupérer un peu du précieux liquide et l'amena à son visage.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé ainsi, aussi avait-il pensé son âme apaisé. Force est de croire qu'il se trompait lourdement. Son traumatisme datait du décès de ses parents, survenus onze plus tôt alors séjournait dans la capitale de Canaan, Kurayami. Il s'en souvenait malheureusement particulièrement bien. Alors qu'ils fêtaient gaiement son anniversaire en comité restreint, le téléphone avait sonné. Ses parents lui avaient semblé étrangement hésitants et, alors que son père décrochait le combiné, sa mère avait délicatement posé ses main sur ses oreilles en lui souriant pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. La discussion s'éternisa, faisait monter progressivement la tension. Une fois terminée, son père adressa à sa mère un regard teinté d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas à l'époque. Puis, les deux époux l'étreignirent longuement avant de quitter précipitamment la maison, prétextant qu'ils avait une importante course à faire.  
Malgré son jeune âge, Naruto pressentait un danger imminent. Il l'avait entre-aperçu ... dans leurs regards, leurs gestes anxieux, dans l'étreinte de sa mère et le baiser de son père.  
Deux jours plus tard, ses craintes se confirmèrent : la police avait découvert par hasard leur corps déchiquetés dans un ruisseau près de Kurayami. Le garçonnet avait alors conté mainte et mainte fois aux inspecteurs ce dont il se rappelait. En revanche, il omit délibérément de citer les deux perles écarlates qu'il avait aperçu, cachées dans un buisson alors qu'il avait été conduit sur les lieux du qu'il soit le seul à les avoir vu, il en était certain : il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Aucun indice ne permettant de comprendre le déroulement des faits, l'enquête fut classée mais pas résolue. Les autorités renvoyèrent Naruto chez lui, à Konoha et le placèrent sous la tutelle d'un ami de la famille, Umino Iruka.  
Neuf ans plus tard, Iruka fut muté loin de Konoha. A la demande de son fils adoptif et malgré ses réticences, il laissa Naruto derrière lui. Avant de quitter le pays, Il lui fit cadeau de leur petit appartement, l'en nommant officieusement propriétaire et lui ouvrit un compte bancaire, pour qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins.

Après s'être rafraîchi l'adolescent de seize ans retourna dans son salon en repensant à l'appel de son camarade de classe, Shikamaru.

- Une randonnée, hein ... ? Souffla-t-il alors qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. A Kurayami en plus ...

Le soleil se leva fébrilement ce jours-là. Samedi : la date tant attendue et redoutée du départ était enfin arrivée.  
Sakura, n'ayant malheureusement pas réussit à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, fut la première arrivée à destination. Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le quai d'embarquement, faisant claquer les hauts talons de ses sandalettes blanches. Fatiguée, elle se stoppa et déposa son énorme sac de voyage rose au sol, soulageant ses épaules endolories puis remit la lanière gauche de son débardeur rose qui avait glissé le long de son bras. N'étant pas de nature patiente, la jeune fille s'affaira à triturer soigneusement ses cheveux, s'en arrachant malencontreusement dans la manoeuvre. Dépitée, elle enfouit ses mains fautives au fin fond des poches de son jean.  
Après quelques longues minutes d'interminable attente, deux de ses camarades la rejoignirent. Elle grimaça légèrement en les reconnaissant. Malchance, elle regrettait presque sa solitude.

- 'Hayo Shino, Gaara ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise.

Les interpellés la saluèrent brièvement en s'avançant sur le quai, faisant fis des regards curieux braqués sur eux. Le premier était accoutré d'un long manteau usé de couleur vert couvrant son corps du bas de ses chevilles au haut de son menton et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil noire dont les fines branches se perdaient dans sa massive chevelure châtain foncée, relevée sur le haut de son crâne.  
Son acolyte, tout aussi étrange était attifé d'un large pantalon encre et d'un pull gris à capuche. Ses grands yeux émeraudes, soulignés par de monstrueuses cernes contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse et sa chevelure d'un roux presque écarlate.

Gênée, Sakura n'osa plus adresser la paroles aux deux énergumènes, bien qu'elle ne résista pas à l'envie de dévorer du regard le corps athlétique du rouquin. Elle fut cependant rapidement tirée de sa contemplation par de bruyants éclats de voix. Elle pivota légèrement sur elle-même pour apercevoir les trouble-fêtes. En avant discutaient calmement deux adolescentes qu'elle identifia comme Meïline Shindo et Hinata Hyûga. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur la première jeune fille : une poupée de porcelaine à l'état pur, tellement resplendissante mais si frêle et fragile. Son teint pâle ne semblait souffrir d'aucune imperfection, tout comme son doux visages aux traits fins, sa bouche légèrement rose et pulpeuse, son petit nez droit et ses grands yeux gris, océans de tendresse et de douceur. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient maintenus en un impeccable chignon sur le haut sa tête par des baguettes chinoises d'ébène qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son slim et la robe blanche qui le recouvrait en partie.

A côté d'elle se tenait une autre jeune fille d'apparence tout aussi frêle et ce malgré son accoutrement militaire : Hinata. D'une timidité maladive, l'adolescente avait été rapidement surnommé par beaucoup "l'inexistante".

En arrière des lycéennes se disputaient joyeusement trois de leurs congénères. Naruto, attifé d'un jean bleu clair et d'une ample chemise orange pâle insultait de tout les noms d'oiseaux (et il en connaissait beaucoup, croyez-moi) possibles Kiba et ignorait volontairement les menaces d'une furie blonde, accrochée fixement à l'un de ses bras. Ino, car il s'agissait bien d'elle avait opté pour une tenue affriolante composée d'une courte robe violette qui retraçait sa gracieuse silhouette et d'une paire de sandales assorties.

- Hé Naruto ! C'est à toi que je parle ! S'époumona-t-elle en octroyant une légère claque au blond.

- Ino ! C'est un truc de mec, pesta Kiba en déposant rageusement son sac au sol.

Sakura soupira en les observant se chamailler tels des enfants de maternelle puis reporta son regard sur le reste du quai, envahis d'élèves de la seconde trois.

Kakashi n'apparut qu'une demie heure plus tard, vêtu simplement d'un jean troué, d'un t-shit noir et de sa traditionnelle écharpe bleu marine qui lui cachait le bas du visage. Dans son dos trônait un imposant sac difforme. Il tenait entre ses mains une liste qu'il parcourut attentivement des yeux en lançant de rapides oeillades à ses élèves : Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Hinata et Neji Hyûga, Kankuro, Gaara et Temari no Sabaku, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Meïline shindo,Ino et Deidara Yamanaka et enfin Naruto Uzumaki. "Aucun absent" Se réjouit-il en faisant signe à ses élèves de se réunir.

- Bien, réussit-t-il à articuler entre deux bâillements. Donc ... comme vous le savez déjà, nous nous rendons à Kurayami en train. Les règles sont simples : nous ne serons pas seuls dans le wagon donc pas de bagarres et tachez le plus possible de rester discret. Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez monter à bord mais sans bousculade bien sûr. C'est parti, destination Kurayami !

Les heures passaient lentement pour les lycéens, cloîtrés dans le long wagon du train. Malgré les chaudes recommandations de leur enseignant et les menaces des autres passagers, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un de ses puériles concours de rots. Certains semblaient avoir déjà des années d'expériences dans ce domaine et pouvaient aisément imiter la très célèbre musique du Titanic.  
Les usagers eurent aussi le désagréable plaisir d'entendre un air des Choristes, remixé et interprété vulgairement par Naruto et Kiba. Shikamaru, blasé, somnolait, le regard fixé sur la vitre à sa gauche.

- Shikamaru, tu en veux ? demanda gentiment son voisin en lui tendant un paquet de chips.

- Non merci, Choji. Murmura chaleureusement Shikamaru avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

Son voisin n'insista pas et continua de s'empiffrer joyeusement de chips diverses. Le rang dernier eux était occupé par un sublime jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébènes et aux yeux nacrés. Une fine chemise blanche retraçait merveilleusement bien sa musculature et un jean foncé à chaînes argentés faisait ressortir ses longue et fines jambes. Cette progéniture d'Apollon répondait au digne nom de Neji Hyuga, accessoirement cousin d'Hinata. Froid et hautain, il avait le talent naturel de savoir rabaisser les gens dans n'importe quelle situation. Génie dans tous les domaines académiques, il n'en restait pas moins le pire des cancres concernant les relations humaines.

- ... Ne-neji nii san ? bégaya timidement Hinata en s'approchant timidement de son parent.

Comme à son habitude, celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Ayant compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien si ce n'est de la souffrance, La frêle jeune fille revint tristement à sa place précédente et colla son front à l'une des vitres du train. Pour ne pas pleurer et paraître une fois encore faible, elle mordilla sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Hey ! Hinata ! La héla une voix grave.

- Na-naruto-kun, déglutit-elle en rougissant.

Celui-ci était en train de mettre son égo à rude épreuve. En effet, son bras de fer contre Kiba s'annonçait perdu d'avance.

- T'as vu, hein Hinata ? Il a TRICHE ! aboya-t-il, furieux.

- Je-je ... bafouilla la jeune fille en se triturant les doigts.

- C'est FAUX ! Hurla Kiba. Mauvais perdant va !

- QUOIIII ? Moi, un mauvais PERDANT ? s'égosilla le blond en serrant les poings.

- Exactement, baka cracha rageusement Kiba.

- Hinata ! Hein, que je ne mens pas ? Supplia Naruto.

- Je ... euh ...

- Hinata, ton front était collé à la vitre : t'as rien vu. Expliqua Kiba en reprenant son calme.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la pile électrique.

- O...oui ... chuchota Hinata

- Ah ... c'est pas grave alors se résigna, déçu, le blond.

Hinata les observa se chamailler encore un moment puis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente la banquette s'affaiser.

- Hinata ... en fait commença embarrassé Naruto.

- La ferme baka ! L'interrompit abruptement Kiba. Hinata, on voulait juste te dire que ...

- Qui tu traites de Baka, baka ? S'emporta le blondinet.

- C'est pas le moment Dobe. Donc je disais ...

- Hinata ! On voulait s'excu ... Cria le surexcité.

- JE voulais, le coupa une fois encore Kiba.

- M'excuser ! Braillèrent les deux lycéens à l'unisson.

Hinata maqua de s'évanouir. Sa respiration faisait les jeux olympiques.

- Pour-pour... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête pour mirer ses pieds, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement magnifiques en ce jour.

- On étaient excités, marmonna kiba honteux, alors ne sois pas vexé.

- Désolé Hinata, si on t'a fait peur, renchérit en bredouillant le blond.

- Ce-ce n'est rien, les rassura timidement l'adolescente.

Les deux garçons sourirent de toutes leurs dents et proposèrent, enfin obligèrent Hinata à jouer une partie de cartes.  
Dans une autre partie du wagon, papotaient gaiement Ino, Tenten, Meïline et Temari, installées confortablement sur deux banquettes opposées et séparées par une petite table en plastique bleue. Les sujets qu'elles abordaient étaient divers et variés, du nouveau Shampoing Tsunadénien à l'immaturité exaspérante des garçons.

- Dit Meïline, c'est quoi ton style de mec ? Questionna soudainement Ino en se redressant légèrement.

- Je-je ne sais pas, répondit évasivement l'interroger.

- Enfin Meï, t'as bien une petite idée ! Insista Tenten, on ne peut plus intéressée.

- Aucune.

- Tss, t'es pas drôle. T'es super mignonne et tous les garçons sont à tes pieds. Tu as l'embarras du choix, ma puce susurra gentiment Temari.

- Je ne sais pas ..., je ... je cherche un

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit brutalement Tenten, ce genre d'homme n'existe pas.

- Le prince charmant, c'est qu'une rumeur bidon, pleura théâtralement Ino.

- ... approuva Meiline en fermant les yeux.

Ses amies avaient sans doute raison, seulement elle persistait à espérer encore et encore le coups de foudre. Etant l'unique héritière d'une riche famille, elle se devait de respecter certaines règles, si injustes soient-elles. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait inculqué à être une femme mondaine. Bien qu'en apparence, elle semblait heureuse de son état, au fond d'elle même se cachait une jeune fille en mal de liberté. Son avenir, elle le ne le connaissait que trop bien. Un mariage d'intérêt avec un homme avide et uniquement intéressé par son héritage. Il ne lui accorderait certainement pas d'importance, trop occupé à travailler, trop occupé à cultiver son image et sa fierté. Son père n'était pas un misogyne sans coeur, au contraire il aimait sa fille plus que tout. Cependant, Meï ne voulait pas abuser égoïstement de son amour. Son souhait le plus cher était de le rendre heureux, même si cela signifiait sacrifier son futur. C'était son destin et elle l'acceptait en toute connaissance de cause. En revanche, elle continuait de rêver naïvement à la venue d'un valeureux chevalier sur sa fidèle monture. Oui, elle en rêvait ... le désirait ardemment ... le grand amour ... si seulement ... il existait.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que son professeur, debout entre les rangées de sièges réclamait le silence et un minimum d'attention.

- Un peu de silence les enfants ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous expliquer sur notre destination, expliqua-t-il en s'accoudant sur le haut d'un siège.

Il attendit quelques instants, mais la situation ne s'améliora pas : ses élèves n'en avaient décidément rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

- C'est important, s'énerva-t-il, impatient.

En parfaite synchronisation avec la fin de sa réclamation, un cri aigu résonna dans le wagon, faisant tressaillir un bon nombre de passagers. Intrigué, le professeur se dirigea en direction de l'origine du bruit. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit Kiba enfonçant un paquet conséquent de cartes dans la bouche d'un blondinet livide. Le pauvre fonctionnaire soupira en levant élégamment un sourcil puis reprit, sans prêter plus d'attention à l'incident qui s'avérait à son grand désarroi, très fréquent.

- Bien. Pour commencer vous devez savoir que Kurayami, notre destination est la capitale du pays de Canaan, actuellement première puissance mondiale économique, politique et militaire. Sa principale caractéristique réside dans la structure de son gouvernement. En effet, il n'y a pas de Hokage comme chez nous. Les décisions sont décidées par un conseil, appelé Goteï, composé de 12 membres nommés "Généraux". Contrairement au Hokage, ils gouvernent l'intégralité du pays et non seulement une ville.

- L'intégralité du pays ? S'écria surpris Naruto en recrachant peu gracieusement ce qui lui encombrait la bouche sur son voisin.

- P*** Naruto ! S'insurgea ce-dernier.

- Oui, ce sont des personnes extrêmement importantes, expliqua calmement le Sensei, faisant fis de l'intervention intempestive de Kiba

- J'parie que ce sont des vieux croulants, rétorqua hautainement le blondinet en évitant un coup de poing de son camarade.

- Et non, tu te trompes lourdement, le contra sérieusement l'enseignant. La rumeur affirme que leurs pouvoirs respectifs dépassent l'entendement et que leurs clairvoyances rivalisent avec celles des oracles et des plus sages. Il leur ait attribué à chacun une division qui est spécialisée dans un domaine précis.

- L'autorité des généraux a-t-elle des limites ? Questionna Shikamaru, soudainement intéressé en détournant son regard du paysage.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Shikamaru. Il n'y a quasiment aucune limite à leurs agissements malheureusement ou heureusement. Cependant, dans l'ensemble, ils sont appréciés et respectés du peuple. Vous devez bien assimiler que le pays de Canaan est jalousé par beaucoup depuis des lustres, ce qui a entrainé de nombreuses guerres. Les généraux ont su protéger maintes et maintes fois leur territoire et ce, aux périls de leur honneur et de leur vie.

Kakashi réfléchit en silence quelques minutes puis reprit de plus belle :

- Le Goteï, situé dans la capitale (Kurayami) est un quartier qui regroupe toutes les divisions. Mais Il est bien évidemment interdit d'accès au public.

- Une division est-une armée, dites-vous ? Commenta une nouvelle fois Shikamaru.

- Oui, chacune d'elle composée d'un Général, d'un capitaine, de 6 sièges et d'un grand nombre de simples soldats. What else ? Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il existe une autre instance, elle répond au nom de "Sénat", c'est l'unique limite des Généraux. En effet, elle peut s'opposer à leurs décisions, ce qui arrive peu souvent. Il s'agit, cette fois-ci d'une chambre de vieillards expérimentés. Je crois que c'est tout, le reste, je pourrais vous en informer sur place. Des questions ?

- Pourra-t-on rencontrer les généraux ? Demanda impatient Naruto.

- Non, je ne crois pas, soupira Kakashi.

- Ils sont comment ? Questionna Ino, les yeux brillants.

- Humains.

- Et nous ? Interrogea Kiba, ennuyé.

- "Et nous" quoi ?

- On va faire quoi là-bas ? Continua le jeune homme.

- Une randonnée en montagne, pardi !

**Prochainement :**

"Alors c'est ça, Kurayami ?"  
"Il s'agit de l'emblème du Goteï"  
" Pourquoi n'existe-t-il aucun document sur la 4ème génération ?"  
"Dans l'ombre, elle fut rebaptisée la Génération Déchue"  
" Hé m*** les mecs : vous êtes des porcs ! Qui a oublié de tirer la chasse ?"  
" Que la randonnée commence !"

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
__Je souhaiterais sincèrement avoir vos avis puisqu'il s'agit d'une réécriture. Par ailleurs, ce chapitre a été très long à réécrire, un petit encouragement (ou une critique constructive) serait le bienvenu._


	3. Bienvenue à Kurayami

**Chapitre 3 – Bienvenue à Kurayami**

Bien bien, Terminus tout le monde descend et récupère, dans la mesure du possible, ses bagages, ordonna d'une voix monotone Kakashi avant d'étouffer d'une main sur sa bouche un baillement qu'il retenait déjà depuis un moment.

Les lycéens, courbaturés et épuisés par leur trop courte nuit, descendirent au ralentis du train. Quelques bruits d'os qui craquent par-ci par-là raisonnèrent dans l'immense gare, dénotant les conditions physiques plus qu'optimales des adolescents. Après s'être chargés de leurs bagages respectifs, ils quittèrent sans plus de cérémonie le hall bondé de la gare, jouant des coudes pour se faufiler entre les usagers.

- Alors c'est ça Kurayami ? S'exclama émerveillé Naruto, en dépassant les portes vitrées automatiques menant au dehors.

- Perspicace, soupira Sakura.

- C'est ... euh ... grand. Constata bêtement Shikamaru, ne sachant que dire.

Devant la petite troupe s'élevaient mille et une merveilles, des manoirs luxueux, des châteaux qui feraient pâlir d'envie Cendrillon, des pancartes publicitaires immenses et colorées, des restaurants en tout genre, des casino, beaucoup de casino, tout cela sous un splendide ciel bleu dégagé. De quoi en mettre plein la vue à nos jeunes héros.

Les adolescents traversaient la ville, des étoiles imaginaires scintillants dans leurs yeux admiratifs. Quand soudain, Hinata s'arrêta nette, béate, devant un magnifique château en pierre blanche constitué d'un jardin aménagé et d'un imposant bâtiment central entouré par deux gracieuses tourelles immaculées. Sakura, intriguée, s'approcha rapidement de l'interphone.

- Kami-samaaaaaaaa ! C'est -c'est-c'est la-la la demeure de Ru-Rukia Kuchikiiiiiiiii ! Piailla-t-elle d'une voix aigu en tapant dans ses mains.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama une Ino au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque en la rejoignant.

- Non regarde, c'est écrit : Demeure Kuchiki.

- Kyyyyyya, on est à deux pas de chez Rukiiiiiaaaaaaaa !

- C'est n'importe quoi les filles, s'exaspéra Tenten en replaçant correctement l'un de ses chignons. N'importe qui peut faire une carrière d'actrice après s'être fait remodeler dans un institut.

- Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi, Ten. Tout ça, c'est rien que des rumeurs infondées, s'offusqua Ino.

- En attendant, je vous signale qu'en un jour elle a gagné 3 kilos au niveau de la poitrine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Les miracles existent ! Rétorqua Sakura, la voix emprunte d'espoir.

- C'est pas un miracle mais une opération !

- Tu dis cela parce que t'es jalouse, avouuuue ...

Les jeunes filles continuèrent de se chamailler quelques minutes avant de mettre les bouchées double pour rattraper leurs camarades qui, lassés d'entendre leur dispute, avaient décidé de poursuivre la visite de la ville.

Quelque temps plus tard, ce fut au tour de Neji de s'émerveiller devant un immense temple traditionnel appartenant à un certain Kenshin. Les arbres taillés en forme de personnalités célèbres qui embellissaient l'allée menant au temple ne laissèrent pas indifférente Ino qui envisageait déjà d'en faire mettre un à son effigie dans son jardin.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, se cachant derrière les immenses monts qui entouraient la ville lorsque Naruto se laissa subitement tomber à genoux sur le sol bitumé, le visage sérieux et les mains levées en direction de ... d'un manoir muni d'une banderole où était inscrit en lettre capitale : " Le Roi du Ramen"

- Nous-Nous-Nous sommes bégaya Naruto sur un ton qui en disait long sur son état. Ce-ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Les amis, vous avez devant vous la plus grande usine de Ramen du monde. Dans ce manoir vit Ichiraku, l'inventeur du Ramen.

- Baka pouffa Kiba en pointant du doigt une affiche à l'aspect ancienne collée sur l'un des murs encadrant le portail. T'es bigleux mon pauvre. C'est pas écrit "vit" mais "git".

Tous les élèves se tournèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé vers l'imbécile toujours assis par terre. On entendit les mouches volées pendant quelques minutes. Naruto, bouleversé, laissa échapper quelques larmes en hurlant sa douleur, ruinant par la même occasion les tympans de son entourage, et donc, indirectement d'attirer les foudres de Sakura. Afin de ne pas choquer nos plus jeunes lecteurs, la scène qui suit a été délibérément censurée. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

- Nous sommes devant le portail du Goteï les enfants ! Décréta l'enseignant en faisant halte devant un imposant portail noir orné de fleurs de lys en or et d'autres fioritures luxueuses. Devant cet édifice se tenaient droits et impassibles deux gardes vêtus de l'uniforme réglementaire des officiers du Goteï : un ample pantalon noir retenu à la taille par une large ceinture à moitié camouflée sous un épais pull foncé dont les manches finissaient aux avant bras.  
Derrière l'obstacle s'élevaient d'immenses temples traditionnels d'une beauté infinie entourant une sorte de cour rectangulaire transformée en parc. Des fleurs de lys poussaient un peu partout autour des bâtiments alors qu'à cette époque de l'année, elles devraient être fanées. Des oiseaux planaient joyeusement au dessus du quartier et une foule d'individus se démenaient dans les couloirs.

- Regardez là-haut à droite, reprit Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna intrigué Neji.

- Il s'agit de l'emblème du Goteï.

- Deux colombes entourant une fleur de lys ...

- Les colombes représentent les gardiens protecteurs du pays de Kanaan et la fleur de lys est un symbole de puissance et de respect mais aussi d'élégance et de fragilité. Ainsi les colombes veillent sur la nation, une nation puissante mais extrêmement fragile. Il existe par ailleurs aussi une autre emblème mais elle est plus spécifique aux généraux, poursuivit le professeur.

- Hum ?

- C'est une épée dans le style gothique entourée d'un fin serpent gris tacheté.

- La raison ? Demanda naïvement Ino.

- Elle m'est sortie de la tête, j'en suis navré. Mais avant que vous ne puissiez exprimer votre lassitude, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je vous donne un temps libre mais dans deux heures tapantes, je veux tous vous voir ici. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard, suis-je bien clair ?

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent joyeusement et décidèrent, après multe délibérations enragées de faire les boutiques et d'acheter des souvenirs.

Comme au quotidien, Hinata préfèra s'éloigner de sa classe et statua pour une visite de la bibliothèque ancestrale du centre de la ville.

* * *

_Centre ville de Kanaan - Bibliothèque_

Hinata vagabondait dans les interminables allées à la recherche d'un quelconque livre susceptible d'éveiller sa curiosité. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une étagère consacrée à l'histoire du Goteï. Son regard se posa sur un vieux manuscrit poussiéreux intitulé : Les Généraux. Intriguée, elle le prit et souffla un peu dessus pour enlever la couche de poussière. Le livre était abîmé, ses pages avaient jaunies et sa couleur s'était assombrie. Sur sa couverture était dessiné l'emblème des Généraux, une emblème que la lycéenne trouvait particulièrement belle.

La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers une table et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Elle s'assit tout en tournant les pages.

_" Le Goteï, première instance du pays de Kaanan a été crée il y a 500 ans, peu après la première Grande Guerre. Son but premier était d'unifier les peuples du pays afin de remédier à la situation précaire de l'après guerre le plus rapidement possible. Douze Généraux furent sélectionnés par le Sénat et il fut décidé que le Centre de commandement serait installé dans la capitale, Kurayami."_

Les pages suivantes contenaient des descriptions détaillées des tout premiers généraux. Ils étaient plutôt des personnes attirantes sur le plan physique. La Hyuga rougit et se gifla mentalement d'avoir une telle pensée. Les pages défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut ainsi l'histoire de la seconde génération de généraux et de la 3ème. Elle éprouvait une grande admiration pour ces combattants, à la fois, courageux, intelligents, loyales et puissants. Les récits n'étaient pas tout rose, de nombreux combats, des batailles, des blessés et des morts. Mais heureusement aussi des naissances, des retrouvailles, des alliances, des amourettes ...

Hinata soupira et continua sa lecture : "5ème génération"

Elle fronça les sourcils et retourna une page en arrière dans le livre. " La Fin de la 3ème génération" Puis elle retourna une nouvelle fois la page : "5ème génération" Hinata réfléchit et compta sur ses doigts, comme pour se rassurer.

- 1ère génération ... 2ème génération ... 3ème génération ... logiquement il devrait y en avoir une 4ème murmura-t-elle. Etrange ... pourtant aucune page n'a été arrachée ...

Piquée par la célèbre mouche de la curiosité, "Kescequecest", elle se releva et retourna à l'étagère où elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt le manuscrit. Mais à son grand étonnement, aucun livre ne portait sur la 4ème génération de généraux.

- Puis-je vous aider, jeune fille ? interrogea une vieille femme ridée, habillée d'une simple robe grise.

Elle était mince, trop mince, squelettique même. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés impeccablement en chignon.

- O ... oui, s'il s'il vous vous plaît bégaya surprise Hinata

- Que cherchez-vous ?

- C'est que ... je m'interroge ... pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun document sur la 4ème gé-génération ?

La vieille femme baissa les yeux et regarda avec insistance le sol..

- Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-elle ?

- Pour rien, c'est-c'est ju-juste par curiosité.

- A l'avenir, évitez d'en parler.

- Pour-pourquoi ?

- La 4ème génération a de tout temps était considérée comme la plus forte de toutes. A cette époque, Kanaan était un pays prospère et très respecté ... nous avions d'excellents chefs ... mais ils étaient pour certains très jeunes, trop jeune peut être. Beaux, forts, talentueux, craints, élégants, nobles, respectés ... des personnes qui semblaient parfaites d'apparence.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda inquiète la lycéenne en crispant ses petites mains sur la couverture vieillie du manuscrit.

- Je l'ignore, ... je l'ignore ... Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire bibliothécaire après tout et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien d'heures j'ai sué pour percer ce mystère.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Voilà qui est é...

- Etrange ? Le mot est faible, jeune fille, très faible. J'ai eu beau fouiner encore et encore, sans relâche, pas l'ombre d'une piste ne s'est dessinée, non, ... pas l'ombre.

* * *

Hinata, étendue sur un futon bleu nuit, mirait, perdue dans ses pensées, le plafond en décomposition, au dessus de sa tête. Le ténèbres de la nuit l'entouraient et les respirations endormies de ses camarades la berçaient doucement.  
Cependant, le sommeil ne la capturait pas, la laissant se torturer psychologiquement. La raison de son insomnie était simple : elle ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles étranges de la Bibliothécaire qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- Vous savez ..., reprit la vieille femme sur le ton de la confidence, La 4ème génération a un autre surnom, beaucoup moins glorieux ...  
- Un autre surnom ? Répéta intriguée la Hyûga.  
- Oui ... la ... gé ... génération déchue ... murmura d'une voix presque inaudible la Bibliothécaire, avant de se fuire vers son bureau où l'attendait impatiemment un visiteur.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Pourquoi Déchue ? S'interrogeait inlassablement la lycéenne. Quand soudain ... !

- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever ! Debout les marmottes, l'hibernation est fini ! On part dans 45 minutes pile et pas une seconde de plus !  
La brunette reconnue instantanément la voix grave de son professeur.

- Rahhh mais il est à peine 5 heure ! Hurla sa voisine de lit en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Il veut notre mort, j'en suis sûr, soupira exténuée Ino.

- Rassurez-vous, je le butterai avant ! Grogna Temari en rentrant sauvagement ses ongles dans son oreiller, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait du trouble-fête.

- Mmmh ... kescekisepass ?

- Tenten ... bredouilla, à moitié endormie Meïline, il faut se lever ...

- Heiiiiin ? Mais tu rêves ma vieille, il est que 5 heure, rendors-toi ! Répliqua sur un ton amusé l'adepte des armes en se recouchant tranquillement.

- Mais non Ten ! L'autre abrutis de naissance vient de beugler qu'on partait dans ! Oh p*** de m**** ,s'exclama Sakura, les yeux rivés sur sa montre : dans exactement 38 minutes et 27 secondes !

Des cris hystériques résonnèrent alors dans tout l'établissement et quelques sanglantes batailles pour l'accès aux salles de bain (sanctuaires féminins) débutèrent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps du côté des mâââââââles du groupe :  
- aïe aïe aïe aïe ... aOOOOoouiiillle ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Calmos ! je plaisantais ! Hurla Kiba en levant les mains, signe qu'il se rendait.

Un long et profond silence suivit sa déclaration de paix. Tous les garçons, sans exception, étaient encore emmitouflés bien chaudement dans leurs couvertures.

* * *

Retournons du côté de la gente féminine :  
- Plus que 12 minutes et 44 secondes, les filles ! Clama Tenten en pointant le cadran de l'horloge du doigt.  
- C'est pas possible ! Qui a prit mon maquillage ? Pesta Sakura.  
- On a plus le temps Saku ! Lui répondit sèchement Ino, en terminant de s'étaler une couche de far à paupières.  
- Les mecs doivent être tous prêts ! S'énerva Temari

* * *

Du côté de ces fameux « mecs »

Silence  
Un ange passe  
Deux anges passent  
La famille angélique, au grand complet, passe.

Un calme olympien régnait donc dans la petite pièce. Jusqu'à ce que ...

- RrrrrrroooooooooooOOOOOOO ! Aïe aïe aïe ! AAAAïïïïeeeeeuuuuuu ! C'est bon j'arrête ! Promis-promis-promis ! supplia Kiba.

* * *

***Flash Back : quelques heures auparavant***

**- **RRRRRRRROOOnnnnnrrrrrr**  
**

- Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE! Faite-le taire ! Quémanda désespérément Kankuro.

- RRRRRRROOOOOOONNrrrnnnnnN !

- Facile à dire ! Répliqua furieux Naruto.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, proposa Gaara, d'un ton un peu trop calme alors qu'un sourire plus qu'effrayant se dessinait sur son visage.  
- Nan nan, c'est bon, on va y arriver tout-tout-tout seul, bégaya le Blondinet en agitant débilement les bras.  
- Il suffit de le réveiller ! Pesta Kiba  
- Facile à dire ! S'exclamèrent en choeur le reste de la chambrée.  
- Ce mec, lorsqu'il dort, on a autant de chance de réveiller un cadavre ! Exposa calmement Neiji en prenant soin de bien articuler chacun de ses mots.  
- Ou de mettre Shogi au régime, plaisanta Kiba en évitant un saucisson volant.  
- rrrrrr  
- Oh ! Dieu soit loué ! Il a baissé le volume ! Déclara, au bord des larmes, Kiba.  
- Ecoutez ce merveilleux son qu'est le silence ... soupira Shino, apaisé.

Tous s'extasièrent ...

- RRRRRooooonnnnrooonu!  
- J'espère que vous en avez bien profité les mecs, c'est reparti ! Ironisa Kankuro.  
- RRRRROOOOOOONNNNN  
- Shikamaru Nara ou l'inverse d'une berceuse, récita l'adepte des chiens.  
- Kiba Inuzuka ou le sale cabot ! compléta malicieusement Naruto  
- RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN  
- Oh p********* ! Gaara je te donne carte blanche !  
- Hé hé éhé sourit ce-dernier.

BOUM CLAC BAAAAMM CRIICCC OUCHI NAAAAAAAAAAN-PAS-LA-VENTOUSE-DES-CHIOTTES BOUM BAAAM POUF

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

- Heu ... les garçons ... hésita la professeur kakashi, dont la tête dépassait de l'embrasure de la porte. Il vous reste 5 minutes et 32 secondes pour vous préparez.  
Il se hâta ensuite de quitter la pièce mais resta quelques minutes à écouter ses élèves se disputer royalement.

« -Qui est l'abrutis fini qui a oublié de ranger la serpillière ?  
- Hé c'est mon caleçon, je le cherchais partout ! »  
« Pointe pas cette brosse à dent vers moi ! »  
« Eh m***, les mecs vous êtes des porcs ! Qui a oublié de tirer la chasse ? »

Kakashi soupira et pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre.  
- Maintenant que j'y pense, continua l'homme masqué, pensez à aérer, on se croirait dans un terrier à putois.  
Des grognement féroces lui répondirent, l'incitant à disparaître au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas servir de déjeuner aux dits « Putois »

* * *

C'est donc vers 6 heure, dans une ambiance maussade que la petite troupe quitta, non sans regret, la sublime ville de Kurayami.  
La matinée se passa sans encombres (enfin, tout dépend du point de vue ). La classe abandonna la civilisation pour s'enfoncer dans les bois des légendaires montagnes de Kurayami; aussi surnommées affectueusement « le repère aux suicidaires » Après quelques heures de marche intense et de vacarme incessant, le groupe décida de faire halte pour reprendre des forces et déjeuner. Le paysage qui les encerclait était d'une rare beauté : des montagnes à perte de vue séparées par de fins ruisseaux dans lesquels se reflétaient d'immenses forêts de conifères. Les élèves semblaient pourtant plus captivés par leur maigre repas que par ce décor féerique.  
Seul l'enseignant paraissait anxieux : il vagabondait, contrarié dans les alentours.

- Sensei ...

Le concerné sursauta et observa, gêné son élève.

- Oui Shikamaru ? Un problème ? Ces morfales ne t'ont rien laissé ? Tu as oublié ta montre ? Tu ...

- Rien de tout cela sensei, le coupa las le génie.

- Ah j'ai trouvé ! Tu as une envie pressante mais tu ne trouves pas d'endroit confortable et insonorisé ! Hurla, fier de lui, le professeur.

- Sensei ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda déterminé le garçon.

- Mo-moi ? Rien-rien, rien du tout-tout, pourquoi ? Bafouilla l'homme masqué.

- Depuis que nous sommes dans ces montagnes, vous semblez préoccupé. Vous regardez partout et souriez bêtement. De plus, vous ne mangez pas ! Expliqua calmement le surdoué.

- Je vois, toujours aussi perspicace ...

- Dites-moi, nous sommes perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Shikamaru.

- EGARES ! Nous sommes EGARES ! Juste EGARES ! Protesta le fonctionnaire.

- Tsss, quoi qu'il en soit, ... il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ...

Kakashi acquiesça et les deux compères rejoignirent leurs semblables.

* * *

Le soleil laissait place progressivement à l'obscurité inquiétante de la nuit. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel d'encre, entourant leur Reine.

- Il pleut, constata Ino.

- Nan, sans blague ? S'emporta Kakashi

- Sensei, vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer vos nerfs sur nous ! Se révolta Sakura

Une fois de plus, Kakashi se trouvait dans une situation plus que délicate. En effet, il s'était aperçu, il y a peu, qu'il avait dû oublier la précieuse carte sur le rebord d'un lac lorsqu'il s'était laver les mains.

- Sensei ... l'appela discrètement Shikamaru. Si on ne s'abrite pas rapidement, on va tous finir noyés sans vouloir vous faire peur.

- Sensei ! Cria Neji. Faisons demi-tour, c'est trop dangereux !

- Cela ne servirait à rien, la route doit être inondée, donc impraticable expliqua nerveusement l'intello.

- Et m*** grogna Temari alors qu'elle resserrait une Meïline tremblante contre elle.

Pendant que les éclairs déchiraient la nuit dans un bruit assourdissant, la classe avançait péniblement, priant pour trouver rapidement un abris.

- Hé ! Regardez là-haut ! Hurla de joie Kiba.

* * *

_Désolé de vous pondre un chapitre aussi décevant après une si longue absence ..._


	4. Sauvé ?

**Chapitre 4 – Sauvé ?**

Hé ! Regardez là-haut ! Hurla Kiba enthousiaste en pointant de son doigt le haut d'une immense colline à l'aspect effrayante.

Une nuée de regards curieux se portèrent sur l'endroit indiqué alors que le tonnerre gagnait en intensité, grondant toujours plus fort. Soudain, un éclair déchira brièvement le ciel et s'abattit violemment près de l'emplacement désigné par l'adepte des chiens. La silhouette d'un imposant manoir se dessina dans la nuit orageuse, faisant se raidir sensiblement les élèves.

- Ne, sensei ... on va quand même pas y aller, ne ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Tenten en enserrant son bassin dans ses bras menus.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix ma puce, murmura d'une voix sombre Kakashi en contemplant le majestueux édifice.

- Mais mais, protesta affolé Naruto, il doit être hanté !

Cette simple réplique suffit à déclencher définitivement l'hystérie collective. Les voix gagnèrent en volume, atténuant le grondement du tonnerre.  
- Mais taisez-vous un peu ! Pesta Neji dont les tympans agonisaient douloureusement.  
- On va tous mourir ! Les zombie-vont-sortir-de-leur-tombe-pour-nous-bouffeeerrrr ! Beugla d'une seule traite Naruto en se laissant finalement tomber, à bout de souffle, sur le sol boueux, joignant ses deux mains pour implorer le Divin.  
- LA FERME ABRUTI ! S'emporta le jeune Hyuga, vexé de s'être fait ignoré.  
- De toute manière, ... décréta Kakashi en passant d'un geste las sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment sans abris. Allons-y !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança dans la direction du manoir, faisant signe à ses élèves de le suivre sans rechigner. La pluie gagnait en intensité à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, transformant la terre en boue mouvante, les rochers en patinoires et les arbres en parapluies percés. Bien qu'inquiet, Kakashi ne pouvait pas se permettre de toujours regarder derrière lui si les adolescents suivaient ou non sous peine de trébucher sur une racine ou de glisser sur le rebord de la falaise. Il songea dans un moment d'égarement que pour une fois, ses élèves l'écoutaient et le suivaient silencieusement sans contester ses décisions : une grande première.  
En effet, ceux-ci avaient bien mieux à faire que la ramener. Chacun fixait sans relâche l'imposant manoir qui se profilait à l'horizon. De près comme de loin, le bâtiment n'avait décidément rien de charmant ou même de seulement normal. De leurs positions, kakashi pouvait déceler les contours d'un large bloc central rattaché à une haute tourelle, située à sa droite. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de lutte, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la bâtisse en décomposition. A en juger par les innombrables fissures et autres détériorations, elle devait dater de quelques siècles déjà. Intimidé, l'enseignant ravala péniblement sa salive et s'approcha de la porte l'entrée. Après avoir jeté une rapide oeillade à ses élèves tremblotants de froid et de peur, il toqua bruyamment.

Quelques longues minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque enfin la porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui retombait noblement sur les épaules. Il remit, d'un geste mécanique, sa monocle (lunette portée sur un seul oeil) puis examina de ses petits yeux d'un gris orageux un à un les nouveaux venus. Ces-derniers le miraient avec crainte, voyant dans son regard accusateur une lueur de mépris. Grand et mince, il semblait pourtant de carrure fragile. Son torse était recouvert d'un long pancho grisâtre qui contrastait avec la noirceur de l'ample pantalon qu'il portait.

Bien que paressant fortement agacé par la présence de la petite troupe, il restait aussi silencieux qu'une carpe muette, attendant de savoir la raison de se remue ménage. Ce fut Kakashi, enseignant modèle qui prit la parole, malgré le fait que son interlocuteur ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance.

- Veuillez excuser notre venue imprévue mais voilà, ... nous avions décidé d'organiser une randonnée et nous avons été prit au dépourvu quand le temps s'est dégradé. La route est impraticable en bas, c'est pourquoi je me demandais si vous accepteriez de nous héberger le temps que le passage soit dégagé ...

Son interlocuteur le mira d'un air hautain sans prononcer la moindre parole. Kakashi, gêné, reprit d'une voix peu assurée :  
- Euh ... enfin, ça ne doit être qu'une averse et ... elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'arrêter. Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucun ennui avec mes élèves, vous verrez, ce sont des anges !

Comme pour illustrer les propos du masqué, tous les élèves arborèrent leur sourire le plus innocent voire stupide pour certains. L'homme à la queue de cheval réfléchit un moment puis daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche :  
- Je ne suis point la propriétaire de ce manoir mais le domestique.  
- Oh ! S'écria, surpris Kakashi. Votre ... euh ... supérieur ?  
- Maître, le coupa sèchement le domestique en faisant claquer bruyamment sa langue contre son palet.  
- Euh oui ... Votre ... maître est-il ici ?  
- Oui.  
- Et pourrais-je le rencontrer ? questionna timidement l'enseignant.  
- Il est occupé, assura le domestique.  
- Oh je vois, déglutit Kakashi. Mais n'y aurait-il pas un moyen de lui parler ?  
- De quel droit ? Rétorqua sur un ton méprisant l'employé.  
- Enfin, puisque vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire des lieux, ... tenta l'enseignant.  
- Je n'aime pas me répéter, tâchez de vous en souvenir ! Répondit glacialement le domestique. Il est occupé !  
- Oui mais, j'aimerais lui demander l'hospitalité pour moi et mes élèves.  
- Ce que vous pouvez être têtu ! Mais bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Cracha l'employé.  
Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que le domestique était déjà reparti avertir son supérieur.

Les élèves, restés en retrait en profitèrent pour se concerter :  
- Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il est agréable ce type, murmura Kankuro en imitant la posture dudit "agréable" type, le dos droit et la tête haute.  
- Tu l'as dit, répondit Kiba, encore sous le choc.  
- Oh, ne vous plaignez pas, hein ! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez affronté, se lamenta Kakashi.  
- La différence de niveau était gigantesque, rétorqua Temari sur un ton dramatique.  
Kakashi lui posa brusquement la main sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise : le domestique était de retour.  
- Mon maître accepte de vous recevoir, déclara-t-il.  
- Merci répondit poliment Kakashi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

L'employé fit signe aux nouveaux arrivants de le suivre, leur tenant la porte comme l'exigeait son rôle. La petite troupe pénétra dans l'immense hall, contemplant timidement chaque parcelle de la pièce, chaque centimètre des murs de pierre qui l'entouraient. Ces-derniers étaient ornés de tableaux, représentant pour la majorité des animaux mythiques, des centaures aux vampires en passant par les loups garou et des portraits ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'horloges. Des rideaux en velours noirs empêchaient les lumières de la Lune de pénétrer dans la pièce, seulement quelques fins rayons blanchâtres arrivaient à transpercer le sombre tissu et venaient éclairer faiblement les quelques meubles ébènes qui composaient le mobilier.  
Le domestique montra au professeur un escalier en colimaçon se situant au fond du hall.  
- Il vous suffira de grimper ces marches, au deuxième étage vous trouverez un couloir, traversez-le. Au fond, dans la dernière salle, mon maître vous attend.  
- Euh ... merci, répondit un peu perdu l'enseignant.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et décela de nombreuses lueurs de peur dans leurs yeux. Il leur fit un sourire rassurant et, après leur avoir chaudement recommandé de se tenir à carreaux, (ce qui d'ailleurs étonna l'employé qui pensait que les élèves étaient des anges), partit en direction de l'escalier qui grinça sous son poids. Il suivit au pieds de la lettre les indications du domestique et arriva dans le fameux couloir. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, ses murs, tout comme ceux dans bas étaient décorés de tableaux et d'horloges.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que l'enseignant errait dans le long, très long, interminable couloir. Le désespoir commença à s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il aperçut finalement le mur de fin. Il soupira et observa silencieusement la poignée de la dernière porte. Il redoutait la personne qui s'y trouvait, le domestique lui ayant largement suffit. Il prit une profonde respiration, pria tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables et fit un geste de croix avant d'approcher sa main tremblante de la poignée tant redoutée. Il l'attrapa violemment, ferma les yeux et ouvrit lentement, très lentement, trop lentement la porte. Il passa incognito la tête dans l'ouverture et scruta la pièce. Semblable au hall, des rideaux noirs filtraient la lumière naturelle, mais au grand bonheur de Kakashi, un feu de cheminée éclairait faiblement la chambre.

- Toquer ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit ?

Le professeur sursauta et rougit de sa maladresse. Il regarda en direction de la voix et aperçut une silhouette, assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge sombre, proche de la fenêtre.

-Veuillez m'excuser, murmura le professeur en essayant de mieux discerner la personne.

- Hn ...

Kakashi, hésitant, s'avança encore de quelques pas, puis poursuivit :

- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais ... ma classe et moi-même sommes dans une impasse. Le temps ne nous permet pas de regagner la ville alors ... serait-il possible de passer la nuit dans votre propriété ?

Kakashi s'arrêta, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Il fixait le fauteuil, quand soudain, la silhouette se leva lentement et se tourna face à lui. Kakashi retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise en apercevant son interlocuteur : un élégant jeune homme d'une beauté fantasmagorique, à peine plus vieux que ses élèves, à vue d'oeil. Le professeur sentit son coeur s'affoler devant cet Apollon au teint opalin sans imperfection et aux cheveux encre, relevés en pic à l'arrière de sa tête. Deux mèches brunes, plus longues que les autres, encadraient impeccablement son doux visage aux traits androgynes, faisant écho aux deux gouffres obscurs qui le miraient dans ses moindres détailles. Il fut fasciné par la profondeur de son regard, par cette tristesse infinie, cachée par un voile d'indifférence et de fermeté. Non sans mal, l'enseignant détourna les yeux du visage angélique du jeune propriétaire pour contempler le reste de son corps. Et autant l'avouer, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder : plutôt grand, une silhouette à damner un saint, musclée tout en restant dans la finesse, un torse qu'on pouvait deviner bien appétissant sous une large chemise écarlate, déboutonnée au niveau du col. Le regard de Kakashi continua ainsi son expédition, passant par un pantalon moulant noir pour finir sur une paire de hautes bottes ébènes. Le beau brun était appuyé sur une longue canne noire et argenté aux extrémités, lui conférant un charme d'aristocrate.

- La météo ne cesse de montrer sa mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci. Constata d'une voix suave le jeune homme.

Ces paroles sortirent brusquement l'enseignant de sa contemplation.

- Euh ... en effet, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

- Espérons que cela ne dure pas, continua le bel Apollon.

- Je le souhaite aussi, compléta subtilement Kakashi.

Le propriétaire s'approcha un peu plus de Kakashi pour venir lui tendre poliment sa main.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, se présenta-t-il.

Kakashi parut hésiter un instant, troublé par cette initiative mais se reprit assez vite.

- Hatake Kakashi, répondit-il en serrant fermement la main de son vis-à-vis.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce durant lequel les deux hommes s'observaient minutieusement. Après quelques instants Sasuke reprit la parole :

- Kabuto-san m'a averti de votre situation.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et déduisit que ce « Kabuto-san » devait être l'aimable domestique qui les avait accueillis si chaleureusement.

- De combien de membre se compose votre groupe ?

- 15 jeunes et moi-même

L'Uchiwa réfléchit, fixant ses deux perles obsidiennes sur un point invisible de la pièce.

- Le manoir est assez grand pour tous vous accueillir, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée.

Kakashi se retint de peu d'exprimer physiquement sa joie (comme par exemple en sautant au cou du jeune homme) la camouflant par un « sourire dentifrice ».

- Toutefois, le réveilla le beau Brun, il y a certaines conditions.

- Lesquelles ? Interrogea sérieusement l'enseignant.

- Aussi bruyants qu'une tombe, aussi invisibles que le néant, aussi sages que des soeurs.

- Cela va de soi, mes élèves ne vous importuneront en aucun cas, j'y veillerai personnellement, le rassura le fonctionnaire.

- Hn ... et ... une dernière chose ... précisa le Dom Juan, en s'éloignant de son interlocuteur.

Il se colla dos au mur, près de l'unique fenêtre et souleva une infime partie du rideau, laissant les rayons blanchâtres de la Lune éclairer faiblement son beau visage.

- Cela concerne Kabuto-san, je ne tolérerai aucune insulte à sa personne, clarifia-t-il d'un ton sec qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

- Bien sûr, approuva le professeur.

L'Uchiwa approuva d'un lent signe de tête en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Sur ce, allez donc retrouver votre classe, professeur, elle doit souffrir de votre absence, déclara-t-il en levant l'une de ses mains en direction de la porte.


	5. Bienvenue en Enfer

_Note de l'auteur :_

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

Hanaka : Ravie de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs ^^

Comparé à ce que tu peux penser, il n'y a pas le Prologue qui ait changé. En fait, il y a eu 2 grands changements, le premier dans le Prologue et le deuxième dans le chapitre précédent. Concernant ce chapitre, il n'y a rien de nouveau, juste quelques petites coupes.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue en Enfer**

Sur ce, allez donc retrouver votre classe, professeur, elle doit souffrir de votre absence, déclara-t-il en levant l'une de ses mains en direction de la porte. Son regard sombre se porta une dernière fois sur l'enseignant avant qu'il ne détourne la tête en direction de la cheminée.

Celui-ci gratifia poliment son interlocuteur d'un dernier signe de tête rapide puis quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Après s'être éloigné un temps soit peu du « sanctuaire de ses cauchemars » comme il l'avait affectueusement baptisé, il s'arrêta et reprit péniblement sa respiration, qu'il avait stoppé jusqu'alors de peur de déranger son hôte. Il s'adossa à un mur, espérant apaiser ainsi les nombreux tremblements qui assaillaient ses membres. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes puis décida de se remettre en route, il avait déjà bien trop tardé. Cependant, il se heurta à un fâcheux problème. Ce n'était pas l'envie de retrouver ses élèves qui lui manquait mais un GPS ou au minimum une boussole. Mais voilà, il n'avait rien de cela sous la main. En effet, quelque peu effrayé par le charisme de son hôte, il s'était hâté de s'éloigner de la chambre sans prendre le temps de regarder où il se dirigeait. Il se retrouvait donc à sourire comme un imbécile à un mur dans un endroit lugubre, un minimum hostile qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans provision et sans outil d'orientation. Le parfait petit scout. Il se gratta, embarrassé l'arrière de la tête et observa d'un oeil aiguisé les alentours.

« Bien ... plouf plouf pic et pic et colégram bour et bour et ratatam ham stam gram » Le doigt du jeune professeur indiqua un couloir sombre et inhospitalier.

« Ham stam gram pic et pic et colégram bour et bour et ratatam ham stam gram » L'index désigna, cette fois, l'opposé du premier endroit, tout aussi angoissant cependant. Eh oui, Kakashi se trouvait devant un affreux dilemme : continuer tout droit en priant tous les dieux connus, y compris les Egyptiens, ou retourner sur ses pas en espérant tomber par miracle sur la fameuse chambre et affronter à nouveau son occupant. Etrangement, à cette pensée le choix parut plus simple et la décision, plus évidente.

« Notre Père qui est au cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié ... »

- Ils ont décidé de faire une sieste ou quoi ? S'écria Naruto en tapant nerveusement du pied.

- Moins fort, Naruto-baka ! Le réprimanda sèchement Sakura en lui administrant une claque magistrale à l'arrière de la tête. Tu veux retourner dehors, imbécile ?

Le blondinet grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles en se massant le crâne. Néanmoins, les auras meurtrières que dégageaient ses camarades le firent taire. En effet, aucun élève ne se trouvait disposer à entendre encore les jérémiades de la pile électrique. Cela faisait quasiment 45 minutes qu'ils patientaient sagement dans le hall, le serviteur refusant qu'ils pénètrent plus dans la propriété sans l'accord de son supérieur.

- Peut-être qu'ils prennent tranquillement le thé ou mieux un ramen, tenta d'une voix faible mais accusatrice l'Uzumaki.

« Horus, Soleil de mes jours, phare de mes nuits, guidez mes pas dans ... oh ! , merci Horus-san »

Kakashi sautillait de joie en descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il chantonnait gaiement un hommage inventé à son nouveau Dieu. Toutefois, il cessa ses pitreries en découvrant les regards assassins de ses élèves debout dans le hall. Il leur fit un magnifique sourire en allant à leur rencontre.

- Kakashi-sensei, vous avez hiberné ou quoi ? Rouspéta Naruto en se précipitant vers son professeur.

Celui-ci perdit en assurance et s'apprêta à exposer la terrible raison de son retard, mais il fut coupé par la voix tranchante du serviteur qui revenait dans la pièce.

- Qu'a décidé monsieur ?

- Qu'il nous offrait l'hospitalité, répondit le plus calmement possible Kakashi.

Le domestique acquiesça silencieusement.

- Veuillez me suivre, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Puis il se dirigea, sans plus attendre vers l'escalier que venait d'emprunter l'enseignant, qu'il gravit, suivit de près par ses invités. Arrivé en haut du premier pallier, au premier étage, il expliqua le plus simplement du monde la répartition des chambres et la direction à prendre pour se rendre aux endroits stratégiques.

- Le repas est servi à 20 heure 30 pile dans la salle prévue à cette activité, au rez-de chaussée, à droite du hall, récita-t-il sérieusement.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et rentrèrent silencieusement dans leurs chambres.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les chambres s'avéraient tout à fait habitables, propres, exceptés quelques toiles de poussière ou d'araignées, et meublées du nécessaire. Elles étaient dans les mêmes tons sombres que les autres pièces de la propriété et décorées d'une manière semblable. Ils y trouvèrent de quoi sécher leurs habits et se laver.

- Cet endroit fait froid dans le dos, murmura Sakura en tapotant du doigt l'un des lits.

Ses colocataires approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Tenten scrutait minutieusement l'un des portraits accrochés aux murs, tandis que Meïline nettoyait d'un geste de la main la buée et la fine couche de poussière accumulées sur l'unique fenêtre. Elle mira le paysage ravagé qui se dressait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Bien que l'horizon fusse cachée par les ténèbres de la nuit, elle put constater que l'orage s'était transformé en une rude tempête qui violentait les arbres, arrachait sauvagement leurs feuilles, les faisant tournoyer dans les airs. La jeune fille sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et fit volte face pour croiser deux perles havanes.

- Tenten, soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

- ça va ? Demanda inquiète cette dernière.

- Il y a un problème Meï ? L'interrompit Ino.

- Non, les rassura l'adolescente en souriant, j'ai juste été surprise.

- Les filles, je peux entrer ? Interrogea une voix grave.

- Hai .. sensei, bafouilla Hinata.

Kakashi pénétra dans la petite chambre et s'assit, sous l'oeil attentif des jeunes filles présentes sur l'un des lits.

- Oui ? Le brusqua Ino.

Les adolescentes s'agglutinèrent autour de leur professeur, attendant de savoir la raison de sa venue

- Chez vous aussi, il y toutes ces horloges et ces peintures effrayantes, constata-t-il. Kowai kowai ko-

- Sensei ! Le coupa la Rose.

- Ah euh oui ... enfin, se reprit-il, vous savez que je me suis entretenu avec le propriétaire des lieux ...

- Il est comment ? L'interrompit, curieuse la blonde.

- Euh, hésita l'enseignant.

- Ino ! Ce n'est pas le moment, la réprimanda gentiment Meïline.

- Oui ! Approuva Kakashi. Bref, donc il m'a confié certaines choses dont je dois vous faire part pour éviter que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable.

- Vous l'avez expliqué et re-expliqué à Naruto et Kiba ? Demanda, sceptique la fille aux macarons.

L'enseignant rit doucement et poursuivit :

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bref, .. où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Cela va certainement vous paraître étrange mais ... ne vous avisez pas d'insulter ou de manquer de respect à Kabuto-san.

- Le domestique ? S'étonna Tenten. Plutôt au propriétaire, non ?

- Les deux et pas la peine de me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, je n'en sais pas plus. Sans doute n'a-t-il que lui pour compagnie une bonne partie du temps alors .. c'est normal qu'il refuse d'entendre des gnomes incrustes le rabaissé.

- C'est louche, décréta Ino.

- Oui, approuva Sakura, plus que suspect.

- Les filles, soupira le sensei, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Tenez vous tranquille et soyez à l'heure pour le repas. Notre hôte se présentera à vous pendant.

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de leur aîné.

Naruto avait décidé de visiter incognito le manoir. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, épiant le moindre bruit, suspect ou non. Il avait beau marcher, marcher et encore marcher, les lieux ne changeaient pas : toujours les mêmes horloges et portraits, toujours les mêmes rideaux sombres accrochés aux quelques fenêtres, toujours la même atmosphère lourde.  
Le temps s'écoula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne lui fasse obstacle. Il pensa qu'il avait enfin atteint l'extrémité de l'immense manoir. Cependant, un élément titilla son attention : une fissure dans le mur à sa droite.

Etant d'une curiosité maladive, le lycéen passa sa main dans la fente et tata méticuleusement l'intérieur. Il entra en contact avec un objet non identifié, soudé dans la paroi. Il le palpa, anxieux, lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Il retira brusquement sa main, se tourna vers l'origine dudit bruit et découvrit qu'un passage secret s'était ouvert. Il jeta un rapide coups d'oeil derrière lui et y entra.  
Toutefois, à son grand désarroi, il ne s'agissait que d'une minuscule pièce vide et humide, éclairée par une vive lumière provenant d'une fenêtre. Naruto constata que pour une fois, aucun rideaux hideux ne camouflait l'ouverture. Il soupira et détailla la pièce. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'il repéra une autre fente dans le mur derrière lui. Il y enfouit automatiquement sa main et percuta un objet coupant. Il étouffa un gémissement en le retirant précautionneusement. Il s'agissait d'une arme, plus précisément d'une dague.  
Son rythme cardiaque augmentait alors qu'il la caressait doucement, retraçant minutieusement les courbes de la colombe incrustée dans son manche. Un vif frisson parcourut son corps. Ses doigts agiles contournèrent ensuite le poignard pour en toucher son arrière. Le jeune homme sentit alors les contours d'un grand X. « 10 ? » Pensa-t-il, étonné.  
Il resserra ensuite ses doigts autour de la fine lame immaculée et y mira quelques minutes son reflet, s'attardant plus longuement sur ses yeux. Cette arme le fascinait plus que de raison, il en était conscient mais ne pouvait plus détacher ses mains et son regard d'elle.  
Reprenant enfin, après un long moment, ses esprits, il replaça à contre coeur l'arme et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, prenant le temps de bien refermer le passage derrière lui. Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne fit que penser à la cache, à la dague, à la sensation qu'il avait eu en la touchant, au frisson qui avait parcouru son corps.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement.  
Les élèves et leur enseignant s'installèrent autour d'une imposante table en ébène, recouverte d'une nappe en dentelle blanche où était disposée de la vaisselle en argent. La pièce était spacieuse et luxueuse, à l'image de son propriétaire. Le sol était tapissé d'une épaisse moquette rouge et les murs, d'horloges et de peintures d'animaux mythiques pour la plupart. L'une d'elle, positionnée proche de la table représentait un loup garou, blessé à l'abdomen, les crocs sortis et le regard à glacer le sang vrillé sur son adversaire, un bel homme ailé aux cheveux longs noirs, lâchés sur ses épaules et vêtu d'une tunique noire déchiquetée. Il était muni d'une paire de canines remarquables et d'une longue faux dont la lame était ensanglantée. La scène se déroulait une nuit de pleine lune dans une forêt.  
Hinata ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'oeuvre d'art, pourtant effrayante. Un sentiment étrange et inconnu réchauffa son coeur.

- Mon maître souhaite que vous entamiez le repas, il sera là d'ici quelques minutes, expliqua le domestique en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ce ne serait pas convenable, protesta embarrassé Kakashi.

- Puisque mon maître vous le propose, assura le serviteur en désignant du bras les mets goûteux qui s'étalaient sur la table.

Kakashi voulut répliquer qu'il préférait attendre mais les oeillades lourdes de sous-entendu de ses élèves l'en dissuadèrent. Il hocha positivement la tête, puis observa avec gourmandise les mets : trois plats sombres de divers légumes trônaient sur la table, entourés par quelques saladiers en verre contenant des crudités, des assiettes en argents de viande variées, 2 assiettes de fruits de mer, quelques carafes grises d'eau minéral et une bouteille de ce qui semblait être un vin de qualité.

- Le désert sera servi lorsque vous le désirerez, reprit d'une voix monocorde le domestique en époussetant son châle.

L'enseignant acquiesça sans même avoir écouté et fit signe à ses élèves « d'attaquer ». Choji, véritable estomac sur patte, se rua sur la nourriture, menaçant de mordre quiconque s'approchait de ce qu'il convoitait. Shikamaru, quand à lui se contenta de souffler un « galèèère » en s'étirant, Naruto grogna qu'il n'y avait pas de ramen, Sakura et Ino menaient toutes deux une rude bataille intérieure, tentée de faire une entorse à leurs régimes draconiens, Temari se dépêchait de prendre le dernier morceau de calamar sous les yeux exorbités de Kiba, qui, sans s'en apercevoir donnait des coups de coude à la discrète Hinata qui n'osait rechigner ni se servir, contrairement à son cousin qui semblait bien déterminé à s'approprier les haricots de Tenten. Cette dernière regardait avec envie l'aile de poulet de Shino qui lui, incitait Meïline à entrer dans la bataille.  
Quelques petits pois rebelles s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux devant la mine déconfite de Kabito. Kakashi, voyant son hôte prompt à avoir un infarctus ordonna aux élèves de se comporter en civilisés et non en une bande de macaques affamés. Evidemment, les cris et autres bruits indiscrets recouvrèrent sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de la passer intégralement en sourdine. Gêné, il répéta plus fort sa requête, puis une troisième fois et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ... hausser le ton ? Hurler ? Réduire à l'état de miettes les tympans des personnes présentes ?  
Les adolescents sursautèrent puis dévisagèrent leur professeur qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête en bafouillant d'étranges mots.  
Après quelques instants de solitude intense, Kakashi perçut de légers bruits de pas qui semblèrent se stopper à l'embrasure de la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement et repéra un magnifique jeune homme d'une beauté irréelle, appuyé contre la porte. Ses yeux dévorèrent une fois de plus chaque parcelle du visage pâle et fin du bel éphèbe, suivant les courbes parfaites de ses traits androgynes, les contours de sa fine bouche, remontant le long de son nez droit, pour finir par croiser ses yeux corbeaux où il laissa pleinement son esprit se perdre.  
Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une simple chemise rouge entrouverte moulant son torse musclé qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière, contrairement à celles hachées de ses invités qui le miraient avec surprise et admiration. Un pantalon sombre retraçait ses longues jambes pour finir englouti dans de hautes bottes ébènes à éperons argentés. Enfin, une canne noire venait peaufiner subtilement son habillage, lui conférant une élégance aristocratique.  
Il esquissa un léger sourire, amusé par les mines ahuris de ses jeunes invités, ce qui fit chavirer définitivement leurs coeurs.

- Bonsoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et suave, en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à Kabuto.

La salutation du beau brun tira l'enseignant de sa rêvasserie.

- Bon-bonsoir, bafouilla-t-il piteusement.

- J'espère que la nourriture est à votre goût, poursuivit le propriétaire à l'adresse des adolescents attablés.

Ceux-ci se contentèrent d'approuver d'un vague hochement de tête, les mots restant coincés dans leurs gorges sèches.

- Monsieur souhaiterait-il quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda respectueusement le domestique.

- Un café fera l'affaire, je n'est guère d'appétit, répondit le concerné en s'installant sur la dernière chaise vide, en bout de table.

- Etes-vous sûr ? Il serait meilleur pour votre santé de ...

- Non. L'interrompit sans hausser la voix l'interrogé. Un café sera parfait, affirma-t-il en croisant les jambes.

Le serviteur acquiesça silencieusement et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

- Le manoir vous plaît-il ? Questionna l'Uchiwa.

- Ha-hai ! S'écria brusquement Sakura. Il est ... il est très ... réfléchit-elle, très grand et ...!

- Vous vivez ici toute l'année ? La coupa Ino en effaçant d'un rapide geste de la main la salive qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est pas un peu ..., tenta, choqué, Kiba.

- Sombre ? Compléta Tenten en croisant ses bras sur la table.

- Angoissant ? Enchaina Temari.

- Déprimant ? Termina Kiba.

Le jeune propriétaire les jaugea du regard, amusé par la situation.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Mais enfin ...par-parce que, bégaya la blonde à la queue de cheval, sentant le regard brûlant de l'Adonis sur elle.

- C'est calme, assura-t-il.

- Démo .. Uchiwa-san, marmonna Sakura en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, la civilisation ne vous manque-t-elle pas un minimum ?

- Pas plus que cela, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

- Et !

- Je pense que Uchiwa-san doit en avoir assez de toutes ces questions, l'interrompit d'un ton autoritaire l'enseignant. Veuillez excuser leur indiscrétion.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Sasuke.

C'est à cet instant précis que Kabuto revint, une tasse de café noir dans les mains qu'il déposa sur la table devant son maître.

- Merci Kabuto.

Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement puis recula vers le fond de la salle.

- Et bien, Naruto, te voilà bien sage ! Serais-tu malade ?

En effet, chose des plus curieuses, depuis le début du dîner, le blondinet n'avait ni parlé, ni mangé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- NARUTO ! Hurla Sakura, en secouant violemment son voisin.

- Q ... Hein ? Emergea le concerné.

- Deux, compléta intelligemment Kiba. Tu nous couves quoi ? Un grippe ? Une tumeur ? Un infractus ?

- De un, Kiba on dit infARctus, et de deux c'est pas une maladie qui se choppe progressivement, c'est brusque, imprévoyable, récita Naruto.

- Ah ouais ? Ben « imprévoyable », ça existe pas comme mot d'abord ! S'insurgea Kiba.

- Bien bien les enfants du calme. Un peu de retenu, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ! S'offusqua l'enseignant.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et tourna son visage incompréhensif vers son professeur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence du beau brun. Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans son corps, s'insérant dans son coeur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le connaître ? D'avoir déjà pu l'admirer ? Les yeux azurs du lycéen accrochèrent ceux sombres de son vis-à-vis. Il ne put détourner son regard pendant un long moment.  
La suite du repas se passa sans incident notable, exceptés quelques petites disputes inutiles.  
Minuit sonna, les élèves quittèrent à contre coeur la table en remerciant leurs hôtes.

La chambre des filles était plongée dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par les fins rayons blanchâtres de la Reine de la Nuit et de son fidèle Cortège. Seuls, quelques ronflements déchiraient le silence religieux qui régnait en maître dans la pièce. Hinata, dernière des filles encore éveillée était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle trituraient nerveusement ses couvertures.

- Comment puis-je haïr sincèrement quelqu'un que je connais à peine ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

A quelques kilomètres du manoir, dans les montagnes enneigées, rampait lamentablement un homme emmitouflé dans un long manteau en fourrure, tâché de sang.  
«Monstre monstre monstre monstre », crachait-il dans une litanie sans fin.

« monstre monstre monstre »

Il sentait ses forces disparaître progressivement et ses membres s'alourdir alors qu'il s'efforçait de poursuivre péniblement sa route.  
Soudain, il se figea : quelqu'un approchait, il était proche, tout proche. Dans un dernier espoir, il tenta de se hisser sur ses jambes pour tenir tête à son agresseur mais en vain, il retomba pitoyablement dans la neige déjà ensanglantée.

- Monstre ! Montre ! Par pitié, quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un, à l'aide ! hurla-t-il, terrifié en trainant son corps meurtri.

- Je vous en supplie ! A l'aide ! Supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

La peur régnait en maître dans son coeur.

- Par pitié, quelqu'un, sanglota-t-il. A l'aide, par pitié ... Seigneur ...

Il stoppa net ses mouvements, sentant une présence au-dessus de lui.

- Monstre, murmura-t-il une ultime fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut un liquide chaud couler de sa jugulaire et l'odeur infect du sang.

* * *

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	6. Un premier Adieu

**Chapitre 6 : Un premier Adieu**

Les nuages peuvent s'avérer utiles dans certains cas, n'est-ce pas chers auditeurs/lecteurs ? Je lis sur vos visages une incompréhension totale. Pourquoi nous rassemblons-nous en plein jour ? Une proposition ? Non, je ne me suis pas cogné la tête. Non, les Martiens ne vont pas envahir la Terre, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Non, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais bien que le Soleil domine encore le ciel. Par impulsion ? Petit malin, c'est effectivement la bonne réponse. Mais trêve de bavardage, je ne préfère pas être là ce soir. Pourquoi ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous commencez sérieusement à me faire c*** avec vos questions. Cependant, en parfaite femme civilisée que je suis (vous ne me croyez pas ? Et bien vous avez totalement raison) je vais vous répondre. Quelqu'un a-t-il une petite idée ? Non, je plaisante, sinon on y est encore demain. Donc, cette nuit est spéciale. Mon inspiration, la Lune nous fera l'honneur de sa présence. Comme tous les soirs, j'en conviens. Toutefois, lorsque les ténèbres régneront, la Reine de la Nuit dominera sous sa forme intégrale. En bref, c'est la pleine Lune. Et alors ? Me demandez-vous. Savez-vous seulement ce qui erre au dehors les nuits de pleine lune ? Non, pas les clochards … non enfin oui les mulots et les hiboux se promènent la nuit, mais ce n'est pas à eux que je faisais allusion mais plutôt à des êtres beaucoup beaucoup plus dangereux et terrifiants. Des êtres qui hantent vos nuits et les peuplent de cauchemars ...

Connaissez-vous le mythe du loup-garou ?

Et une autre question stupide, je vous l'accorde mais une fois de plus capitale.  
Le loup-garou relève de la tradition fantastique. Il s'agit d'un homme qui, grâce à des pouvoirs particuliers, se transforme en loup et qui assume par conséquent tous les caractères que l'on attribue à cet animal : puissance musculaire, agilité, ruse et férocité. Cependant, lorsqu'il est sous sa forme animale, il conserve sa voix et ses yeux. Il reste ainsi reconnaissable. Les nuits de pleine Lune sont invoquées comme la principale cause de transformations involontaires en loup selon les croyances modernes, mais elles ne sont que peu mentionnées dans les récits anciens. La lycanthropie (maladie qui transforme un humain en loup) peut s'acquérir par la naissance, l'hérédité, une exposition à la pleine lune, une malédiction, un rituel satanique (pour les chrétiens, les loups-garous sont les alliés du Seigneur Satan), l'absorption de chair humaine, ou encore en revêtant la peau d'un loup. Je pense que ses informations vous suffiront pour comprendre la suite de mon récit alors reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés à notre dernière séance.

* * *

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Voilà ce que se répétait dans une litanie sans fin Inuzuka Kiba, assis en tailleur sur son lit défait.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai un minimum d'attirance pour un homme que je suis gay pour autant ! »

« Un minimum ? Le questionna sur un ton ironique sa conscience."

« Mais j'y peux rien moi ! Se défendit l'adolescent »

« Mais oui ! Ricana la petite voix »

« Je ne suis pas gay ! S'entêta le brun. Mais il est vrai qu'il est très beau, admit-il»

« Nee Maman, souffla d'une voix quasi inaudible le jeune homme, est-ce mal de trouver un homme beau ? »

* * *

Pendant que Kiba s'évertuait à se prouver son hétérosexualité, Naruto, malgré le couvre feu depuis longtemps dépassé, se promenait furtivement dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche du passage camouflé, à la recherche de cette dague qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. En seulement quelques heures, elle était devenue une véritable obsession.  
Après quelques longues et interminables minutes de marche silencieuse, le blondinet repéra enfin la cache. Un rictus étrange étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'il actionnait doucement le levier. Il pénétra ensuite dans la mystérieuse petite salle et se dépêcha d'extraire une nouvelle fois l'objet convoité. Il soupira de soulagement en le palpant minutieusement, se laissant submerger par la sensation de l'acier sous ses doigts nus. Il redessina lentement les colombes puis le "X", s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de la dague. Brusquement, un flash de lumière aveuglant jaillit sous ses paupières closes, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et grogner une grossièreté.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cet incident qu'une ribambelle d'images défilait dans son esprit. Il vit ainsi ce qui semblait être la chambre du Conseil du Goteï, puis la scène se brouilla pour laisser apparaître des enfants jouant dans une cour, des personnes les observaient en souriant pleinement. Une fois encore sa vue devint floue : il voyait à présent un bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds, cloué sur un mur puis, une clairière ravagée où gisaient nombre de corps dans des états critiques, vint ensuite une scène plus qu'étrange où deux hommes semblaient se disputer dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. L'image se troubla encore, un homme emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire à capuche, se tenait devant lui, à genoux, la tête baissée, immobile alors que la pluie s'écoulait le long de ses membres puis … plus rien. Naruto ré-ouvrit les yeux, effrayé, chaque parcelle de son corps tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? Murmura-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains toujours crispées sur l'arme.

Le blondinet rejoint, dans un état second sa chambre. En entrant, il remarqua tout de même l'un des ses amis, prostré sur son lit.

- Kiba ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

- Na-naru ! Sursauta l'interpellé.

- ça va pas ? Demanda le Blondinet en s'approchant du lit de son camarade.

- Si si, je vais bien. Tenta de le rassurer le brun.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va plutôt te coucher.

Naruto acquiesça. Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'allait pas bien. Après tout, il ne l'avait même pas questionné sur sa ballade nocturne. Toutefois, malgré une culpabilité naissante, il ne se sentait pas capable, mentalement, d'écouter les déboires du brun. Il s'allongea dans son lit et ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard.

* * *

- Hina .. hé ma puce, il faut se lever, susurra tendrement Meïline à l'oreille de son amie.

- Mmmmhhh, répondit la brunette en grattant paresseusement sa joue gauche contre son oreiller.

Elle n'avait malheureusement que très peu dormi, repensant sans cesse au pseudo propriétaire du manoir.

- Tu as les yeux cernés, mauvaise nuit ? Enchaina inquiète la frêle jeune fille aux cheveux argentés.

Hinata l'observa un moment puis se releva.

- J'ai cherché les toilettes pendant des heures, ce manoir est un véritable labyrinthe, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Un « Ino dégage de là, sale Truie » retentit dans la pièce, suivit d'un « Laisse tombé gros front, comment veux-tu le séduire avec ta laideur inégalable ? »

- Elles ont le béguin pour Uchiwa-san, déglutit Meïline.

Au nom de leur hôte, Hinata tressaillit.

- Et toi ? Que penses-tu de lui ? L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Meïline sourit doucement à cette réplique.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai qu'il est très beau, élégant et qu'il doit avoir un nombre incalculable d'autres qualités mais il reste si mystérieux et puis ... je ... il est très séduisant mais ... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ... il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal ...

- Hn, approuva Hinata et quittant lentement la chambre.

* * *

Kiba marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir, se dirigeant vers la salle de repas, lorsqu'il croisa la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

- U-uchiwa-san.

- Oh kiba, c'est cela ?

Le lycéen acquiesça en baissant la tête, les joues rosies. Son vis-à-vis sourit devant la timidité de son invité.

- La nuit vous a-t-elle été agréable ? Demanda-t-il pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Kiba releva enfin son visage et remarqua les cernes, bien qu'atténuées par une couche de fond de teint, du jeune propriétaire. Il semblait exténué et le sourire qu'il affichait sonnait horriblement faux.  
Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son invité, l'Uchiwa poursuivit :

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Kabuto-san m'attend. Expliqua-t-il en tournant les talons, laissant derrière lui un Kiba rougissant.

« Je NE suis PAS gay » pensa douloureusement le jeune garçon.

* * *

- Merde ! S'écria Neji, furieux.

Désormais, il n'était plus perdu dans ses pensées, comme habituellement, mais paumé physiquement.

- Foutues toilettes introuvables !

Eh oui, même le génie Hyuga avait des besoins naturels et comme de fait exprès selon lui, Kabuto-san avait omit de leur expliquer, à lui et ses camarades comment se rendre dans ce maudit lieu ! Ce manoir était définitivement une plaie !

* * *

- Kakashi-senseï !

- Temari ? Sursauta l'enseignant en se tournant pour contempler sa jeune élève.

- C'est carnaval aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en détaillant son professeur.

Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume sombre, certes magnifique, mais trop serré pour lui. Ainsi, au lieu d'épouser ses fesses de sorte à faire baver d'envie la gente féminine, son pantalon le collait de partout, rentrant douloureusement entre ses fesses aplaties par le tissu, le bas balayait le sol. Le fonctionnaire semblait aussi avoir quelques difficultés à bouger ses bras, boudinés par sa veste.

- Monsieur Uchiwa a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me prêter des habits, répondit ennuyé mais fier Kakashi.

- Ses habits ? Interrogea sur un ton amusé la lycéenne.

- Exact ma chère. Les miens sont humides et puants et ...

- Il lui vont à ravir, c'est une vérité incontestable, le coupa la lycéenne, mais ..

- Mais ?

- Par contre … sur vous, pouffa l'élève.

- Sur moi ? S'inquiéta l'argenté.

- Ils perdent tout de leurs charmes, sensei. Autant l'avouer, vous ressemblez à une dinde enrobée, comprimée dans une étroite mitaine.

* * *

Epuisé et énervé au possible, Neji se décida à braver l'interdit : rentrer dans une pièce dont la porte était close. Il visita curieux l'intérieur. Le mobilier, que ce soient les commodes, le lit ou encore les fauteuils était recouvert de bâches blanchâtres et poussiéreuses. Le beau brun repéra une petite bosse au dessus de l'un des meubles. Il s'y dirigea, hésita un instant puis souleva le tissu, laissant apparaître un cadre à photo.  
Il l'épousseta d'un geste précis pour ensuite le contempler sous tous ses angles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? » S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait lentement qu'il ne rêvait pas mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Un long frisson parcourut son corps, s'attardant sur chacune de ses parcelles. Il déglutit péniblement, ne pouvant détourner le regard du cadre, qu'il tenait fermement malgré ses mains tremblantes. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il recula précipitamment et lâcha d'un geste vif l'objet.  
Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, pétrifié, le dos collé au mur de pierre. Il détailla la pièce et comprit son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. JAMAIS ! Il n'y avait pourtant pas prêté attention en entrant, mais maintenant il la sentait, cette aura sombre et oppressante qui planait lourdement dans la salle. Les rideaux ébènes étaient bien présents mais tirés de chaque côté de la double fenêtre aux carreaux fissurés. Les rayons de la Lune éclairaient les lieux, donnant à Neji l'opportunité, bien qu'il soit tenté de fermer les yeux, de mirer les recoins de la petite pièce. Les quelques meubles, un canapé, une armoire, une table basse et une penderie étaient recouverts d'un tissu blanchâtre et poussiéreux. D'autres objets inconnus trônaient, eux aussi tapissés de ces étranges draps. Quatre horloges archaïques ornaient les murs, faisant raisonnés leurs récurrents « tic tac ». Quelques portraits d'hommes à la dentition sur-développée complétaient la décoration murale.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Neji se rua sur la porte d'entrée, oubliant le cadre toujours à ses pieds, se heurtant au passage sur plusieurs objets dont l'un le fit trébucher et s'écraser avec toute la grâce d'un sac à patate sur le sol glacial. Le lycéen gémit de douleur à son contact, puis se pétrifia en découvrant, logée entre ses jambes, une tête de tigre aux dents acérés, voilée par un tissu blanc. Il serra les poings, à s'en blanchir les phalanges puis se releva brusquement pour sortir de cette reconstitution de l'Enfer. Il referma de toutes ses forces la porte et s'y adossa, terrorisé.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda une voix froide et menaçante.

Neji releva les yeux et reconnut, malgré l'obscurité, le domestique Kabuto. Son coeur battait la chamade, encore sous le choc, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il bouscula violemment le serviteur et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put.  
Le manoir était effrayant, il le savait parfaitement, mais là, c'était bien pire. Chaque recoin lui inspirait une horreur sans limite. Il avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose d'inconnu labourait son estomac, et il en était sûr : ce n'était pas que dû à la peur.  
Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, l'adolescent percuta de plein fouet un torse finement musclé.

* * *

- Hé le cleps, file-moi le pain grillé !

- Oh non, c'est impossible. Le « cleps » risquerait de le pestiférer, vociféra Kiba en adressant un regard meurtrier à Gaara.

- En effet, conclut ce-dernier en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Grrr.

- Du calme vous deux, s'exaspéra Ino, encore ensommeillée, vous n'êtes pas chez vous.

- Et bah t'as qu'à dire à l'autre Bisounours mal léché que son pain, il peut se le carrer là où je pense.

- Kiba, soupira Kakashi en reposant sa tartine.

- Tu devrais être reconnaissant, s'indigna ledit « bisounours », habituellement, les clébards, ça mange de la pâtée à même le sol.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ?

- Jouer ? Je n'ai pas de balle mais si tu en trouve une …

- T'es pas assez digne pour cela !

- Et c'est toi qui parle de dignité ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

- C'est pas un mec aussi coincé que toi qui va me faire la leçon.

- Moi ? Coincé ? Tu confonds discrétion -dont tu es dépourvu soit dit en passant- et "balai dans le cul" !

- Alors là, c'est même plus une batte renforcée que t'as dans le cul mais une fusée !

- Les garçons ! Les interrompit sèchement le professeur.

- Oh le travelo, il se la boucle ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux lycéens.

- Et après on se plaint que je suis de mauvais poil, mais avec ça au petit déj, soupira blasé Kankuro en dévisageant les deux perturbateurs.

- Je vois que c'est plutôt animé ici, sourit un magnifique brun, en entrant dans la pièce.

- Excusez ces deux idiots, Uchiwa-san, demanda Kakashi en se retournant vers leur hôte tout en mimant par derrière la pendaison des deux adolescents.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'Uchiwa en prenant place à table.

Cependant, à peine s'était-il assis que son domestique l'interpella, essoufflé :

- Uchiwa-sama, puis-je … vous parler un instant …

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit son employé.

- C'est louche, décréta d'une voix grave Sakura.

- Sherlock sortez de ce corps, déclara théâtralement Temari en secouant sa camarade.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que leur hôte ne revienne à table , la mine sérieuse. Il s'installa silencieusement et mira minutieusement chacun de ses invités.

- Des belles aux bois dormant font la grasse matinée ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en restant toutefois concentré.

- Oh, s'étonna Kakashi en comptant ses élèves, il semblerait en effet. Pourtant les chambres étaient vides quand je suis passé ….

- Ah oui ? Répliqua sur un ton suspicieux le beau brun.

- Naruto doit s'être perdu dans les couloirs, Senseï, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, expliqua calmement Tenten en soupirant.

- Mmm, admit l'enseignant. Mais Neji …

- Aux toilettes ! Proposa Kiba

- Ou il s'est, lui aussi, paumé. Réfléchit Sakura.

- Pas très glorieux pour un Hyûga, ricana Kiba en avalant une tartine.

- Hyûga ? Répéta surpris l'Uchiwa en fixant intensément l'adolescent.

Ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement un bref instant avant de se détendre .

- Il est vrai que c'est une prestigieuse et célèbre famille ... Vous en avez entendu parlé ? Questionna fière le professeur en adressant un discret clin d'oeil à Hinata.

- Je la connais de réputation, répondit sur un ton posé le brun en jetant un rapide regard à son majordome et sur la peinture accroché au mur proche de la table. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant agacé.

- Son oncle est général des armées de Konoha, continua Kakashi.

- Et le père de cet oncle l'était aussi, si je ne me trompe pas.

- En effet, l'héritier Hyûga devient, lorsqu'il est prêt, Général. C'est une tradition ancestrale, approuva l'enseignant.

Hinata baissa le visage, trouvant soudainement la nappe splendide. Elle était la fille du Général en question, même si celui-ci la considérait plus comme un fardeau que comme une héritière digne de ce nom.

- Hn, cela fait bien des lustres qu'il en est ainsi … murmura sombrement le bel Apollon.

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien notre pays !

- Monsieur Uchiwa est un passionné de littérature historique, décréta le majordome.

- Oh quelle bien belle passion vous avez là !

- Hn.

- Monsieur souhaite-t-il un mets particulier ? Interrogea le domestique, coupant court à la conversation.

- Non. Tu avais raison pour hier, comme toujours. Mon estomac a fait des siennes, j'ai dû le satisfaire … bien sur ce, je vous laisse à votre repas, les affaires m'appellent.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir salué une dernière fois ses invités.

- Quel métier exerce-t-il, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Demanda intrigué Kakashi.

- Le temps est toujours désastreux, soupira Kabuto en ignorant la question posée.

Le repas se termina quelques dizaines de minutes après. Les élèves se ruèrent sur les salles de bain, pendant que Kakashi dont la curiosité avait été éveillé plus tôt, resta en compagnie du domestique qui s'occupait de débarrasser.  
Ne sachant comment entamer une conversation avec ce genre d'homme, le professeur décida d'aborder un sujet tout autre que celui qui l'intriguait.

- Hiro Hyûga était un homme magnifique et respecté ...

- C'est lui qui a instauré la tradition des généraux Hyûga, c'est cela ? Répondit le domestique.

- Et bien oui, c'est exact. Un homme bourré de qualités : élégant, respecté, fort, intelligent, loyal, droit et tant d'autres ...

- En apparence, ... en apparence seulement, murmura le serviteur en quittant la pièce.

* * *

- Ne-Neji ?

- Naruto ?

Le blondinet dévisagea un instant Neji puis rougit en découvrant leur position plutôt suggestive. Il se trouvait assis fort confortablement à califourchon sur sur son camarade, qui lui s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour se surélever.

- Euh … excuse-moi, marmonna Naruto en rougissant de honte.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, il tendit, gêné, son bras à Neji. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire en face de lui et le corps en proie à une succession de frissons.

- Ne-neji tu-tu TREMBLES ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hé Neji ? Réponds ! S'inquiéta le blondinet en secouant vivement son camarade, espérant ainsi lui faire recouvrir ses esprits.

Mais tous ses efforts furent soldés par un échec cuisant. En effet, le brun semblait avoir perdu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il restait prostré au sol, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et le corps secoué par de violents tremblements.

- Neeeeejiiiii ? Je-je vais chercher du secours, re-reste ici, ok ? S'écria paniqué l'Uzumaki en tournant les talons.

Cependant, il se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière. Il posa son regard surpris sur la main, tenant fermement son bras puis sur le visage crispé du Hyuga.

- Ce … cet endroit n'est pas normal, réussit-il à articuler, il … il y a des-des choses qui …

- Je sais Neji, le coupa Naruto en arborant une mine soucieuse. Tout autour de nous … dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de cette propriété, il y a … cette aura ... malsaine et oppressante.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, Naruto … j'ai peur, sanglota Neji en s'agrippant désespérément au blondinet.

- Qu-QUOI ? Mais enfin Neji … si ça se trouve y a rien du tout, tenta de le rassurer le blond mal à l'aise, … nan mais quelle chochotte … les fantômes ça n'existent pas d'abord … hein ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. S'énerva le Hyûga.

- He-hein ?

- Je … quelque chose en moi …

- Quoi quelque chose en toi ? T'as la diarrhée ? Un bonbon mal avalé ? Un ...

- Non c'est … un … une … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer … mais ça grandit, expliqua paniqué le Hyûga.

- T'es enceinte ? Proposa innocemment le blond.

Neji, interprétant cette dernière phrase comme une moquerie, se leva brusquement et s'enfuit vers sa chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à Naruto. Il avait besoin d'aide et cet enfoiré se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

« Ne Papa …qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je … j'ai peur … Quelque chose … quelque chose gronde en moi … une force inconnue … incontrôlable ... du plus profond de mes entrailles je la sens grandir. Je … je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est … puissant … écrasant … J'ai peur Père … peur de perdre le contrôle ... » Sanglota intérieurement le Hyuga en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de son lit et dégagea du dessous un petit coffret.

Il caressa doucement le clapet de la petite boîte de bois clair, puis l'ouvrit calmement, prenant grand soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Une lueur de douleur s'alluma dans ses yeux nacrés alors qu'il fixait intensément son contenu. Il approcha une main tremblante de l'intérieur et en retira précautionneusement un pendentif de valeur, constitué d'une chaîne en argent où pendait un anneau d'une blancheur immaculée, incrusté de diamants bleutés. L'adolescent le posa au creux de sa main puis l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il reposa de sa main libre le coffret à ses côtés sans même détourner les yeux de son trésor. Car oui il s'agissait bien là d'un trésor inestimable pour les bijoutiers mais plus encore pour l'adolescent.

"Père" Pensa-t-il tristement "Que m'avez-vous caché ?"

* * *

**Flach Back**

- Tu vois cet anneau, mon fils ? Il appartient depuis des générations à notre famille … as-tu une idée d'où il peut provenir ?

- D'un mariage ? Demanda naïvement le petit garçon à ses côtés.

- Ahaha non Neji .. non mon chéri. C'est un présent.

- Un présent ?

- Oui, d'un illustre Seigneur étranger, expliqua doucement l'homme.

- D'un Seigneur étranger ? Répéta heureux le bambin.

- Oui ... vois-tu cet anneau a été confié à notre ancêtre Hiro Hyûga.

- Celui qui a instauré la tradition des généraux ?

- C'est exact, tu es un garçon cultivé mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Sourit l'homme en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux ébènes de sa progéniture. Il a légué ce trésor à sa descendance, et j'en ai hérité. Aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de le porter.

- A-à moi ? S'exclama surpris l'enfant tandis que son père lui accrochait la chaîne et l'anneau autour du cou. Père ... pourquoi ce n'est pas vous le Général des armées ? Demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux.

- Parce que je suis le cadet, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mon fils.

- C'est injuste.

- Ne dis pas ça … nous ne manquons de rien et puis ... diriger l'armée est une grosse responsabilité … je ne l'aurais sans doute pas supportée.

- Vous seriez un bien meilleur Général, Père.

- Tu dis cela parce que je suis ton père, cela n'a rien d'objectif. Mais bref, tu ne souhaites pas en savoir d'avantage sur ton nouveau pendentif ?

- Vous cherchez juste à changer de sujet, soupira le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet pour les enfants, se contenta de répondre le Hyûga.

- Père pourriez-vous m'en dire d'avantage sur cet héritage ? Sourit le plus jeune, ayant comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus en insistant.

- Cette histoire date d'il y a environ 500 ans maintenant... à cette époque Konoha et le fier pays de Kanaan s'entendaient à merveille, leurs dirigeants (dont Hiro) avaient tissé des relations professionnelles mais aussi amicales. Une belle époque où la paix régnait en maître incontesté, … mais comme tu le sais déjà une telle utopie ne pouvait perdurer éternellement …

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda soudainement intéressé le bambin en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Il y eu un incident … personne ne sut quoi exactement mais il s'est produit quelque chose … de grave. Le Goteï, instance primaire du pays de Kanaan était en ébullition. Je subodore ... mais je n'en ai aucune preuve, que les Généraux du pays étaient en opposition sur un sujet inconnu avec le Sénat. Durant ce laps de temps, Hiro reçu une lettre, que l'on nomma avec le temps « The Beginning » nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui qui peut en être l'auteur et son contenu nous est inconnu mais ce qui est sûr .. c'est qu'il devait être d'une importance capitale puisque le Général Hiro se rendit lui même le lendemain au Goteï.

Quelques jours après son arrivé, l'un des Généraux de Kanaan était déclaré décédé d'une maladie obscure, s'en suivit d'autres décès de personnalités importantes, les Généraux tombaient un à un. Hiro disparut durant plusieurs jours avec quelques uns des derniers membres du Goteï. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il rentra immédiatement au pays, épuisé mais … il était différent … quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, sa fougue et sa volonté de fer s'étaient effacées. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus … il se consacrait corps et âme à son travail malgré les chaudes recommandations de son entourage et des médecins.

Pendant ce temps là, les derniers généraux du Goteï disparurent mystérieusement .. il fut seulement expliqué à la foule qu'une mission s'était très mal terminée … la 4 ème génération de Généraux de Kanaan resta dans les mémoires comme la plus forte de toutes. Cependant, discrètement le Sénat s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit vite oubliée … dans l'ombre cette génération fut surnommée la « Génération Déchue »

Quelques jours plus tard, une nuit de pleine Lune, Hiro disparut à son tour. Il revint le lendemain, les traits tirés par l'épuisement et avec ce fameux anneau, qu'il a dit être un présent d'un illustre seigneur étranger. Après l'avoir confié à son fils unique, il mit fin à ses jours. »  
**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Neji serra fortement ses poings et mordilla sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure pour canaliser sa rage et sa peine. "Père"

**Flash Back**

La scène se déroule dans une chambre modeste, éclairée faiblement par une lampe de chevet. Au milieu de la pièce, un lit défait où repose un homme aux traits tirés par l'épuisement et au teint anormalement pâle. Cet homme sait la fin proche, puisqu'il la lui même décidé. Pourtant il se bat férocement pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour respirer ses dernières bouffées. Pourquoi cette lutte insensée ? Pour le petit ange se tenant voûté devant le lit, les mains crispées sur l'une de son père mourant.

- Pourquoi ... Père ? Sanglota-t-il en adressant un regard suppliant à son parent.

- Ne pleure pas, mon garçon. Je .. je déteste cela ...

- Pour-pourquoi ? Répéta le garçonnet, les yeux embués de larmes.

- C'est la meilleure solution, mon chéri.

- Mais POURQUOI ? S'énerva le bambin en suffoquant légèrement.

- Je suis malade, il n'y a plus aucun espoir ... c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé moi même à ton oncle de me procurer ce poison.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous soigner ?

- Parce que ... il n'y a pas de remède mon ange, seule la mort pourra ...

- NON ! Je je refuse ! Je ne veux PAS ! S'écria le plus jeune en secouant son père, ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'affaiblir d'avantage. Père ... huhnhun

Le malade, sentant ses yeux se voilés, releva tendrement le visage de son fils pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, souffla-t-il en caressant le visage enfantin. Si tu savais ...

- Alors ne me laissez pas ... père.

- Je sais que c'est dur mon chéri mais ... il faut que tu sois fort. Ecoute-moi ... il faut que tu saches que ...

Le malade fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Malgré cela, il empêcha sa progéniture d'alerter un médecin : il ne lui restait plus assez de temps.

- Ecoute-moi Neji ! Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a bien des êtres dont tu ignores jusqu'à l'existence, pourtant ils existent bel et bien … cachés dans les endroits obscurs et non visités … ces êtres peuvent nous sembler des monstres mais … Neji, ne juge pas trop hâtivement … regarde ces monstres, non pas comme des animaux sauvages mais comme des humains torturés ..., annonça-t-il en sentant sa respiration devenir difficile.

- Je ne comprends pas Père !

- Neji, il faut toujours chercher la vérité, une fois cela accomplie part en quête de la vérité cachée … celle qui pourrait bouleverser le monde ... celle qui à elle seule pourrait ...

- Père ! Hurla le Gamin.

L'interpellé lui sourit et bougea les lèvres une dernière fois "je t'aime". Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement sous les cris désespérés du petit Neji, spectateur impuissant de cette tragédie. Il eut beau secouer son père de toutes ses maigres forces, l'homme ne se réveilla pas ... ni ce jour-là ... ni le lendemain ... ni aucun autre jour.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

- Père ... hunhun ... que .. qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis que je suis entré dans ce manoir ... je-je j'ai cette chose en moi ... qui grandit.

Neji serra fort l'anneau.

_"Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on pense" _

Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit ... une idée absurde ...

_" Tu es un bon garçon Neji, ne l'oublie jamais."_

Il ressassa sa vie et comprit ... comprit que cette idée absurde ...

_"Quelques jours plus tard, une nuit de pleine Lune, Hiro disparut à son tour"_

Tout lui parut clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'est c'est impo-impossible … oui … impossible …. si j'en étais un … mon père aussi … et puis …

_]" Parce que ... il n'y a pas de remède mon ange, seule la mort pourra ..."_

- Neji mon vieux tu deviens complètement cinglé … je ne me suis jamais transformé … et-et la pleine lu-lune ne m'affecte en rien …. alors … alors … non ... non non non NOOOOON !

_"Neji, ne juge pas trop hâtivement … regarde ces monstres, non pas comme des animaux sauvages mais comme des humains torturés"_

_" Tu es un bon garçon mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais."_

Je suis ... non ... père ... père ... je suis ... je suis, sanglota l'adolescent en se laissant glisser sur le sol froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, plaquant ses jambes tremblantes sur son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux formé.

Cachée dans l'ombre, une fine silhouette attendait patiemment, le dos collé au mur. Elle bascula pour se remettre sur pied.

- Nan nan nan nan nan, sanglota Neji en serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Nan.

- Pleurnicher ne vous aidera pas, Hyûga. Résonna une voix grave dans la chambre.

- Qui qui est est là ? S'écria l'adolescent en sursautant.

Il tourna frénétiquement la tête, inquiet.

- Pourquoi vous torturer alors que vous savez pertinemment la réponse ? Que vous crient vos entrailles Hyûga ?

Neji se retourna brusquement, mais il ne trouva que le vide derrière lui.

- Je peux vous donner les réponses que vous cherchez, continua la voix, mais souhaitez-vous seulement les entendre ?

- Des réponses ? Répéta sur ses gardes le lycéen.

- Je peux par exemple vous confirmer votre véritable nature ... vous dire que les loups-garous ne sont pas seulement un mythe ... vous le démontrer ici même.

- Naannn !

- Ne vouliez-vous pas savoir ? Après tout, vous avez joué la fouine.

- Vous faites allusion à … à la …

- A la photo, en effet.

- Je ne comprend pas … rien … Pourquoi Hiro-san serait venu ici il y a 500 ans ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

- Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores, jeune homme, soupira la voix.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? MAIS qui êtes-VOUS à la fin ?

- Sache juste que c'est ton unique chance de savoir la vérité, sinon tu mourras ignorant.

- Alors … vous êtes la pour ...

- Mmh, fouiner peut entrainer de graves conséquences, Hyûga.

* * *

- Sensei !

- Ino ?

- Si vous ne séparez pas immédiatement les deux boulets en bas, c'est moi qui m'en charge ! Menaça la blonde en adressant inconsciemment un regard meurtrier à son professeur.

- Le sale cabot et le Bisounours mal léché ? Demanda las, l'enseignant.

- Qui d'autre ? Hurla Ino en serrant les poings.

- Du-du caaaalme, bégaya le fonctionnaire en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Mais qu'ils se tapent dessus, m**** qu'on en finisse ! Ce sont des MECS, alors qu'ils se comportent comme tels !

- Ne-ne soit pas pas vulgaire, jeune fi-fille.

- Je viens de vous dire que j'allais commettre un meurtre et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est !

- Je-je vais m'en charger mais je dois d'abord débusquer Neji, d'accord ?

- Si vous partez chercher Neji, je les encastre tout les deux dans le mur.

- OK, je-je vais m'en charger de suite, mais calme-toi, hein ?

* * *

_Deux yeux d'un rouges écarlates le miraient intensément. Il se perdit bien vite dans ce regard brûlant, dans ses orbes sinistres d'une profondeur abyssale. Envoûté, il s'avança lentement vers eux, écrasant l'herbe humide sous ses pieds nus. Il repoussa mécaniquement les quelques fougèrent qui lui barraient le chemin, écorchant par moment ses bras dénudés et déchirant inconsciemment son t-shit aux tons orangées. Il s'enfonça progressivement dans la forêt, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que les voix des policiers derrière lui se transformaient en murmures. Il s'engouffrait plus profondément dans l'enfer vert, le regard fixé sur les deux perles rougeoyantes, cachées dans un buisson touffu. Le garçon tressaillit : l'amas vert bougeait. Les billes écarlates disparurent. S'en suivit quelques bruissements, craquements puis plus rien._

_- Où es-tu ? Montre-toooooooi ! Qui es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là !_

_Seul le souffle du vent lui répondit ..._

- Putain ! Souffla Naruto Uzumaki en essuyant la transpiration qui perlait à son front. Encore ce rêve ...

Le jeune homme était allongé dans une position peu confortable sur un canapé ébène. Il s'était endormit peu après avoir averti son professeur de l'état inquiétant de son camarade Neji. Le blondinet caressa légèrement son ventre.

- Naruto ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver Neji, il n'est pas dans votre chambre, s'énerva Kakashi en entrant dans le champ de vision de l'adolescent.

- Ah oui ? Questionna étonné le blond en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir en aide à ton professeur préféré ?

- Si vous voulez, Kurenai-sensei.

- Euh … Naruto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu-tu as dit « Kurenai-sensei »

- Parce que vous m'avez demandé d'aider mon prof PREFERE.

- Je vois …

- En passant, je dois dompter tes camarades.

- oh ...

* * *

- Vire tes puces, sac à merde. Lança Gaara en foudroyant du regard son camarade, affalé sur l'unique fauteuil une place.

- En quel honneur, je te prie, Mister cConstipé ? Répliqua Kiba, en s'enfonçant plus encore dans le fauteuil.

- On a été trop gentil avec toi en te laissant manger à table.

- Les garçons, si vous voulez il y a d'autres fauteuils à l'étage, tenta Sakura en n'osant toutefois pas s'interposer entre les deux lycéens.

- T'as entendu Java ?

- Va voir si j'y suis Caniche tondu.

- QUOI ? Répète un PEU ?

BLAM

La porte du hall d'entrée claqua violemment, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Uchiwa Sasuke, se tenait là, devant eux, dégoulinant de pluie. Il maintenait fermement dans ses bras un Neji inconscient, livide et frigorifié.

- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas sortir du manoir ! S'exclama-t-il énervé en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le canapé. Il y déposa le corps sans vie de l'adolescent.

- Il n'y a pas que le froid qui peut être meurtrier dans ses montagnes, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre en dégageant le cou ensanglanté du jeune homme, l'exposant à la vue de tous.


	7. Ange Déchu

_Yosh !  
Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires ^^ et désolé pour l'attente ^^'_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Ange Déchu

Kanaan est un splendide pays situé entre la Mer Kishimoto et l'ex Royaume Ishbal. A sa tête deux assemblées : la plus influente étant le Goteï, un conseil suprême composé de 13 Généraux chargés chacun d'une division (chaque division étant spécialisée dans un domaine différent). Vient ensuite le Sénat, une chambre formée par une cinquantaine de vieillards expérimentés. Ils ont pour tâche de voter les lois, de signer quelques traités, et si besoin est, de s'opposer aux décisions du Goteï.

Kanaan, de par son armée et son économie, se place dans les premières puissances mondiales. Pays respecté et craint, il n'en reste pas moins blessé. Au fil du temps, il a dû faire face à de nombreuses guerres, toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres mais aussi à des révoltes, voire des conflits au sein même du gouvernement, entre les deux Assemblées. La blessure la plus meurtrière et dévastatrice dans son histoire restera la fin tragique et mystérieuse de la 4 ème génération de Généraux, 500 ans auparavant.

A cette époque déjà, le pays inspirait jalousie et admiration. Ses généraux, charismatiques et talentueux (mais considérés trop jeune par de nombreux pays) s'évertuaient à gagner les batailles et à améliorer la politique étrangère du pays. Le peuple vivait on ne peut mieux, ne souffrant ni de famine, ni de maladie. Cependant, la situation presque utopique se changea rapidement en un véritable cauchemar … un cauchemar malheureusement réel. En quelques semaines seulement, Kanaan perdit tous ses généraux et un bon nombre de ses Sénateurs. Derrière le visage rayonnant qu'arborait son gouvernement, un complot se dessinait. Personne ne sut jamais exactement quoi. Le premier à tomber fut le Général de la 8ème division, décédé d'une maladie obscure, le suivirent 5 Sénateurs et un autre général.

Hiro Hyûga, Général en chef des armées de Konoha, pays allié de Kanaan, reçut une lettre du Goteï, qu'il se hâta de faire disparaitre. Elle fut nommée avec le temps « The Beginning ». Son auteur et son contenu nous restent encore aujourd'hui inconnus. Ce qui est certain en revanche, c'est qu'elle fut la cause du départ précipité de Hiro Hyûga pour Kanaan. Les cadavres de Sénateur et de Général continuèrent malheureusement de s'entasser dans le cimetière gouvernemental.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée du Général Hyuga à Kanaan, durant « l'Aube de sang » le Sénat prit feu. A la grande surprise de tous, l'affaire fut très vite bouclée. « Rien de plus qu'un acte terroriste » avait expliqué le chancelier (sénateur suprême) Bradley.  
Puis, alors que la situation du pays frôlait la catastrophe, les derniers généraux ainsi que certains membres de leur division et Hiro Hyûga désertèrent la capitale pendant 5 jours. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Seuls eux le savent.  
Hiro Hyûga rentra seul à Kanaan et décida rapidement qu'il était grand temps pour lui de rejoindre sa patrie. Il fut déclaré à la foule que, malgré leur incroyable puissance, les derniers Généraux de Kanaan avaient succombé pour sauver leur patrie lors d'une mission de rang S (à haut risque). La 4ème génération resta dans les esprits comme la plus puissante de toutes. Cependant, discrètement, le Sénat s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit vite oubliée. Dans l'ombre, elle fut surnommée la « Génération Déchue ».  
Une fois revenu dans son pays natal, Hiro Hyûga se livra corps et âme à son travail, oubliant de se nourrir, ne trouvant plus le sommeil du juste. Il s'éclipsa une nuit de pleine lune pour une raison obscure et revint le lendemain, épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement. Il se contenta de passer les jours qui suivirent avec son unique fils, lui confia un anneau, puis mit fin à sa vie.

* * *

- Il n'y a pas que le froid qui peut être meurtrier dans ces montagnes, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre en dégageant le cou ensanglanté du jeune homme, l'exposant à la vue de tous.

Détresse … incompréhension …. l'ambiance qui pesait lourdement dans le salon du manoir se résumait à ces simples mots …

Au centre de la pièce trônait un canapé usé aux couleurs ternes sur lequel était assis un Shikamaru pensif. Contre sa hanche gauche, le lycéen pouvait sentir les pieds de Kiba, allongé de tout son long sur le divan, le regard abattu.

Sur le tapis grisâtre qui dépassait du dessous du sofa se tenait Kankuro, les jambes étendues devant lui, passant sous une table basse en verre.

Plus loin, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurait silencieusement Hinata. Kakashi passait tendrement sa main dans sa chevelure brune, tentant par ce simple geste de la réconforter.

A quelques mètres sur leur droite s'étaient réunis à même le sol la totalité des lycéennes. Sakura enlaçait Meïline, caressant lentement de bas en haut son dos. Tenten, Ino et Temari, chacune de leur côté, ruminaient de sombres pensées, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, ou sur les innombrables tableaux qui ornaient les murs.

Lee errait désorienté, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sur la première marche des escaliers situés au fond de la salle, dans la semi-obscurité, se tenaient côte à côte Choji et Shino. L'un trouvait ses chips anormalement amères, l'autre taquinait tristement une fourmi qui gambadait sur l'une de ses mains.

Plus haut dans les escaliers, Gaara semblait statufié.

Enfin, sur les dernières marches, Naruto essayait de canaliser le trop plein d'émotions qui l'avaient assailli. La culpabilité le rongeait avidement. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette blague stupide … si seulement … alors rien ne serait arrivé … Kabuto-san ne serait pas en train de nettoyer de corps inanimé … Uchiwa-san ne se sentirait pas responsable. Car oui, le bel éphèbe semblait s'en vouloir cruellement d'après le Blond. Après avoir déposé le cadavre de son camarade et donné quelques directives à son serviteur, l'Uchiwa s'était excusé puis retiré dans sa chambre. Depuis, plus rien. Ils restaient tous là à broyer du noir, attendant ils ne savaient trop quoi.

Les heures s'écoulaient ainsi … dans un calme olympien et une ambiance pesante. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis digne des plus grands films d'horreur ne retentisse, arrachant quelques petits sourires aux élèves.

- Bien ! S'exclama Kakashi en se relevant. Vous pouvez vous retirer dans vos appartements … je … je vais voir où … où en est Kabuto-san.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent tristement, certains quittèrent la pièce d'autres préférèrent ne pas bouger.

Kakashi traversa un long corridor d'un pas lent et mal assuré puis entra, hésitant dans une pièce carrelée aux tons beaucoup trop blancs et dont le centre était occupé par une longue table en acier. Il y trouva un Kabuto las en train de retirer un tablier ensanglanté.

- Le repas sera bientôt prêt. Déclara d'une voix neutre le serviteur en déposant sur la table des gants en caoutchouc usés.

Kakashi hocha la tête de bas en haut, incapable de formuler une quelconque phrase. Pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il pensait se réfugier dans les couloirs déserts de la demeure mais le destin en voulut autrement. Naruto l'avait intercepté dans sa course folle, la tête basse. Faisant fis de son état fiévreux, il décida d'écouter son élève. Cependant, ce-dernier paraissait hésiter sur la marche à suivre, son souffle tremblant, ce qui alerta son professeur. Puis, toujours la tête basse, il se lança :

- Sensei, je … y a quelque chose dont … dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement au lycéen de poursuivre.

- Il serait ... sans doute ... mieux que je vous le montre, murmura le blond.

- Que tu me montres quoi, Naruto ? Interrogea doucement le fonctionnaire.

- C'est pas loin ! S'écria l'Uzumaki en relevant enfin son visage, attrapant la main de l'adulte pour le conduire à la cache qu'il avait découvert il y a peu. Kakashi se laissa entraîner sans opposer de résistance, trop intrigué.

Arrivé à destination, l'adolescent enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture, faisant apparaître le fameux passage. Son accompagnateur écarquilla les yeux. « Mais où était-il tombé kami-sama ? » Naruto, n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de l'adulte s'enfonça dans la cachette, vite suivi par l'enseignant. Sans lui laisser le temps d'observer les lieux à sa guise, il lui tendit la mystérieuse dague.

- Je l'ai trouvée involontairement Sensei, déclara-t-il lorsque le fonctionnaire lui prit l'arme des mains.

Il la détailla du regard, la palpa, constatant le « X » gravé à l'arrière et les divers autres symboles. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il en reconnaissait certains.

- Kami-sama souffla-t-il, sa main crispée sur le poignard. Naruto, reprit-il après un court instant de silence, ne parle de cela à personne ! Tu entends ? Personne !

- O ... oui, accepta sans rechigner le blond, une pointe de peur transparaissant dans sa voix. Mais-mais c'est quoi ?

- Rien Naruto ! Grogna l'enseignant. "Un problème dans lequel il ne vaut mieux pas mettre son nez"

Il reposa ensuite la dague à sa place, enserra plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait le poignet de son élève et le tira hors de la cachette. Une fois cela fait, il lui ordonna fermement de retourner immédiatement avec ses camarades non sans lui avoir au préalable répété de tout oublier au sujet de sa découverte.

* * *

- Kabuto-san ? Appela Timidement Ino en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Oui ? Soupira l'interpellé, terminant d'éplucher une pomme de terre.

- Que mange-t-on ?

- Bouillon de légumes. Répondit mécaniquement le serviteur, laissant choir le légume dans une marmite déjà bien remplie.

- Beurk, s'indigna la Blonde en tirant la langue.

- C'est excellent pour la santé, sourit-t-il alors que les mots « sale gosse » se dessinaient dans son esprit. Dans ma jeunesse, ma mère m'en cuisinait régulièrement et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint une seule fois.

Le majordome se dirigea vers un placard, l'ouvrit et en retira un flacon. Pour lui, la confection d'un bouillon s'apparentait à une forme d'art bien trop méprisée.

- C'est pas bon, affirma sur un ton désinvolte la jeune fille en quittant la cuisine.

- Ignorante, maugréa dans sa barbe Kabuto.

* * *

- Les garçons, réfléchit Sakura en entrant dans l'antre des mâles. Un action/ vérité avant de manger, ça vous tente ? Termina-t-elle en relevant son doux visage, attendant une quelconque réponse.

- Pourquoi pas, approuva Kankuro en rejoignant la rose. Cela nous changera les idées.

- Mais quelle merveilleuse idée vous avez là ma douce fleur de cerisier ! S'exclama Lee, heureux comme jamais, limite il sautillait sur place.

Sakura se retint de peu de s'enfuir. Bien qu'elle lui ait dit et montré un nombre de fois incalculable que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, le brun persévérait toujours, s'entêtant à lui faire grotesquement la cour.

- Yosh ! Brailla Kiba en s'étirant. On joue dans le salon ?

- Ok, sourit Sakura. Je vais chercher les filles !

- Temari, action ou vérité ? Interrogea Tenten en souriant sadiquement.

Voilà bientôt 30 minutes que les adolescents avaient débuté leur jeu, oubliant l'espace d'un moment le décès de leur camarade. Tous sans exception avaient accepté de participer, certains sous la contrainte, d'autres volontairement. Toutefois, malgré leurs efforts, Kakashi avait refusé gentiment, prétextant être fatigué et avoir besoin de réfléchir. La mort de son élève l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Les élèves s'étaient donc réunis, avaient repoussé la table basse du tapis et s'y étaient installés, allongés, assis, avachis, affalés, ...

- Vérité ? Souffla la blonde en fermant les yeux.

- Hunhun, rigola sournoisement son amie. Que penses-tu réellement de Shikamaru ?

Temari grinça des dents. « Merde »

- J'ai bien envie de savoir moi aussi, siffla Choji en se resservant une chips.

Meïline jubilait intérieurement sans détacher ses yeux des cheveux de Ino, qu'elle s'appliquait à tresser.

- Il … il est chiiiiant, c'est un flemmard macho … un paresseux doublé d'un abruti mais …

- Mais ? Répéta amusé Naruto, pressant la jeune fille.

- Mais il lui arrive PARFOIS de se comporter comme un gentleman et … bref jelappréciequandmême ! Rougit la blonde en détournant le regard. Entendre ses amis pouffer était bien assez humiliant … pas besoin en plus de les voir se fendre la gueule.

- Ahahaha à ton-ton tour Tema, ricana Naruto.

La dénommée « Tema » lui envoya un regard made in furie meurtrière. Puis, alors qu'une idée - oh combien tentante- germait dans son esprit tordu, les bords de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un inquiétant sourire carnassier. « Il allait payer, oh oui il allait payer »

- Mon p'tit Naru, action ou vérité ? Jubila-t-elle.

S'il choisissait vérité, Sabaku lui poserait sûrement une question gênante, peut-être même une concernant son passé et cela, il devait l'éviter à tout prix. Toutefois, si il optait pour l'action, rancunière comme elle est, elle lui demandera un truc du genre « Embrasse machin » ou autres débilités... il connaissait assez la jeune fille pour en être certain.

- Ben alors Kitsune on se dégonfle ? Le brusqua Temari sans se départir de son sourire – oh combien inquiétant.

- Action bien sûr ! Répondit l'égo surdimensionné de la pile électrique.

- Soit, alors va proposer à Uchiwa-san de se joindre à nous.

- Hors de question ! S'écria outré le Blond.

- Peuh t'façon t'as pas le choix, monsieur le trouillard.

- JE SUIS PAS UN TROUILLARD !

- Prouve-le alors, lopette ! Le provoqua sa camarade.

- Bien !

Naruto se leva prestement, jurant contre une certaine lycéenne. Il gonfla ses joues, boudant puis partit à la recherche du maître des lieux.

- Il est dans la Bibliothèque à ce qu'il paraît, le prévint Kiba en pouffant.

Le blond grogna pour la forme mais se rendit toutefois à l'endroit indiqué. La pièce était éclairée par deux rangées de bougies, positionnées des deux côtés de la salle. Au centre trônaient quelques fauteuils entourés par d'interminables rangées d'ouvrages en tout genre. Accolé à l'une d'elle, les yeux fixés sur un ancien manuscrit, l'Uchiwa semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto en profita pour le contempler un instant, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine pour une raison inconnue.

- Ano .. Uchiwa-san ? Appela-t-il timidement.

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, se contentant seulement de poser ses yeux sur le perturbateur, l'incitant à continuer. « Allez Naru, c'est pas si compliqué : « ça vous dirait pas une petite partie d'action/vérité ? » Si ? »

- Ano … on se demandait si … si vous

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, le stoppa le brun.

- Si vous ... si tu accepterais de participer à un action/vérité ? Termina-t-il plus aisément.

Le doré sentit la cuite avant même que Sasuke n'est refusé sa proposition. Ce-dernier haussa un sourcil faisant inconsciemment paniquer le blond.

- Soit ! Décréta-t-il après réflexion. Où ?

- Euh... hein ? Demanda le blondinet incrédule, semblant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'ai dis que je voulais bien. Réaffirma le brun. Où sont vos amis ?

- Dans-dans le sa-sa-sal … bégaya le lycéen.

- Salon ? Proposa l'Uchiwa en fermant précautionneusement le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- O... oui.

Le Brun sourit franchement, amusé par les réactions adorables de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

- Bien joué Naru ! Applaudit Ino en dévorant des yeux le brun, maintenant assis en tailleur avec eux. Uchiwa-san, connaissez-vous les règles ?

- Bien sûr, confirma d'une voix sensuelle le nouveau joueur. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Toutes les filles présentes soupirèrent, leurs petits cœurs jouant un allegro alors que les garçons, eux, roulaient des yeux et soupiraient de lassitude.  
La partie continua ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sakura se vit contrainte d'embrasser chastement un Lee au bord de la syncope, Kankuro avoua son attirance pour une certaine blonde, Shikamaru exécuta 15 pompes d'affilées, etc.

- A votre tour Uchiwa-san, gloussa Sakura en rosissant.

Le brun esquissa un rictus puis se tourna en direction d'Hinata. Celle-ci tressaillit, appréhendant sa sentence et se demandant mentalement pourquoi le brun l'avait choisi.

- Hinata, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Action ou Vérité ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- A-action.

Son tyran sourit. Cependant la jeune fille ne discerna pas dans ses yeux sombres de lueur joyeuse, non, ces orbes noires semblaient on ne peux plus sérieuses. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.  
Avant même que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes n'ait commencé à réfléchir, plusieurs bouches se tendirent vers ses deux oreilles, lui proposant mille et une idées plus perverses et tordues les unes que les autres. Au grand soulagement de la brunette, il les ignora royalement.

- Alors … tu n'as qu'à imiter le cri de ton animal préféré, fit-il naturellement.

Hinata hésita, étonnée par cette banale et innocente proposition, s'attendant à bien pire. Elle inspira calmement, sentant ses joues brûler sous les regards intenses de ses camarades. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, laissant s'échapper un grognement bestial mais toutefois mélodieux. Elle reproduisait clairement le cri du loup.

- Wao, souffla Kiba, ébahi par cette imitation plus que réaliste.

- J'avoue, j'en ai eu des frissons Hina ! C'était incroyable !

Hinata rougit devant tant de compliments.

- En effet, incroyable, susurra le propriétaire des lieux, dévisageant intensément l'adolescente. Une fugace lueur de douleur passa dans ses prunelles sombres mais disparut si vite que la Hyûga crut l'avoir imaginé. Je me serais presque cru devant un vrai, poursuivit-il.

C'est sur ces sages paroles que le jeu reprit. Au bout d'un cours laps de temps, Hinata se retira, prétextant se sentir fatiguée, voir malade. L'Uchiwa la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'obscurité des escaliers.

* * *

- Comment va Hinata ? Demanda Kakashi en découpant méticuleusement un morceau de viande dans son assiette.

Peu après le départ de la brunette, Kabuto avait déclaré le repas prêt. Tous s'étaient donc réunis autour de la longue table en bois, au centre de la salle à manger.

- Malade, son estomac la torture, expliqua posément Ino entre deux bouchées de riz gluant. " Ou la mort de son cousin l'a traumatisée" Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Peut-être qu'elle a faim, proposa innocemment Naruto.

- Crétin, elle serait à table si elle avait faim ! Répliqua méchamment Gaara.

- Eh le Bisounours mal léché, pas besoin de lui parler comme ça, c'est pas ton …

- Chien, je confirme. Un, ça suffit amplement, le coupa ledit 'Bisounours' en lorgnant sur son camarade.

- Espèce de ! S'écria l'adepte des chiens en plaquant violemment ses mains sur la table qui grinça. Il s'arma d'une poignée de haricots et les envoya directement sur son adversaire.

- C'est la guerre ! Grogna sauvagement celui-ci.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il attrapa un morceau de viande saignante et le projeta sur Kiba en hurlant : Bouffe-ça sale clebs !  
Malheureusement le projectile percuta de plein fouet une Sakura passée en mode Valkyrie.

- Crève ! Aboya-t-elle en s'élançant dans la bataille.

* * *

A l'autre bout du manoir, bien loin des rires tonitruants et des sourires bananes, Hinata Hyûga luttait contre un mal obscur.

A quatre pattes sur le sol poussiéreux, les mains crispées par la souffrance et les ongles enfoncés profondément dans les planches de bois faisant office de plancher. Respirant péniblement par saccades, elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts, évitant ainsi de sombrer dans une inconscience mortelle et ce malgré la douleur insupportable qui rongeait avidement ses membres, faisant trembler et suer chaque parcelle de son corps. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle mordait sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure. Grimaçant, elle cracha une giclée de bile teintée de sang. Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter, Hinata sentit la douleur atteindre son apogée et son corps se contracter violemment alors qu'elle vomissait. Apeurée, elle mirait sa peau brunir et se recouvrir d'une forêt de longs poils foncés. Ses membres s'épaissirent, déchirant sa légère nuisette bleutée. Sa mâchoire s'étira, la faisant hurler de douleur et laissant apparaître des rangées de canines acérées ….

* * *

**Prochainement : Ange Ecarlate**

" - ABATTEZ-LA ! S'époumona Kiba en serrant dans ses bras endoloris le corps inerte du blondinet. "


	8. Ange Ecarlate Part 1

_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser ^^  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! _

**_Ange Ecarlate (1/2)_**

Une atmosphère des plus calmes planait dans la pièce, seulement brisée par quelques vulgaires bruits de mastication et de respiration ...

- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! Hurla une Ino au bord de l'évanouissement en se vautrant gracieusement sur le sol, protégeant désespérément de ses mains ensanglantées de Ketchup son bien le plus précieux en ce bas-monde : son épaisse tignasse blonde, déjà bien éprouvée.

Sérieusement, "atmosphère calme" ? Et pis quoi encore ? Dois-je vous rappeler que l'on parle d'une bande de lycéens surexcités, placée sous la tutelle d'un enseignant profondément irresponsable et froussard ? Bref, je vous propose un petit retour en arrière pour que vous compreniez la raison de cet - ô combien terrible - appel à s'asseoir gentiment sur le sol.

* * *

**Quelques minutes auparavant :**

- Crève ! Hurla une Sakura passée en mode Valkyrie.

Aussitôt la déclaration de guerre proclamée dans les règles de l'art, l'adolescente s'arma d'une pleine poignée de haricots rouges, les réduisant à l'état déplorable de bouillie granuleuse dans son poing gauche serré fermement. Au ralenti, comme si son petit penchant sadique se réveillait, elle leva son bras, les yeux injectés de sang, un immense sourire dément se peignant sur son doux visage. Puis, d'un geste brusque elle ouvrit sa main, projetant de toutes ses forces (monstrueuses soit dit en passant) son missile alimentaire sur un Gaara, soudainement apeuré. Pétrifié, il n'esquiva que trop tard. La purée maison gicla sur son visage, jurant avec son teint presque cadavérique. Quelques infâmes gouttes s'échouèrent sur sa chemise entrouverte, glissant sur son torse imberbe, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Un silence de mort s'instaura dans la pièce, chacun craignant pour sa vie, sa santé, ses cheveux ou encore ses "bijoux de famille". Après avoir constaté l'étendue des dégâts le roux releva lentement, très lentement son visage, braquant son regard teinté de folie meurtrière dans celui résolu de Sakura. La bataille s'engagea ... violente ... tous les adolescents furent obligés de prendre part au combat ... les cris d'agonie se succédèrent, rendus presque inaudibles par les hurlements bestiaux des combattants. Des plats voltigèrent, de la salade fut enfoncée de force dans de fragiles narines, des pâtes-bombes traversèrent joyeusement la table sous le regard emprunt de désespoir de Kakashi Hatake, jeune professeur bel et bien décidé à se reconvertir au Catholicisme, Judaïsme, Bouddhisme, Islamisme, Jashinisme (Jashin) ...  
Et c'est à cet instant précis, quand les pâtes s'échouèrent pathétiquement sur le sol et qu'une tomate informe frappait de plein fouet le front plissé de Kiba, que se produisit LE drame ...

Naruto, s'étant positionné debout pour mieux viser glissa sur un diabolique morceau d'entrecôte et s'étala lourdement sur les pauvres orteils de Kankuro qui, sur le coup de la douleur et de la surprise poussa un hurlement digne des plus talentueux ténors et propulsa son plateau (qu'il avait pourtant protégé corps et âme, attendant la fin du conflit pour pouvoir déjeuner en paix) garni de frites assaisonnées avec du Ketchup ainsi qu'un steak tartare, dans les airs. Tous les lycéens présents retinrent leurs souffles et observèrent, anxieux, le plateau qui volait, frôlant au passage quelques adolescents qui se baissèrent pour éviter le choc. Et il vola, vola et vola jusqu'à ce que ... BOUM. Le plateau percuta de plein fouet le visage de Lee qui chancela dangereusement, donnant inconsciemment un coup de poing mémorable à Temari, attablée à ses côtés. Celle-ci perdit de suite connaissance et s'écrasa sur sa portion de table. Cette-dernière bascula et éjecta ce qui l'encombrait dans toute la pièce.

* * *

**Retour au Présent : **

- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE !

Les divers aliments mitraillèrent cruellement les pauvres adolescents qui tentaient de fuir un combat qu'ils savaient perdu d'avance. Les petits pois tombaient du ciel et bombardaient les survivants qui tentaient de se protéger sous le mobilier. Les lasagnes s'abattaient violemment sur eux, les éclaboussant de sauce tomate. Un saumon volant heurta le visage fin de ... de ... de

"Oh la merdouille" Sanglota mentalement Kakashi en cachant sa tête entre ses mains.

Kabuto, car c'était bel et bien lui la victime, arbora un affreux rictus en sentant le pavé de poisson atterrir sur ses chaussures cirées le matin même. Il fallut encore plusieurs secondes pour que tous les aliments retouchent terre.

- Et bien et bien, murmura sur un ton amusé Sasuke Uchiwa en se décalant de derrière son domestique.

Il admira quelques instants les visages barbouillés des lycéens, la mine déconfite de leur enseignant, le sol recouvert de détritus et la table décorée originalement, il fallait l'avouer en passant par les vestiges d'un ... poulet ?

- Une reconstitution d'Hiroshima avec pour seuls matériels des aliments, original, vraiment très original, pouffa-t-il en souriant gentiment à ses invités.

Kakashi, honteux, s'apprêtait à s'excuser platement pour le dérangement mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan par un hurlement de douleur assourdissant. Un long frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'il reconnaissait sans peine la voix de Hinata Hyûga. Sans perdre un instant il se précipita vers l'origine du cri, précédé par un Sasuke Uchiwa des plus pressés.

Terrifiée, Meïline s'agrippa à la manche de Temari qui l'enserra de suite dans ses bras. Naruto, Kiba et Lee se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte, déterminés à aider leur camarade. Toutefois, Kabuto s'interposa, leur ordonnant d'une voix ferme de ne pas bouger. Énervé le blondinet voulu contester mais le regard glacial du serviteur l'en dissuada.

Sasuke Uchiwa grimpait quatre à quatre les escaliers, inquiet. Des bruits inconnus retentirent lui faisant vivement accélérer le rythme et semant involontairement l'enseignant qui le suivait. Connaissant plus que bien son manoir, il ne mit que peu de temps à dénicher la chambre que Kabuto avait attribué aux lycéennes. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa sa main pâle sur la poignet glacée de la porte, il vit cette-dernière se fissurer en son milieu, laissant apparaître une gueule aux dents acérées. D'un bond gracieux, Il atterrit à l'autre bout du couloir.

Devant lui se tenait, majestueuse et effrayantes, appuyée sur ses deux pattes arrières, une bête qu'il n'envisageait pas avoir le déplaisir de revoir un jour. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait aisément deviner une carrure fine mais bien assez musclée pour décourager les plus téméraires, cachée sous un épais pelage soyeux d'un brun angoissant. Sa respiration hachée, dénotant son haut degré d'excitation, faisait se soulever à un rythme déréglé sa poitrine grisonnante, mettant en valeur ses abdominaux considérables. Ses imposantes pattes se contractaient à intervalle régulier, laissant au brun l'immense joie de contempler ses longues griffes aiguisées. Le regard du ténébreux se posa inéluctablement sur la gueule entrouverte de l'animal, sur ses crocs pointus, sentant de sa position l'haleine forte qui s'en dégageait. Ses yeux se portèrent plus haut, croisant le regard nacré de son adversaire ... un regard empli d'incompréhension ... de détresse.

- Loup-garou, hein ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même sans détacher son regard de la bête. Moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec tout cela ...

Il ferma un millième de seconde les yeux en respirant calmement puis releva ses paupières, découvrant des yeux froids d'un rouge écarlate.  
La réaction ne se fit pas prier. Le loup bondit sur lui, gueule ouverte et griffes parées à déchiqueter. Le brun esquiva aisément l'assaut, se déplacement rapidement sur le côté puis élevant son bras gauche pour se protéger le visage alors que l'animal récidivait rageusement. Un coup de patte inattendu projeta le bel Apollon qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Sonné par le choc, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et élaborer une rapide stratégie. Il sourit en voyant son adversaire le charger tel un taureau devant un foulard rouge. Il effectua impeccablement une roulade, passant in extrémis entre les jambes poilues. Sans perdre plus de temps, il asséna une série de coups au dos de la bête, finissant en lui balayant les pattes pour qu'elle se retrouve au sol. Constatant l'immobilité de son ennemi, il soupira de soulagement, ses yeux reprenant peu à peu leurs teintes sombres.

- Pauvre petite chose, chuchota-t-il doucement en se penchant vers le corps endoloris. Il cajola affectueusement le dessus du crâne de l'animal. N'aie crainte, le Seigneur ne clos pas les portes du Paradis aux nez des âmes torturées.  
Percevant des bruits de pas précipités, il se releva doucement, tournant le dos au loup-garou.

- Uchiwa-san ! S'écria Kakashi, essoufflé mais rassuré d'avoir rattraper le brun. Toutefois ce fugace sentiment de soulagement s'estompa lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette allongée sur le sol.

_" Pitié"_

- Kami-sama ...

_" Aidez-moi ... je vous en supplie ... Kakashi-sen ... sei"_

- Il vaudrait mieux évacuer les lieux, elle n'est pas morte, expliqua le brun en désignant du menton la masse à ses pieds.

_" J'ai ... peur "_

- O ... oui ... mais Uch-chiwa-san, qu'est ce que ... ATTENTION DERRIERE VOUS ! KAMI-SAMA !

* * *

_Je me doute de ce que vous devez penser ... quelque chose du style "déjà ?" Et bien oui, "déjà", ce chapitre fait exactement 1475 mots, il est donc relativement court par rapport aux précédents, j'en ai bien conscience mais il faudra vous en contenter pour l'instant ^^'  
J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre. Pensez à commenter s'il vous plait, les avis quels qu'ils soient sont toujours très motivants ^^ _


	9. Ange Ecarlate Partie 2

**_Et oui, je suis toujours vivante !_**

Après une relativement longue absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de "Blood For Blood". Plus court que les précédents mais plus rythmé !

Je n'aime décidément pas écrire des scènes d'action ...

J'en profite en passant pour remercier ceux qui suivent encore cette fanfiction et qui, pour certains la commentent également.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ange Ecarlate - Partie II**

***Début du Flash Back ***

- Pitié ! ... pitié, je vous en supplie ... pas ça ... pas ça, répétait dans une litanie sans fin un homme, les yeux larmoyants, enchainé par de solides sangles sur une longue table en fer, reposant au dessus d'un bassin rempli d'un liquide verdâtre, Pitié ...

Autour de lui, dans cet immense entrepôt désaffecté, indifférents à son enfer, s'affairaient plusieurs hommes vêtus de longues blouses blanche. Bien qu'aveuglé par la vive lumière que projetait sur lui une lampe située un peu plus haut au dessus de sa tête, il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts afin d'inspecter les lieux. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur les différentes machines qui l'entouraient, ne reconnaissant dans cet amas technologique que les ordinateurs.

- Orochimaru-sama ? Appela l'un des hommes qui l'entouraient, un carnet de note et un stylo entre les mains.

L'interpellé, chef de l'unité scientifique, releva son visage blanchâtre, aigri et émacié vers celui qui avait osé le dérangé dans ses réflexions, lui intimant l'ordre de poursuivre.

- Tout est en place, l'averti son subordonné en remontant d'un geste lent ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

L'un des autres scientifiques présents, le visage impassible, le regard dur bien qu'incertain, caché derrière un gros ordinateur demanda silencieusement à son supérieur, d'un regard, si l'expérience pouvait commencer. D'un hochement de tête, ledit Orochimaru lui intima l'ordre de s'exécuter. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, tapotant à une vitesse fulgurante les touches de son clavier.

Dans un bruit sourd la table des opérations commença à s'incliner,effectuant un demi-tour sur elle-même, plongeant le prisonnier dans le liquide verdâtre qui remplissait le bassin. Les suppliques du cobaye résonnaient dans la pièce, bientôt remplacées par des cris d'agonie étouffés par l'eau. Le sous-chef de l'unité s'approcha lentement de la table, s'abaissa pour observer l'évolution du projet et attendit patiemment que l'expérience prenne fin. Cinq minutes plus tard, après que l'homme à lunette se soit relevé, la table pivota à nouveau, laissant apparaitre à la vue de tous le corps du sujet, gisant sans vie. Le scientifique porta sa main au cou du noyé.

- Aucun poul, conclut-il en retirant sa main.

Il inspecta ensuite le cadavre, d'abord ses yeux clos qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de ses pouces afin de vérifier l'état de ses pupilles, dilatées; puis ses oreilles d'où coulaient des filets de sang; l'intérieur de sa bouche, violacée; sa gorge où de fines veines se dessinaient très nettement.

- Pupilles dilatées. Hémorragie au niveau des deux oreilles. Intérieur de la bouche violacée. Veines apparentes au niveau du cou. Récita-t-il en se tournant vers son supérieur. L'organisme du sujet n'a pas supporté l'expérience, termina-t-il d'une voix faible.

Orochimaru, droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés sur son torse, soupira de déception.

- Juugo-san, mort pour son pays lors d'une périlleuse mission, exposa-t-il en lançant un regard de dégoût au corps inanimé. Libérez la table, ordonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix froide avant de se tourner vers le fond de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité où attendait, ligoté sur une chaise roulante, le prochain cobaye.

- A votre tour Général ! Kabuto amène-le donc ...

*** Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

Faisant volte face, Sasuke Uchiwa esquiva in extremis les crocs de la bête en se laissant tomber à genoux violemment sur le sol. Sans perdre un instant, il prit appuie sur ses mains, plaquées sur le sol pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. L'animal chancela, permettant au jeune homme de se relever.

- Fuyez ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de l'enseignant en se ruant vers lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, celui-ci obtempéra, pivotant sur lui-même avant de s'élancer dans le long couloir, suivit de près par le propriétaire du manoir et l'animal déchainé. Bien qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même dans cette course endiablée, la bête gagnait indéniablement du terrain. A présent, il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud parcourir son dos ruisselant de sueur. Après avoir jeté une rapide oeillade à son compagnon d'infortune, il accéléra une fois de plus ses pas, faisant fis de la douleur qui s'éveillait dans ses genoux. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sa vue se brouillait à mesure que l'air lui manquait. Malgré cela et la pénombre de l'endroit, il distingua plus loin devant lui le tournant annonçant les escaliers. Il en aurait pleurer de joie si seulement certains de ses élèves n'étaient pas dans le même temps, apparus à l'autre bout du couloir.

- TIREZ- VOUUUUUUUSSS ! Hurla-t-il désespérément à leur adresse, puisant dans ses dernières forces. COURREEEZ !

Comprenant le danger, Naruto et Kiba firent demi-tour, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre qu'ils venaient de grimper à l'instant.  
De son côté, le cerveau de Kakashi s'enflammait, cherchant un moyen de ralentir la bête afin que les adolescents aient le temps de se mettre en sécurité. Ne trouvant aucune solution, il tourna son visage inquiet vers l'Uchiwa. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant alors que le jeune homme opinait de la tête.

- Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte, lui ordonna-t-il, le souffle court, la vie de vos élèves en dépend.

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il se retourna, faisant face à la bête qui, remarquant son soudain arrêt se stoppa elle aussi. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui, s'assurant que l'enseignant fuyait toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Kakashi s'étant également retourné tout en continuant sa course, intrigué par l'initiative de son hôte. Déboussolé, il voulut lui aussi s'arrêter pour lui venir en aide mais le regard déterminé que le sombre Apollon lui lança l'en empêcha.

- NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS ! Cria ce-dernier une dernière fois avant de focaliser toute son attention sur son adversaire.

Le noir de ses pupilles s'estompa progressivement au profit d'un rouge écarlate angoissant.

- A nous deux, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, laissant apparaître, aux coins de ses lèvres de longues canines acérées.

A peine l'animal constata-t-il le changement des pupilles de son ennemi qu'il se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur lui.

* * *

Dévalant les escaliers, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, manquant de trébucher sur l'une des marches à l'entente d'une série de grognements sinistres. Les murs du manoir tremblaient légèrement alors que des bruits de fracas résonnaient dans tout l'endroit, effrayant un peu plus les élèves, toujours réunis sagement dans la salle à manger. Ils sursautèrent unanimement lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître devant leurs yeux terrifiés leur professeur.

- Il .. il faut ... il faut partir ...tout de suite, articula difficilement le nouveau venu en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la poignée afin de reprendre sa respiration. VITE ! S'écria-t-il en constatant l'inactivité des adolescents.

Temari, prenant conscience de la situation, s'élança vers la porte, tirant par la main Meïline pour qu'elle la suive. Ses camarades ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, passant devant Kakashi qui patientait toujours près de la porte. Une fois sûr que tous avaient quitté la salle, y compris Kabuto, celui-ci passa en tête du peloton, les dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Affronter la tempête serait sans doute moins risquer que s'opposer à ce qu'il avait croisé à l'étage. A l'étage ... Soudain, Kakashi se stoppa, droit comme un piquet, forçant ceux qui le suivaient à faire de même.

- Hinata, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi. NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger à toute hâte vers les escaliers.

Des bruits de fracas agrémentés de grognements rauques résonnaient encore entre les murs du manoir, finissant de convaincre certains élèves.

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'écria Naruto, en poursuivant son enseignant malgré ses membres tremblants de peur.

- Les filles, vous vous restées ici. Shôji, toi aussi, expliqua le plus posément qu'il put Shikamaru. Si le danger venait à vous faire face ... termina-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens en désignant d'un signe de tête la grande porte du manoir.

Puis, il se précipita à son tour vers les escaliers, accompagné de Gaara, Kiba et Kankuro. Observant hésitant les adolescentes qui l'entouraient, Kabuto mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. Un énième grognement le poussa à abandonner les jeunes filles. Son maître avait besoin de lui ...

De son côté Kakashi fouillait à la hâte toutes les pièces de l'étage à la recherche de son étudiante manquante, bien vite aidé par quelques uns de ses élèves qu'il ne put se résoudre à renvoyer au vue de leur détermination. Leur exploration s'éternisait mais la jeune fille restait introuvable. Essoufflé, Kakashi arriva finalement devant la chambre à coucher précédemment habitée par les lycéennes. En vain. Pas l'ombre d'une silhouette ne se dessinait dans la pièce. Soupirant de déception, l'enseignant allait refermer la porte quand son regard, qui errait encore dans la chambre se posa sur un amas difforme, étalé sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Intrigué, il s'en approcha prudemment. Après s'être baissé, il se saisit des bouts de tissus afin de les inspecter plus méticuleusement. Son coeur rata un battement. Ces vêtements, même en lambeaux, ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un ...

- Hinata ...

* * *

Pétrifié, Naruto attendait stoique au milieu d'une énième chambre. Trop pris dans ses pensées, il s'était éloigné de ses congénères, continuant de fouiller une à une les pièces du manoir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à présent coincé dans cette chambre, entendant plus qu'écoutant les grognements bestiaux provenant de derrière la porte. Soudain, dans un bruit sourd, le mur face à lui se fissura en deux avant d'exploser. A peine eut-il le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour éviter d'être blessé, qu'une bête effrayante aux longs poils bruns fut projetée au sol à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'animal se releva difficilement, grognant de mécontentement en ne lâchant pas du regard le trou formé dans le mur.

Naruta retint sa respiration à la vue des crocs pointus et du regard meurtrier de la bête alors qu'il sentait son caleçon s'humidifier progressivement. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il regarda à son tour dans la fente, croisant le regard écarlate de l'hôte des lieux.  
Son coeur cessa de battre alors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent ...

* * *

***Début du Flash Back***  
"Deux yeux d'un rouges écarlates le miraient intensément. Il se perdit bien vite dans ce regard brûlant, dans ses orbes sinistres d'une profondeur abyssale. Envoûté, il s'avança lentement vers eux, écrasant l'herbe humide sous ses pieds nus. Il repoussa mécaniquement les quelques fougèrent qui lui barraient le chemin, écorchant par moment ses bras dénudés et déchirant inconsciemment son t-shit aux tons orangées. Il s'enfonça progressivement dans la forêt, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que les voix des policiers derrière lui se transformaient en murmures. Il s'engouffrait plus profondément dans l'enfer vert, le regard fixé sur les deux perles rougeoyantes, cachées dans un buisson touffu. Le garçon tressaillit : l'amas vert bougeait. Les billes écarlates disparurent. S'en suivit quelques bruissements, craquements puis plus rien.

- Où es-tu ? Montre-toooooooi ! Qui es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là !

Seul le souffle du vent lui répondit ..."  
***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

L'Uchiwa pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas lent, enjambant facilement les décombres du mur, son regard toujours encré dans celui du lycéen

* * *

***Début du Flash Back***

- Sauske-chan ? Appela gaiement une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, assise confortablement dans un large fauteuil en cuir rouge.

L'interpellé qui jusque là observait les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne à travers une fenêtre ovale, appuyé de côté sur un mur détourna son regard du dehors pour le posé sur son interlocutrice, intrigué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle.

Souriant tendrement, la rouquine lui tendit la photo qu'elle admirait silencieusement depuis maintenant quelques minutes à la lueur du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le jeune homme se saisit de l'objet et le détailla du regard. Sur la photo n'apparaissait qu'un seul individu, un enfant d'à peine quelques années, blond aux yeux bleus, souriant innocemment de toutes ses dents.

- Il s'appelle Naruto, expliqua la jeune femme et c'est mon p'tit bout de chou.

*** Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se firent plus sombre au souvenir de cette scène alors que devant lui, l'adolescent avait écarquillé les yeux ...

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Pensez à commenter si le coeur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ... d'autant plus que cette fanfiction va bientôt toucher à sa fin ...


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo mina !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui continuent malgré l'attente à lire cette fanfiction (^0^)

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**LGK** : Merci d'avoir commenté. Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes cette histoire. En ce qui concerne Deidara, sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà cité dans cette fanfiction mais peut-être que je me trompe.

**Massirkkisoi : **Merci ^^

**YuuriRei :** (-^0^-)

Pourquoi j'ai arrêté le chapitre à cet instant ? Tu veux la version officielle ou la version officieuse ? Officiellement, c'est pour vous faire rager et vous donner envie de lire la suite. Officieusement, c'est parce que j'avais la flemme d'écrire plus ^^'.

Et ben, ça en fait des questions. Dommage pour toi, tu n'auras aucune réponse pour l'instant mwahahaha. Il faudra que tu patientes jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Un couple ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'à l'origine c'était censé être un SasuNaru. Euh … ben … en fait, tu auras la réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre _*se prépare à fuir*_ Désolé !

Hum .. ah oui ? Et ben, non. Il n'y aura pas de troisième partie. Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, j'ai été on ne peux plus inspirée pour le titre de ce dixième chapitre ^^

Concernant cette phrase « abattez-là » : en fait, à l'origine elle faisait bien partie de ce chapitre mais j'ai décidé de le réécrire, et bon bah, elle a disparu comme par magie.

Un grand MERCI pour ton com (et un désolé car ce nouveau chapitre est un peu … nul ^^' Le prochain sera mieux ! )

**MomoClem : **0_0 Merci pour tous tes commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir.

En ce qui concerne le couple, je suis désolé, à l'origine c'était bien un SasuNaru mais comme tu vas pouvoir le constater bientôt, et ben … ce sera pas le cas.

« Je perds le nord moi » Normal mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre puisque là fin de l'histoire se rapproche ^^

Encore MERCI

**Guest :** et bien tu l'as ^^ Merci

**Chapitre 10**

**F****lash Back**

Les fesses précairement appuyées sur le rebord d'une table en bois, l'Uchiwa parcourait silencieusement des yeux les pages d'un vieux manuscrit poussiéreux, fronçant par moment ses fins sourcils, signe qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'un des passages de l'oeuvre. Alors qu'il en tournait la dernière page, son domestique et ami de longue date fit son apparition dans la bibliothèque, le faisant instantanément sortir de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur le nouveau venu, l'incitant à parler.

- Deux personnes, un homme et sa femme, souhaiteraient te demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit. La temps a encore fait des siennes et la tempête qui sévit dehors a rendu impraticable la route vers la ville.

L'hôte des lieux acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- Dois-je les laisser entrer ? Lui demanda calmement Kabuto en redressant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

- Leur refuser l'accès au manoir serait signer leur arrêt de mort, constata l'Uchiwa d'un ton neutre.

- Mais le leur autoriser pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Sasuke-chan, aucune raison ne nous oblige à les laisser entrer ! S'anima le domestique.

Ledit "Sasuke-chan" sembla peser mentalement les "pour et les contre", le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire au milieu d'une étagère. Après un court instant, il reprit la parole.

- Fais-les entrer s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-il d'un ton respectueux mais pas moins ferme. Je les accueillerai dans le hall.

Kabuto quitta la pièce non sans laisser lui échapper un soupir bruyant.

- Je suis Minato Uzumaki et voici mon épouse, Kushina. Veuillez accepter nos plus sincères remerciements, Uchiwa-san. Sans vous, nous serions encore en train d'essayer de survivre au dehors, expliqua Minato en serrant la main gantée que lui tendait son nouvel hôte.

Kushina, à ses côté gratifia l'Uchiwa d'un sourire éblouissant.

***Fin du Flash Back***

_*Pardonnez-moi ... Minato ... Kushina*_

Son regard ancré dans celui apeuré du lycéen, Sasuke Uchiwa réfléchissait ... le cerveau en effervescence.

***C'est mon fils, Naruto***

Déconcentré, l'Uchiwa oublia un instant sa situation périlleuse et c'est violemment qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol craquelé, la bête enragée ayant profité de ce moment de faiblesse de son adversaire pour lui foncer dessus et reprendre l'avantage.

Naruto, jusque là resté stoïque reprit soudainement ses esprits, conscient que si cet animal informe venait à ôter la vie de l'Uchiwa, ses questions resteraient à jamais sans réponse. Faisant fis de sa peur et de ses membres tremblotants, il se redressa courageusement, s'accroupit un instant pour ramasser un débris de mur avant d'avancer lentement vers les deux combattants. De son côté, l'uchiwa se protégeait comme il le pouvait des morsures de l'animal, plaçant son bras en guise de bouclier au dessus de son visage, et tentant de repousser son ennemi à l'aide de ses jambes. C'est, non sans surprise qu'il vit soudainement les yeux de la monstuosité s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient sur lui, des petits bouts de pierre chutant le longs des poils de son crâne.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il l'éjecta brusquement sur le côté avant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Le souffle court, il l'observa un instant puis reporta son attention sur le lycéen, pétrifié, les mains toujours suspendues en l'air.

- Qui ê-êtes-vous ? L'interrogea le garçon, la voix chevrotante en reculant de quelques pas.

Le bel Apollon brun, ne sachant que répondre préféra se taire et réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de cette situation des plus délicates.

- REPONDEZ ! Hurla le blondinet, les yeux écarquillés par l'anxiété.

Comprenant que son interlocuteur n'envisageait pas de sortir de son mutisme, il s'accroupit lentement et attrapa un nouveau morceau du défunt mur entre ses mains tremblantes. Cependant, avant qu'il n'est pu s'en servir comme moyen de pression, Kabuto fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Uzumaki .. marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées. Sasuke, il faut s'en débarrasser, déclara-t-il en jetant une rapide oeillade à son supérieur.

Celui-ci sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées. Toutefois, au désarroi de son domestique ses yeux ne reflétèrent que confusion et détresse.

*** Il s'appelle Naruto, ... et c'est mon p'tit bout de chou.***

Comprenant que l'Uchiwa ne lui répondrait pas, il se détourna de lui pour faire face au jeune garçon. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de lui, ses yeux prenant progressivement une teinte écarlate alors que deux longs crocs poussaient aux coins de ses lèvres charnues.

- Qui-qui êtes-vous ? Supplia l'adolescent, les yeux inondés de larmes en s'éloignant le plus possible de son bourreau.

- Qu'importe que tu saches la réponse, il est déjà trop tard pour toi mon garçon, lui répondit sombrement le domestique. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un le blesser à nouveau ...

Dans un dernier espoir, Naruto lança un regard larmoyant au troisième homme présent dans la pièce ... Mais en vain. L'Uchiwa, malgré son envie évidente de protéger le blondinet ne bougeait pas d'un iota, son corps refusait de bouger et sa bouche, sèche, de prononcer le moindre son. Seuls ses yeux, ses deux orbes écarlates, s'animaient, laissant entrevoir l'étendue de son angoisse.

A présent acculé au mur, les bras tendus le long de son corps, le lycéen n'osait plus faire un geste. Dans un bruit sourd, le débris de mur qu'il avait ramassé plutôt s'échoua sur le sol.

Après un instant où les deux protagonistes se dévisagèrent silencieusement, le domestique, résigné déposa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'Uzumaki puis approcha son visage de son cou qu'il lécha presque tendrement avant d'y planter férocement ses crocs. L'adolescent hurla de douleur. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur les cheveux grisonnant dépassant de son cou, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Alors qu'il sentait ses forces s'envoler, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce.

- NARUTO !

L'interpellé sentit les crocs de son bourreau écorcher sur toute la longueur l"une de ses épaules avant de s'enlever brusquement de sa chair. Le corps qui le retenait prisonnier s'éloigna de lui, le laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol, le dos collé au mur derrière lui.

- Kiba ... souffla-t-il péniblement.

Subitement, son corps se crispa avant qu'il ne recrache une goulée de sang. Paniqué, Kiba se précipita vers lui mais, au cours de sa course il fut rudement projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, aux pieds de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier le regarda, tout aussi surpris.

- Sasuke ! Reprend-toi ! Lui ordonna d'une voix dure Kabuto.

Le maître des lieux sursauta violemment, n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude que son subordonné d'ordinaire si calme élève la voix.

- REPREND-TOI ! FAIS-LE POUR EUX ! POUR KAÏEN ... JIRAYA ... TSUNADE ... MELKIOR ! Hurla le domestique. FAIS-LE POUR KANAAN !

A ces mots, les poings de l'Uchiwa se contractèrent et son regard se durcit. Pour Kanaan. Il adressa un rapide coup d'oeil à son subordonné, le remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir à nouveau remit dans le droit chemin. Il avait raison ... peu importe ses doutes ... peu importe ses envies ... peu importe les regrets qui viendraient tôt ou tard le hanter ... il devait le protéger ... il devait protéger Kanaan !

Déterminé, l'Uchiwa se pencha sur l'adolescent gisant à ses pieds. D'une main de fer il le souleva par le col de sa chemisette afin que leurs visages soient face à face. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Instantanément, le jeune garçon fut comme ensorcelé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux du bel éphèbe qui le retenait prisonnier. Sans douceur, il fut plaqué contre un mur. A peine remit du choc, il sentit la main de l'Uchiwa se serrer autour de son cou afin de l'étouffer. Mais, trop subjugué par les deux perles rougeoyantes qui le miraient froidement, il ne tenta pas de se défendre et laissa son sublime bourreau terminer tranquillement sa besogne. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'un sourire paisible étirait ses fines lèvres. Il était heureux, heureux que son dernier souvenir de ce monde soit la vision de cet être ... parfait ... A mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, il sentait l'air se faire plus rare dans ses poumons jusqu'à ne plus y circuler du tout ...

- Qu' ... qu'est-ce que .. ?

Stupéfaits, les deux vampires firent volte face et, dans le mouvement, l'Uchiwa laissa s'écraser sur le sol le corps sans vie de Kiba. Kakashi, pétrifié, les observait. Son regard dévia un instant sur la forme, échouée, aux pieds de l'Uchiwa.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le nouveau venu, Kabuto fut violemment projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trop occupés par les derniers événements, ils en avaient oublié la bête qui reposait à leurs côtés. En effet, celle-ci venait de reprendre ses esprits et d'envoyer valdinguer l'un de ses ennemis. D'un bond élégant, le loup garou passa au travers de la fenêtre, brisant en mille morceau les vitres avant de se réceptionner plus bas, sur l'une des branches d'un arbre.

- Il faut la rattraper ! S'écria le domestique en lançant un regard effrayé à l'Uchiwa.

Reprenant ses esprits, ce-dernier s'élança à son tour dans le vide, suivi de près par son son côté, Kakashi, n'ayant vu le corps ensanglanté de Naruto, se précipita vers Kiba, étendu sur le sol inconscient. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et, les membres tremblants, se saisit du corps évanoui de son élève qu'il secoua désespérément dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Mais malgré ses efforts et ses cris, l'adolescent restait inconscient.

- KIBA ! KIBA ! OUVRE LES YEUX BON SANG ! KIBAAAA ! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA !

Dans un élan de désespoir, il serra fermement le corps sans vie contre sa poitrine, sanglotant à chaudes larmes. Après l'avoir gardé ainsi contre lui pendant quelques instants, il s'en sépara et le déposa précautionneusement sur le sol, prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête sur la pierre. Puis, détruit, il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et sanglota durant de longues minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, il ne put s'empêcher de relever plusieurs fois les yeux sur le cadavre de son élève et c'est en le faisant une énième fois, qu'il remarqua, vers le fond de la pièce, Naruto, inanimé, le corps ensanglanté et avachi contre un mur.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ... Un cauchemar, il vivait un cauchemar ... Dans un geste inutile pour se protéger, le jeune enseignant plaqua doucement ses paumes sur ses oreilles, ferma les yeux, replia ses jambes contre son torse et fourra sa tête dans le creux formé. Ses épaules tressautèrent alors que des reniflements retentirent dans la pièce, déchirant le silence qui s'y était installé depuis le départ des deux autres hommes. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps, seul importait sa douleur. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir que Kakashi sortit enfin de sa léthargie.

- Sen-sensei ?

L"interpellé réagit au quart de tour. Vivement il se releva et se rua vers l'entrée de la salle, bloquant le passage à Kankuro.

- Sensei ? Réitéra le jeune garçon, inquiet.

Jamais il n'avait vu son professeur dans un tel état. Ses cheveux grisonnants en bataille; son visage en sueur; ses joues striées de larmes; ses yeux fatigués, cernés; ses vêtements ... maculés par diverses crasses, poussières, sang; son dos, courbé et son expression lasse, tout en lui transpirait l'épuisement, aussi bien physique que moral. Alors que Kankuro tentait de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, l'adulte le repoussa pour qu'il recule de quelques pas.

- Il n'y a rien à voir ici, Kankuro, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Allons retrouver le reste de la classe.

Déboussolé, le garçon acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. Son professeur l'attrapa fermement par les épaules, le fit pivoter sur lui-même avant d'effectuer une légère pression dans son dos pour l'inciter à avancer. Mollement, ils traversèrent le long couloir, descendirent les vieilles marches de l'escalier pour enfin se retrouver dans le hall.

- Sensei ? Tout va bien ?

Kakashi releva la tête, qu'il avait gardé baissée pendant tout le trajet. Sakura, la mine inquiète, se tenait devant lui. Derrière elle, ses autres élèves l'attendaient, tout aussi anxieux.

Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enseignant.

- Sakura ? Appela-t-il doucement en se courbant légèrement pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, p'tite tête, lui confia-t-il en déposant l'une de ses mains sur sa tête.

La lycéenne l'incita d'un regard à continuer.

- Habillez-vous de vêtements chauds, dit-il à l'adresse de l'ensemble du groupe en se redressant légèrement, et partez !

Devant l'incompréhension de ses protégés, l'adulte poursuivit.

- La tempête semble s'apaiser au dehors, profitez-en pour essayer de regagner la ville.

- Mais et vous ? L'interrogea Sakura d'une voix chevrotante.

Kakashi secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je dois rester ici encore un moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dit.

- Mais, s'insurgea Gaara.

- PARTEZ ! S'exclama plus fortement l'enseignant. PARTEZ !

- Il faut retrouver Naru et Kiba pour les avertir, se résigna Meïline.

- Non, je m'occupe d'eux. Vous, partez en premier !

Kakashi Hatake, la mine sombre, patientait silencieusement, assis sur les premières marches du vieil escalier de pierre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment lorsque la massive porte du manoir s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses hôtes. Une bourrasque de vent souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux grisonnants alors que la porte se refermait, poussée par le domestique. Sans même lui accorder un regard, l'Uchiwa grimpa d'un pas lent les escaliers, le bas gauche de sa cape venant frôler au passage son genoux droit. Son regard dévia vers le domestique. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, posa son regard las sur l'enseignant avant de s'éclipser calmement vers la salle à manger. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le professeur se releva, le regard déterminé et partit à la suite de l'Uchiwa ...

* * *

Prochainement :  
_Seulement, cette organisation, à l'inverse de ses prédécesseurs y est parvenu ... elle a créé un nouvel être ... un prototype viable né de la transfusion de sang d'un dragon dans l'organisme d'un ours .. une être qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour ... aussi laid que féroce ... le prototype Génésis. _

* * *

_*se cache* Je l'avoue moi-même ce chapitre est raté. Mais encore une fois, écrire des scènes d'action n'est pas mon point fort ^^'. Les évènements s'enchainent beaucoup trop rapidement ..._

Ce n'est pas non plus le chapitre le plus joyeux de la fanfiction mais autant vous le dire tout se

_suite, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas mieux. J'ai enfin, après une longue réflexion, décidé de la fin de cette histoire._

La suite sera posté normalement dans peu de temps puisque les prochains chapitres sont pourcertains,en grande partie déjà écrit.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir / Bonjour

_Merci à Jojo pour ses commentaires_

**Chapitre 11 : Génésis**

Déterminé, l'enseignant s'engagea dans les escaliers, grimpant lentement ses vieilles marches de pierre. Et, malgré son envie grandissante de faire demi-tour, de fuir le plus loin possible de ce manoir et s'en retourner comme si de rien n'était à Konoha, Kakashi ne pouvait se résigner à laisser la mort de ses élèves inexpliquées et impunies. Pour Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, pour eux tous, il devait lever le voile sur les mystérieux événements qui s'étaient succédé depuis leur arrivée en ce lieu maudit. Pour eux, il ferait face à la réalité. Fort de ces résolutions, Kakashi progressait à présent dans le long et sombre couloir du deuxième étage ... ce couloir qu'il avait emprunté plein d'espoir quelques jours plus tôt afin de demander l'hospitalité du maître des lieux ... ah, si seulement il avait su ce jour-là où il mettait les pieds ... dans cet enfer ... cette cage isolée du reste du monde, taverne du diable réincarné. Malheureusement, ses pensées et regrets ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité dans cette bataille qu'il comptait mener contre cet être aussi mystérieux que séduisant, cet être qui avait sans doute ôté la vie à ses protégés.

Arrivé devant la dernière porte du couloir, l'enseignant s'arrêta quelques instants, inspirant profondément pour faire le vide en lui, chasser ses peurs et ses doutes. Puis, dans un geste lent, il se saisit de la petite poignée, la tourna précautionneusement, et poussa la porte afin de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Comme à son habitude, celle-ci se trouvait plongée dans la pénombre. Son regard se porta un instant sur les épais rideaux bruns, entrouverts avant de se poser sur l'Uchiwa, élégamment installé dans son bien aimé fauteuil.

- Uchiwa-san, l'appela-t-il d'une voix dure. Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications.

L'interpellé observa le professeur, debout devant lui, dans la pénombre de la pièce, hésitant. Puis, son regard balaya longuement les lieux, s'assombrissant à mesure qu'il se posait sur différents objets alors que son corps restait stoïque, les jambes croisées, une main sagement posée sur ses cuisses emmêlées, l'autre soutenant son visage pensif, son coude appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Vous expliquez ? Et en quel honneur, Sensei ? Vous n'êtes rien, un simple professeur inconscient qui a cru bon d'entraîner ses élèves dans sa folie et ses envies égoïstes d'évasion au fin fond des montagnes.

Kakashi, serra la mâchoire, conscient que son interlocuteur ne faisait que relater des faits réels. S'ils en étaient là à présent ce n'était pas à cause de l'Uchiwa mais bien de lui et de lui seul.

- Pour eux ...

- "Eux" ? Répéta le sombre Apollon.

- Ceux dont vous avez ôté sans scrupule la vie alors qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'enfants.

La main du maître des lieux se crispa légèrement sur sa cuisse, preuve que les paroles de l'enseignant l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

- Je ne leur doit rien, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Ces mots, quasiment crachés tel du venin et le visage neutre de l'Uchiwa réveillèrent en l'enseignant une colère sourde. Alors, il n'en avait rien à faire ... pas l'ombre d'un remord ne se dessinait sur ce visage ô combien magnifique mais ô combien froid ... il s'en apercevait à présent ... ce visage n'était que cire ... cire modelée pour appuyer les mensonges de son porteur.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun remord ?! S'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce mot ne fait plus parti de mon vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps, soupira Sasuke Uchiwa en massant paresseusement sa nuque. Inutile de vous énerver, il-

- Je m'énerve si je le veux ! Et ce n'est pas un inconnu, jeune homme aigri avant l'âge vivant reclus dans son château qui pourra m'en empêcher ! Si je suis là, c'est pour avoir des réponses ! Et soyez en sûr, je ne repartirai pas sans ...

- Rien ne ramènera vos élèves à la vie, Sensei. Que vous sachiez la vérité n'y changera rien ... absolument rien !

- Je le sais. Mais si je m'enfuis aujourd'hui, je le regretterai toute ma vie.

- Alors, sachez juste que je les ai bien tués.

Les poings de l'enseignant se resserrèrent.

- Souhaitez-vous que je meurs, Sensei ? Reprit l'Uchiwa d'une voix morne en ancrant son regard dans celui déboussolé du professeur.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Probablement.

- Probablement ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, répondit une nouvelle fois l'enseignant. Quand je vous regarde, reprit-il avant que son interlocuteur ne le coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien, je ne peux m'y résigner. Quand je vous regarde, mon coeur se serre ...

Etonné, le brun arqua un sourcil.

- Quand je vous regarde, j'ignore pourquoi, mes yeux voient un martyre et non le criminel que je hais. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi je ne peux vous laisser souffrir comme il se doit ! Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même ...

Le jeune homme laissa lui échapper un rire dénué de joie.

- Vous leur ressemblez tellement ...

- A qui ?

- Aux Uzumaki, murmura le brun, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du professeur. Eux aussi voulaient m'aider malgré mes crimes ... _"Parce que vos yeux ne peuvent mentir"_ C'est ce qu'elle a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé _"Pourquoi ?"_.

- Comment connaissez-vous les Uzumaki ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et délaissa son fauteuil pour s'installer dans le cadre de la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur son rebord.

- J'ai fait leur rencontre il y a de cela 10 ans, commença-t-il.

L'enseignant se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux en baissant la tête. Les dates correspondaient ... simple coïncidence ? Il en doutait fortement ...

- Des gens formidables vraiment ... Tout comme vous, ils ont été surpris par la tempête et contraints de me demander l'hospitalité. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir accepté. Mais cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais eu d'autre compagnie que celle de Kabuto-san ... alors je les ai laissé dormir dans ma propriété et manger à ma table.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- En bons touristes, il s'étaient renseignés sur l'histoire de Kanaan. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre. L'intuition de Kushina m'impressionnera toujours ...

**Flash Back**  
- Ne, Sasuke-chan ? J'ai trouvé par hasard cette dague dans une cache du manoir, expliqua posément Kushina en montrant au beau brun l'objet en question. Que fait-elle ici ?  
**Fin du Flash Back**

- Trop curieux, ils ont voulu en savoir plus ... beaucoup plus. Si seulement je m'étais tu ... mais cela faisait si longtemps ... si longtemps que je n'avais ressenti ce sentiment envers la race humaine ... la confiance. Kushina ... sa silhouette gracile ... ses longs cheveux roux ... son visage doux ... son sourire avenant ... ses yeux ... je pensais que- j'ai ... je leur ai tout dit ...

- Et ?! Le coupa abruptement Kakashi, sentant une rage sourde grandir en lui.

- Kushina m'a serré dans ses bras à m'en étouffer ... ses bras fins .. comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Elle semblait si anéantie. Au bout d'un temps, elle s'est relevée, plus déterminée que jamais ... pendant plusieurs jours elle tenta de me convaincre de les accompagner, elle et son mari dans la Capitale afin de dévoiler au peuple la vérité ...

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Kabuto-san ... Kabuto-san m'a remit dans le droit chemin .. il existe des vérités qu'il vaut mieux taire et laisser tomber dans l'oubli .. cela fait si longtemps, raviver ces démons n'auraient apporté que malheur ...

- Mais ?

- Kushina était persuadée que tout irait mieux après. Sensei, vous savez ... Malgré mon ressentiment, je chéris ce pays .. j'aime ses longues étendues herbeuses où jouent innocemment les enfants à la sortie des classes ... j'aime ses rivières où les vieilles personnes viennent baigner leurs jambes endoloris .. j'aime ses collines où les bergers promènent leurs troupeaux ... j'aime son ciel qu'il soit clair ou sombre ... j'aime ce pays qui m'a vu naître et grandir. Je veux le protéger. Dans cet objectif, la seule chose que je peux faire est de rester à l'abri, loin des regards et attendre ... attendre que le temps fasse son travail ... C'est ce que je me suis tué à leur expliquer le matin de leur départ. L'Uchiwa se tut pendant quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque. Quelques jours se sont écoulés, je reprenais mes habitudes. Ce manoir ne me parut jamais aussi silencieux que durant cette courte période. Je pensais pourtant m'y être habitué. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils revinrent au manoir. Toutefois, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Durant ces quelques jours, j'avais eu le temps de me fustiger et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. J'ai refusé catégoriquement de les suivre et leur ai ordonné de quitter ma propriété. Ce qu'ils ont fait, mais, avant cela, Kushina me fit la promesse de trouver une solution. Une solution ? Me prenait pour un imbécile ?! Cette solution, je l'avais cherché de toutes mes forces pendant ces-derniers siècles. Mais jamais elle ne m'apparut. Savez-vous pourquoi, sensei ?

Adossé contre la massive porte en bois, le professeur hocha négativement la tête.

- Parce qu'elle n'existe pas ! C'est une chimère que j'ai poursuivit trop longtemps déjà. Pourtant ces imbéciles ne voulaient pas en démordre. La seule issue qui s'ouvrait à eux était de lever le voile sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 500 ans.

Les yeux du fonctionnaire s'assombrirent.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit !

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je les ai suivi ... à travers les montagnes .. jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par repérer ma présence. Ils ont accéléré l'allure, sans doute avait-il compris mes dessins. Après une courte poursuite, ils se sont enfin arrêtés. Minato a demandé à se femme de fuir le plus loin possible, lui est resté afin de me ralentir. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'essayer de me faire

revenir sur ma décision. Il fallait que je protège Kanaan, peu importe le prix. Après m'être chargé de son cas, j'ai poursuivi Kushina jusqu'à arriver devant une falaise ...

Kakashi, les jambes flageolantes se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé. Une fois assis sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre son buste, la tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre la porte, ses yeux se fermèrent. Les dernières paroles de l'Uchiwa ne cessaient de raisonner dans sa tête. Il plaque ses mains sur ses tempes et rouvrit ses yeux. Un cauchemar, il vivait un véritable cauchemar. Mais à en croire le regard de l'Uchiwa, il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque il fut sûr d'avoir emmagasiné la totalité des informations dévoilées par l'Uchiwa, il reprit la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé il y a 500 ans, général ? Interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Ledit "Général" releva des yeux peinés sur l'enseignant.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il laconiquement. Officiellement ? Rien, rien de plus qu'une succession de tragiques événements sans liens apparents entre eux ...

- Et ? La vérité, quelle est-elle ?

***Flash Back*  
**  
- Général Uchiwa !

A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé s'arrêta et pivota sur lui-même afin de faire face à son interlocuteur. Un homme d'âge mur aux longs cheveux grisonnants vêtu d'une ample tunique écarlate, resserrée au niveau de sa taille par une large ceinture dorée se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Le vieillard franchit ceux-ci non sans, au passage, retirer un énième raisin sec de l'unique poche de son vêtement et l'avaler goulûment.

- Jiraya ? S'étonna-t-il, un sourire avenant se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, lui confia le vieil homme en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Mais pour tout avouer, cela m'arrange.

Intrigué, le jeune Uchiwa arqua un sourcil, l'enjoignant à continuer. Ce que fit son ami en reprenant sa marche, laissant son regard survoler le cour qui longeait le couloir où s'entraînaient vigoureusement les officiers en devenir, gobant un nouveau fruit sec. Sasuke le suivit sans se plaindre, attendant patiemment.

- Le mal est parmi nous Sasuke-chan, murmura le vieil homme. Je le sens.

- Dans le Goteï ? Interrogea l'uchiwa en épiant ce qui l'entourait

- Il s'infiltre progressivement. Et si nous ne le stoppons pas à temps ... si nous ne le stoppons pas à temps, s'en sera fini de nous.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Explique-toi, lui intima le beau brun.

- Pas ici, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes nous écoute, expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse. Demain à l'aube, rends-toi à l'orée de la forêt bordant les montagnes maudites.

Sur ces mots, le Général de la deuxième division accéléra le pas, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke Uchiwa déboussolé.

Comme le lui avait demandé son collègue, le Général Uchiwa se rendit aux montagnes maudites accompagné de son fidèle lieutenant, Kaïen, un jeune homme compétent aux courts cheveux bruns dont le visage était marqué d'une longue cicatrice de griffure à la joue droite, séquelle d'une mission antérieure périlleuse.

- Que faisons-nous là ? l'interrogea celui-ci.  
- Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt, Kaïen, lui répondit son Général en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'officiers présents sur les lieux.

- Qu'avez-vous là ? Leur demanda-t-il une fois devant eux.

L'un d'eux, agenouillé, se releva, tenant entre se mains jointes la carcasse d'un animal difforme, croisement d'un moineau et d'une chauve-souris. Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant cette immondice.

- Jiraya m'a averti de votre venue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Général.

L'Uchiwa acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et suivit l'officier.

La chose que vous avez vu i peine une minute est la raison de notre présence ici. Hier, nous avons découvert une bonne dizaine de cas similaires dans les environs, expliqua le subordonné une fois arrivé à bonne distance de ses camarades.

- Mutation spontanée ? Proposa l'Uchiwa.

- J'ai bien peur que non, Général. A dire vrai, ce ne sont pas les premiers cas auxquels nous avons à faire. D'autres de ces êtres difformes ont été retrouvés aux environs de ces montagnes et présentent les mêmes symptômes. Aucune trace d'injection à la seringue n'ont été découvert sur leurs dépouilles cependant, l'autopsie et plus particulièrement l'étude de leur sang nous a révélé bien des choses. Vous avez là un oiseau né comme tous les autres oiseaux normaux, avec le même physique et les mêmes organes. C'est un cobaye Général.

- Pour quelle genre d'expérience ?

- Rien de certain n'est encore établi. Son sang n'est pas normal, enfin n'est plus normal. Il est … mélangé.

- Mélangé ?

- Avec du sang de chauve souris. Comment et pourquoi ? Nous l'ignorons encore actuellement. Le fait est que quelqu'un semble chercher à créer une nouvelle espèce ...  
***Fin du Flash Back*  
**

- Evidemment, j'ai dès lors décidé de m'intéresser de près à ces phénomènes obscurs. Mais, comme me l'avait demandé Jiraya, je le fis dans le secret. De telles choses ne devaient sous aucun prétexte arriver aux oreilles de la population. J'ai mené mon enquête .. lu des dizaines de rapports .. rechercher des faits similaires plus anciens ... étudier des profils de scientifiques véreux fichés dans les dossiers du Goteï pour tenter de déterminer si l'un deux pouvait être mêlé à cette sombre affaire ... échangé des correspondances avec de hauts dignitaires de pays alliés pour savoir si ils avaient eu connaissance de faits étranges intervenus ces derniers temps .. j'ai fouiné dans les plus anciennes bibliothèques .. mais tout cela en vain. J'avais beau me dévouer corps et âme, pas l'ombre d'un indice ne se présentait à moi. En désespoir de cause, je me suis tourné vers Tsunade ... la générale de la division médicale de l'époque, précisa l'Uchiwa en constatant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas la connaître, je lui fis part de toute l'affaire ... et la laissait examiner à son grès l'un des spécimens trouvés ... mais je revins une fois de plus bredouille. Elle ne put m'en apprendre d'avantage. Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels je perdais réellement espoir. Les animaux difformes se multipliaient comme des champignons mais ni moi, ni Jiraya n'arrivions à en trouver la cause. Cependant, un soir, alors que j'étudiais un énième rapport scientifique, je fus convoqué par Tsunade ...

***Flash Back***  
- Tsunade ? Appela l'Uchiwa en refermant délicatement la porte du laboratoire de la onzième division derrière lui.  
Hésitant, il s'avança dans la salle, s'aventurant entre les tables d'autopsie qui lui faisaient obstacle pour rejoindre le point lumineux qu'il entrevoyait au fin fond du lieu. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la pièce, il pouvait distinguer les contours d'une silhouette, penchée au dessus d'une table. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il l'atteignit. Pour l'avertir de sa présence, il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

- Sasuke ? S'exclama la générale en faisant volte face vers lui. Tu m'as fait peur petit imbécile, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en posant sa main droite sur son coeur.

Amusé, l'Uchiwa l'a rejoignit autour de la table sur laquelle gisait une carcasse informe.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'appuyant contre le meuble.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ses mots puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vois-tu, commença-t-elle incertaine, lorsque tu m'as parlé pour la première fois de cette affaire de mutation et mélange de sang, j'ai eu comme l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler quelque part auparavant.

Soudainement intéressé, l'Uchiwa se redressa.

- Néanmoins, comme je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'avantage de détail là-dessus, j'ai préféré m'intéresser uniquement aux cobayes trouvés. Mais, ce matin j'en m'en suis souvenue ! Et à dire vrai, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cette sombre histoire resurgirait à nouveau.

- Une sombre histoire ? Répéta l'Uchiwa. Pourtant, j'ai cherché partout et ..

- Et c'est bien normal que tu n'es rien trouvé, l'interrompit immédiatement la belle blonde. Tout ... tout ce qui a pu y avoir attrait de près ou de loin a été détruit, Sasuke, réduit à l'état de cendre il y a bien longtemps. Je pensais cette histoire enterrée à jamais et la voilà qui revient nous hanter à présent .. Que Dieu nous protège car les semaines à venir ne pourront être que funestes ... Maudit soit le jour où naquit Madara, maudit soit le jour où naquit Génésis ... !**  
*Fin du Flash Back***

- Génésis ? Qu'est-ce ? Interrogea Kakashi dont la curiosité venait d'être vivement éveillée.

- Qu'est-ce ? Répéta l'Uchiwa d'une voix emprunte d'amertume, un sourire las étirant ses lèvres. Des expériences ... des expériences génétiques interdites ... contre nature .. prohibées par la morale et le bon sens.  
L'idée d'une armée d'immortels aux pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement ne date pas d'hier, professeur, et nombre d'hommes ont tenté de la concrétiser ... en vain. Pourtant, il y a de cela près de 200 ans, un sombre groupuscule d'individus portant le nom d'Akatsuki a bien failli réussir. Heureusement, ils ont été stoppé à temps par les divisions du Goteï.  
Le personnage centrale de cette sombre histoire, le chef de l'Akatsuki, Madara, fut démit de ses fonctions de vice-capitaine de la dixième division du Goteï en raison de ses ambitions trop extrémistes. La gloire de Kanaan, pas un seul membre du Goteï ne la désire pas ardemment évidement, mais chez Madara, elle était devenue une obsession .. dévastatrice ... peu importait les moyens mis en place tant qu'ils participaient à l'expansion de la suprématie de Kanaan .. peu importait qu'ils soient immoraux ... contre nature ... vils ou indignes ... Ces moyens, ni le Conseil ni le Sénat ne pouvaient les soutenir. Jugé fou allié, Madara fut écarté du Goteï comme on l'aurait fait d'un simple pion sans importance bien que pendant la dernière décennie, il ait combattu corps et âme pour sa protection. C'est la tête basse qu'il quitta la capitale, conscient d'avoir été trahis par tout ceux en qui il croyait, son général y compris. Sa haine envers les dirigeants du pays ne fit que s'accroître à mesure que les saisons se succédaient,

le rongeant de l'intérieur. Reclus au fin fond des montagnes, il fomenta sa vengeance, la peaufinant afin qu'elle n'en soit que plus écrasante et douloureuse. Cependant, ne pouvant à lui seul mettre son plan en place, il s'attira la sympathie des opposants aux autorités suprêmes de Kanaan, pour la plupart des criminels sans honneur ni scrupule, les enrôlant dans son organisation ... l'Akatsuki. Mais, conquérir Kanaan et même peut-être le monde entier s'avérait un rêve irréalisable au vue de leur petit nombre et ce quelque soit leurs aptitudes respectives au combat. Alors, Madara misa sa victoire sur la science, matière dont il n'était pas étranger puisqu'il lui était arrivé de pratiquer des opérations chirurgicales sur le terrain quand la situation n'offrait aucune autre alternative. Dans sa folie, il décida de croiser les sangs de plusieurs animaux ... des chauves souris ... des loups ... des faucons ... des ours et j'en passe bien d'autres dans le but de créer une nouvelle espèce ... plus puissante .. capable d'annihiler les Généraux. Comme vous vous en doutez Sensei, l'idée de mélanger différentes espèces animales n'a pas été élaborée par l'Akatsuki. Seulement, cette organisation, à l'inverse de ses prédécesseurs y est parvenue ... elle a créée un nouvel être ... un prototype viable né de la transfusion de sang d'un dragon dans l'organisme d'un ours .. une être qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour ... aussi laid que féroce ... le prototype Génésis. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment ces hommes ont réussit là où tant d'autres ont échoué, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'osant prononcer aucun mot de peur de que l'Uchiwa ne se ravise et ne décide d'arrêter là son récit.

- Une nouvelle molécule, ces forbans ont créé une nouvelle molécule capable de rendre possible la fusion des sangs tout en maintenant le sujet de l'expérience en vie. Une véritable révolution pour les sciences. Mais cette nouvelle arme, aussi bienfaitrice aurait elle été dans le futur, allait à l'encontre de la morale et des moeurs de l'époque. Elle apparaissait comme l'invention du Diable ... Dès qu'ils obtinrent les coordonnées géographiques de la planque de l'Akatsuki, le Conseil et le Sénat formèrent une milice secrète destinée à éliminer toute trace du prototype Génésis. L'Akatsuki fut annihilée .. aucun de ses membres n'échappa au massacre ... Génésis, cette immondice à la force herculéenne fut elle aussi abattue, puis découpée avant d'être vulgairement jetée au coeur d'un volcan en activité. Pauvre petite chose innocente souillée par l'avidité malsaine des Hommes. L'Uchiwa soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix neutre. Bien entendu, l'avidité touche tout les Hommes y compris ceux qu'on croit les plus sages. Le Sénat fit fouiller l'ancienne planque de l'organisation criminelle, souhaitant mettre la main sur les recherches de Madara et ses complices. Cependant, aucun document sur la nouvelle molécule ne fut retrouvée. Sans aucun doute, Madara les avait-il caché dans un lieu dont lui seul connaissait la position ou peut-être bien les avait-il brûlés, sachant pertinemment que le Goteï finirait pas intervenir. Au final, l'affaire Génésis fut classée et enfouie dans l'oubli. Les preuves de l'existence passée du prototype Génésis sont aujourd'hui peu nombreuses, le Sénat ayant voulu réduire au maximum les chances de fuites et de potentielles divulgations de l'affaire à la population ou à d'autres pays. Ces preuves sont des documents ... quelques vieux rapports et des croquis plus ou moins ressemblant de Génésis, bien cachés sur une des nombreuses étagères de la Bibliothèque sacrée du Goteï à laquelle ne peuvent accéder que les Généraux et les sages du Sénat.

Son récit achevé, l'ancien Général se tut, laissant le silence envahir à nouveau la pièce, seulement brisé par les faibles crépitements du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux hommes s'étant perdu dans leurs pensées respectives avant que l'enseignant n'ose enfin reprendre la parole d'une voix déterminée :

- Mais, l'affaire Génésis est renée de ses cendres, n'est-ce pas, général ? Il y a 500 ans ...

**Flash Back**

- Uchiwa-san !  
- Oh ? Riida, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda surpris le Général de la dixième Division en faisant face au jeune vice-capitaine de la deuxième division qui venait de l'interpeller.  
- Mon général, Jiraya-sama, requiert votre présence dans les plus brefs délais, débita d'une traite l'officier pourtant essoufflé. Il m'a demandé de m'exécuter au plus vite, il semblait très inquiet alors-  
- Du calme, lieutenant, où est-il à présent ?  
- Dans ses appartements, mon Général.

Ce-dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de le saluer poliment d'un signe de tête et de se diriger, d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit indiqué.

A peine se présenta-t-il devant les gigantesques portes qui menaient au quartier général de la Deuxième Division, que le jeune homme se fit accosté par deux gardes.

- Général Uchiwa ? Demanda l'un d'eux.  
- Jiraya m'a fait quérir, répondit d'un ton ferme le brun, souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite son compagnon d'arme.  
- A vos ordres ! Répliquèrent immédiatement les deux gardes en ouvrant les lourdes portes.

D'un signe de tête, le brun les remercia avant de se diriger vers le sanctuaire privé de son collègue et ami. A mesure qu'il avançait, ses pas se faisaient plus rapides, plus précipités avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, une peur sourde s'insinuant en lui.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru l'entièreté des lieux, qu'il put enfin distinguer, au fond du long couloir qu'il traversait, la pièce qu'il convoitait, caché derrière une épaisse porte vieillie. Arrivé devant, il saisit fermement la poignée, l'actionna puis poussa la lourde porte, pénétrant dans la pièce. Le souffle court, il inspecta les lieux. Comme à son habitude à cette heure de la journée, la pièce était plongée dans la semi-obscurité, faiblement éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Au centre de la pièce s'étendait un long canapé beige qu'il contourna sans plus attendre. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur une table basse sur laquelle trônaient différents documents éparpillés, une tasse de café renversée, des plumes dispersées, certaines mêmes tombées sur le sol. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps inanimé gisant sur le sol derrière le meuble.

- Jirayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux avant de saisir le col de son ami et de le secouer violemment. Jirayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! BON SANG OUVRE LES YEUX ! JIRAYAAA ! BORDEL ! REVEILLE-TOI ! JIRAYA !

Après quelques instants, il relâche le corps sans vie, l'allongeant précautionneusement sur le sol avant de se pencher dessus, plaçant son oreille près de sa bouche. Aucun souffle. Rien.

- JIRAYAA ! Hurla-t-il une énième fois en secouant désespérément le corps de son ami.

Des officiers, alertés par les cris, se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Impuissants, ils ne purent que regarder en retrait la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux écarquillés. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Kaïen, averti de la situation par un officier de la division endeuillée pénétra dans la pièce. Il empoigna son général, l'éloignant du cadavre en tentant de le calmer.

- Reprenez-vous, GENERAL ! L'implora-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. REPRENEZ-VOUS !

Les yeux hagards du général se posèrent sur le sol à présent débarrassé du corps où gisaient encore quelques raisins secs abandonnés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son regard remontait sur la cheminée avant de brusquement s'écarquiller. Au sein de la prison de flammes, des feuilles de papiers se consumaient. Repoussant son subordonné, il se précipita vers l'âtre, se saisit d'une pince et les en sortis, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore trop tard.  
Il les déposa soigneusement sur la table sous le regard surpris de son officier. A l'aide d'un morceau de sa cape, il déplia le document mais à son grand damne celui-ci était rendu illisible par le feu. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant de déception. Alors qu'il apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, son lieutenant le retint

- Attendez, Général ! Regardez ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le document brûlé.

Intrigué, le bel Apollon fit demi-tour, s'agenouilla aux côté de son subordonné et porta son attention sur l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait du doigt, en haut du feuillet.

Un mot, que les flammes, bien que ne l'ayant pas épargné, n'avaient réussi à effacer complètement .. quelques minutes de plus au contact de l'air et il serait rendu invisible ...

- Géno ... va ...  
**  
Fin du Flash Back**

Tsunade s'est montrée on ne peut plus clair sur les causes de sa mort. Dans son sang coulait celui d'un vampire à ailes blanches, une espèce rare de chauve-souris. D'où venait-il ? Aucune marque ne laissait présager qu'il avait subi de transfusion ou de simple piqûre. La réponse se dessina d'elle-même quelques jours plus tard : les raisins secs, Jiraya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en consommer sans cesse. Et c'est ce qui l'a tué. Après étude de certains d'entre eux par des officier de la onzième division, on a découvert qu'ils contenaient une substance inconnue. Tsunade fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'affaire Genesis avait refait surface. La situation l'imposant, j'ai averti de l'affaire plusieurs autres généraux afin qu'il nous aide à stopper ces cinglés avant qu'ils n'aient atteint leur but. Melkior, ce bon Melkior, général de la troisième division du Goteï, n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il l'apprit, et dans un premier temps, il refusa d'y croire. Pour lui Génésis ne pouvait avoir aucun lien avec ce qui se tramait en ce moment mais lui aussi, il fut bien obligé de l'accepté. Je pensais ... je pensais qu'à nous tous, nous arriverions à mettre un terme à ce cauchemar ... j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que celui-ci ne faisait que commencer. La mort de Jiraya ne fut que le point de départ de la déchéance de la quatrième génération du Gotei 13. Kariya fut le prochain à passer l'arme à gauche, durant l'une de ses missions. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kratos, décédé dans son propre lit, arborant les mêmes symptômes que Jiraya. Au yeux du monde, Kratos était mort d'un arrêt cardiaque bien évidemment. Puis, Yamamoto ... et même Tsunade décédèrent dans les mêmes obscures circonstances. Nos ennemis semblaient avoir décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en tentant de créer un nouvel être à partir des corps des Généraux du Goteï. J'étais perdu ... je ne savais plus en qui avoir confiance ... en qui croire. Alors, je me suis tourné, après la mort de Tsunade vers la seule personne en laquelle je ne pouvais douter ...

- The beginning ... Hiro Hyuga, souffla Kakashi.

- Mmh, mais ... il n'est pas arrivé à temps ... J'étais le prochain, j'étais le prochain sur leur liste.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

J'aimerais vraiment connaître votre opinion sur ce chapitre car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et c'est actuellement l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Aussi, je sais que beaucoup de personnes passent lire en mode "lecteurs fantômes" alors si pour cette fois, ils pouvaient faire un petit effors et donner leurs avis, j'en serais très heureuse. Et pis, c'est aussi dans votre intérêt puisque que les commentaires me donnent envie d'écrire la suite.

A la prochaine ~

Au passage, il se peut que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier.


	12. Parce que tout en ce monde

**Chapitre 12: Parce que tout en ce monde a une fin ...**

- Mmh, mais ... il n'est pas arrivé à temps ... J'étais le prochain, j'étais le prochain sur leur liste, expliqua l'Uchiwa en déplaçant délicatement le pan de l'un des rideaux pour contempler le dehors. Le temps semble s'améliorer constata-t-il d'une voix neutre. Vous pourrez sans doute regagner votre-

- UCHIWA-SAN ! Le coupa abruptement l'enseignant, le regard déterminé, faisant soupirer longuement son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes bien têtu, Sensei. Mais soit, au point où nous en sommes arrivés ... Après la mort de Tsunade, je .. avec le général Melkior et Kaïen nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'avertir le Sénat de la situation. Si nous ... si nous en venions à trépasser nous aussi, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre continue notre oeuvre et débusque ces chiens. Si j'avais su à l'époque .. quel bel imbécile j'étais. J'ai cherché l'ennemi au mauvais endroit.

_" - Uchiwa-san, vous êtes sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs généraux qu'à pu connaître Canaan mais la confiance aveugle que vous portez à ceux que vous croyez vos alliés est trop grande. "_

Jusque-là adossé au mur, l'enseignant se redressa, alerte.

- A votre avis Sensei, qui pouvait vraisemblablement connaître l'existence du projet Génésis, hormis les généraux du Goteï ?

L'enseignant arqua un sourcil avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

_"La Bibliothèque du Goteï à laquelle ne peuvent avoir accès que les Généraux ..."_

- Et les sages du Sénat ...

L'uchiwa approuva d'un signe de tête, las.

- La connaissez-vous Sensei ? La saveur de la trahison ... elle est amère, très amère croyez-moi. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Absolument rien.

* * *

***Flash Back***  
- Laissez-moi passer, il faut que je m'entretienne de toute urgence avec le Chancelier, s'écria l'Uchiwa perdant patience face aux deux officiers qui montaient la garde devant les appartements privés du haut sénateur.

- Monsieur est en réun-

- Laissez-le passer ! Ordonna une voix grave.

A l'entente de cette voix, les deux officiers pivotèrent sur eux-même et s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Devant eux se tenait un vieil homme, les sourcils froncés, vêtu d'une longue toge noire.

- Suivez-moi Général, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mes appartements.

L'Uchiwa lança un regard peu avenant aux deux sous-fifre et suivit sans plus attendre le vieil homme jusqu'à ses appartements.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes pénètrèrent dans un petit salon bien agencé et à l'aspect confortable.

- Chancelier, salua poliment l'Uchiwa en s'inclinant légèrement une fois arrivé au centre de la pièce. Je suis sincèrement navré de vous importuner à une heure si tardive mais l'affaire dont je dois vous entretenir est des plus urgentes.

- Voyons, Uchiwa-san ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous donc, lui pria le vieil homme en lui désignant du bras un canapé.

Le jeune Général acquiesça, nerveux, puis s'assit le plus confortablement qu'il pu.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- De funestes nouvelles j'en ai bien peur Chancelier. Et, veuillez m'en excuser mais le temps nous manquant cruellement, je préfère entrer dès maintenant dans le vif du sujet.

Le Sénateur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, intrigué.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du projet Génésis ?

A ce nom, le Chancelier déglutit un instant, surpris par la question.

- Je crois qu'un petit remontant ne nous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Général ? Proposa-t-il simplement en passant derrière son mini bar personnel. Il se baissa, attrapa une bouteille d'alcool fort ainsi que deux verres et les porta jusqu'à la petite table basse qui trônait devant l'Uchiwa.

- Pourquoi me parler de cette sombre affaire ? Demanda-t-il en servant les verres.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait bien revoir le jour, Chancelier.

- Uchiwa-san, soupira le Sénateur en lui tendant gentiment un verre avant de s'asseoir, dans un fauteuil, en face de lui; ne vous faîtes pas de soucis à ce sujet. J'ignore comment vous avez pris connaissance de ce dossier mais sachez que toute cette malheureuse histoire est enterrée depuis longtemps déjà. Les seules preuves de son existence sont jalousement gardées. Croyez-moi, il n'y a aucun danger.

- J'aimerais vous croire seulement, les événements de ces derniers-jours me poussent à croire le contraire, affirma le brun en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Et quels sont-ils ?

- Les morts mystérieuses de Tsunade, Jiraya et des autres, la découverte d'animaux informes, cobayes d'expériences obscures relatives aux mélanges des sangs de plusieurs espèces animales.

- Où voulez-vous en venir concrètement ?! Demanda fermement le Chancelier.

- Quelqu'un recherche après cette molécule créée par Akatsuki, Chancelier. Bientôt ...

L'Uchiwa se tut un instant. Sa vue se troublait progressivement.

- Bientôt ?

- Bientôt ..., reprit difficilement l'Uchiwa en portant l'une de ses mains à son front, il sera trop tard ...

Le Chancelier sourit en reposant son verre encore rempli sur la table.

- Mais, ... il est déjà trop tard.

- Co-

- Uchiwa-san ! Vous êtes sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs généraux qu'à pu connaître Canaan mais la confiance aveugle que vous portez à ceux que vous croyez vos alliés est trop grande. Serait-ce de la naïveté ?

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Sa respiration se faisait haletante.

- Canaan est fort, il domine le monde actuellement mais tôt ou tard, si nous nous reposons trop sur cet état des choses, nous serons doublés, traînés dans la boue, peut-être même envahis.

L'Uchiwa apposa ses deux mains sur le meuble situé devant lui afin de se maintenir assis sur le canapé.

- La Congrégation de l'Ombre, armée secrète de Konoha est en train de nous doubler.

- Konoha est notre allié, répliqua sèchement le brun.

- Jusqu'à quand ? Rien n'est sûr. Dans ce monde, il vaut mieux ne compter que sur soi-même. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Pour protéger Canaan.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Génova.

- Génova ? Répéta sans comprendre l'Uchiwa.

- L'avenir de Canaan réside en la réussite du développement de cette nouvelle technologie, lui répondit d'une voix ferme le Sénateur.

Les yeux du Général se plissèrent légèrement.

- Nous en avons besoin pour survivre. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible, comprenez-le bien Général. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Vous avez- ... impossible, murmura le brun d'une voix blanche, les mains crispées sur la table.

- Oui, le coupa à nouveau le vieil homme. Pour le bien de Canaan.

- Jiraya, Kratos, même Tsunade ...

- Leurs corps n'ont pas supporté l'opération et j'en suis le premier navré.

Les épaules du Général tressaillirent alors que ses yeux cherchaient, dans ceux du Chancelier, une once de mensonge. Comprenant que celui-ci était sérieux, il voulut se lever, mais à peine réussit-il à se mettre debout, que sa tête lui tourna. Dans un bruit sourd, il s'effondra sur le sol, évanouit.  
***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

- Que s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda l'enseignant, surpris que l'Uchiwa s'arrête si subitement dans son récit.

_" - À votre tour général ! Kabuto amène-le donc ..."_

L'uchiwa restait muet, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Uchiwa-san ?

- Après ? Je suis devenu à mon tour cobaye. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus dans les appartements du Chancelier mais, ligoté par des sangles et bâillonné sur une table en fer reposant précairement au dessus d'un bassin dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté reconverti en modeste laboratoire. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Plusieurs scientifiques s'activaient autour de moi et, malgré mes cris, aucun ne daigna répondre à mes questions. La lumière m'aveuglait mais, en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté, je les ai vu, côte à côté, me fixant comme un animal en cage : le Chancelier et ce mécréant d'Orochimaru, un dangereux psychopathe déclaré ennemi d'Etat et condamné à vivre jusque ce que là mort l'emporte dans la prison spéciale du Goteï. Que faisait-il hors de sa cellule ? Et qui plus est en compagnie du Sénateur ? Quel imbécile j'ai été. La prison en question était surveillée à la fois par des officiers du Goteï et des agents du Sénat. Il était facile pour un homme comme le Chancelier de faire s'échapper un détenu et de faire taire les témoins de cette évasion. Orochimaru .. ce scientifique véreux ... quel plaisir à dû-t-il prendre en prenant pour cobayes ceux qui l'ont foutu derrière les barreaux et détruit 10 ans de sa vie. Cet enfouaré à dû prendre son pied !

Le poing du général rencontra violemment le mur.

- Ils souriaient ... ils souriaient ... J'aurai voulu les égorger de mes propres mains. Sentir leurs coeurs souillés cesser de battre. Sentir leur souffle s'affaiblir jusqu'à ne plus être. Mais ... je n'ai pas pu. Et c'est mon coeur qui s'est arrêté de battre cette nuit là.  
Tout est si flou dans ma tête. Seule la douleur est restée gravée dans ma mémoire. ... la douleur et leurs visages satisfaits. Aujourd'hui encore j'ignore la nature de ce qu'ils m'ont fait inhaler par la force. Ce liquide verdâtre et puant. Puis, tout est devenu noir. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours cloué à cette table mais une douleur lancinante ... dévastatrice parcourait mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être brûlé, étouffé, écartelé ... je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étouffais lentement mais sûrement. J'aurais voulu m'arracher le coeur pour faire taire ces maux ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Certaines de mes dents ont commencé à croître de façon incroyable ... tout comme mes ongles ... Je ne sais pas comment mais, j'ai réussi à arracher mes chaînes et à libérer mes poignets. La douleur me rendait fou. Je me suis alors enfui ... tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas. J'ai couru de longues minutes jusqu'à trouver la sortie de ce maudit labyrinthe. Dehors, il faisait nuit. J'étais dans une forêt. J'étais perdu mais je continuais à courir. Après quelques temps, j'ai trébuché ... et encore le noir. Quand je me suis réveillé pour la troisième fois, j'étais toujours dans cette même forêt mais il faisait jour. Les feuilles des arbres étaient humides et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Et j'en souffrais. J'étais en sueur ... épuisé. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il de cette manière ?

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se posèrent sur ses mains dont les paumes étaient tournées vers lui. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, sans que l'enseignant n'en comprenne la raison. Il tremblait de tout son corps à présent.

- Il y avait ... dans la forêt, des enfants. A l'aide de leurs maigres bras, ils transportaient de petites quantités de branchage qu'ils entassaient pour bâtir une cabane ... sans doute. Leurs sourires étaient si sincères, si innocents .. si vous les aviez vu Sensei, riant et gambadant insouciamment ... vous auriez senti votre coeur se réchauffer comme n'importe quel autre homme sain d'esprit. Mais le mien, mon coeur resta de glace face à cette scène des plus attendrissantes. Je n'ai rien ressenti. Absolument rien ... sauf, sauf quand la petite fille s'est écorchée le genoux sur le bout d'une branche aiguisée. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son sang, son odeur envahissait mes narines et, contre mon gré, j'ai commencé à m'approcher des trois enfants. Me reconnaissant, ils ne prirent pas la fuite et bien au contraire, restèrent à mes côtés pour me harceler de questions. Mignons, n'est-ce pas ? Terriblement mignons ... mais, cette innocence, cette joie de vivre, je le la leur ai volé ... Je .. j'étais obnubilé par ces gouttes de sang qui tâchaient la cheville de la fillette. Elles m'appelaient, attisaient en moi un désir que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne pouvais refouler. Je leur ai crié de partir, de s'éloigner de moi. ... Mais, ils ont ignoré mes paroles, continuant à babiller joyeusement. Je voulais qu'ils partent ... j'aurais tant voulu qu'ils soient partis ..

L'Uchiwa se prit la tête dans les mains.

- ILS ME REGARDAIENT COMME SI J'ETAIS UN DIEU VIVANT SENSEI ! Je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux toute l'admiration qu'ils me portaient. Mais malgré ça ... kuso(1) .. je ... le sang, il m'appelait .. je-je-je les ai ... quand j'ai bondit sur la gamine, tout crocs sortis, ils ont enfin prit peur et ont tenté de fuir ... Mais, mais il était déjà bien trop tard ...je les ai poursuivi et ...

Les yeux de Kakashi se fermèrent douloureusement. D'un signe de la main, il fit signe à son interlocuteur de se taire. Il avait compris. Mettant de côté ses sentiments pour le moment, il enchaîna rapidement pour reprendre la conversation.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'étais aveuglé ... Aveuglé par la haine et la peine, je suis retourné secrètement à Canaan et me suis rendu sans plus attendre au Sénat. Je les haïssais tant Sensei .. par la faute de ces vieillards aigris, tant de sang avait coulé ... tant de personnes admirables avaient trépassés ... ils devaient payer pour leurs pêchés ... alors, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai détruit de mes propres mains.

_" Pitié, Général ne faites pas ça"_

- De mes propres mains, j'ai ôté la vie de plusieurs sénateurs. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et, pour les empêcher de fuir, j'ai mis le feu au bâtiment. J'ai entendu leurs cris d'agonie, leurs suppliques, ... je les ai vu tenter de fuir. Comme des moutons, ils se bousculaient, chacun essayant de sauver sa peu, peu importe qu'il marche sur un collège... ils devaient payer, Sensei, ils devaient payer !

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa brillaient dans l'obscurité et l'enseignant ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses deux perles rouges. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait passé des heures durant à les contempler.

- Rapidement, je me suis échappé. Et ce n'est que le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit à errer dans les rues de Kurayami que j'ai compris.

* * *

**Flash Back**

La pluie se fait plus violente, se changeant peu à peu en grêle. Grêle qui bombarde sans aucune douceur l'homme vagabondant dans les rues désertes de la ville. Cependant, ... il garde la même allure et poursuit inlassablement son errance.  
Après quelques instant, il colle son dos à un mur et se laisse lentement glissé contre, tout en fermant lentement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son fessier touche le sol boueux. Il plaque alors ses jambes contre son torse et pause les paumes de mains sur ses oreilles. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans le creux formé par son torse et ses jambes.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

- J'ai compris .. j'ai compris la signification de mes actes. J'avais trahis Canaan de la pire des façon qu'il puisse être. Privé déjà de ses généraux, le pays était à présent privé également du Sénat par ma faute. J'étais .. perdu. Effrayé .. Je ne savais plus en qui placer ma confiance. Il me restait Kaïen certes, mais je ne voulais pas l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans cette sombre histoire. Néanmoins, je dus bien m'y résoudre. Mon seul espoir résidait à présent en Hiro Hyuga ... et, seul, je ne pouvais le contacter ...

* * *

**Prochainement : Dernier Chapitre ~ **

"Je suis et serai à jamais de ton côté. Alors fais-moi confiance"

" Et Kabuto ? Ce chien vous a trahis, a trahis Canaan, a trahis les siens alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! "

"Ici, ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Entre ces murs, tu vivras, reclus certes mais tu vivras et verras Canaan renaître de ses cendres."

_A l'origine, je comptais intégrer cette partie au dernier chapitre mais, pour éviter que vous ne patientez trop longtemps, j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Mais bon, évidemment, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long ..._

Jaa ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : … J'en aurai une également**

- Mon seul espoir résidait à présent en Hiro Hyuga. Mais, seul, je ne pouvais le contacter.

* * *

**Flash Back : 500 ans auparavant ~ Kurayami**  
L'Uchiwa, caché dans l'ombre, adossé au mur avant de l'enceinte du Goteï attendait patiemment son subordonné, le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé qui s'étalait au dessus de lui. _Ses amis le regardaient-ils en ce moment-même ? _Ses yeux se plissèrent. _Seraient-ils déçus ?_

- Général ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta violemment à l'entente de cette voix.

- Kaien, murmura-t-il, rassuré. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé.

- C'est que vous devez être bien fatigué, Général, lui répondit son ancien subalterne en s'approchant de lui.

- Peut-être bien.

Attristé, l'officier baissa son visage, posant son regard sur ses chaussures.

- Alors, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Alors, reposez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous avez maigri, vos traits sont tirés et votre mine épouvantable. Vous-

Le déserteur pouffa doucement de rire, faisant relever le visage du vice-capitaine.

- Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, Kaïen-chan, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas autant.

- Mais -

- Le repos ne peut-être régénérateur que s'il est mérité. Et, pour l'instant, il ne l'est pas.

- Foutaises ! J'ignore les raisons de votre absence Général. Et à dire vrai, je vous pensais mort ... comme l'affirmaient les sages du Sénat. Je ... vous ai cru mort ...

Les épaules de l'officier tressaillirent.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant inquiété, s'excusa l'Uchiwa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi avoir disparu si subitement ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Beaucoup de choses j'en ai bien peur. Te les conter prendrait trop de temps, ce qui me manque cruellement, expliqua le beau brun en levant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel. Ce ciel ... n'est-il pas magnifique, Kaïen ?

- Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Redemanda l'Uchiwa, une larme coulant silencieusement le long de l'une de ses joues faisant écarquillés les yeux de l'officier à ses côtés.

- Général ?

- Depuis combien d'années n'ai-je pas pris le temps de le contempler ? ... Cela fait si longtemps ... depuis quand ? Depuis quand les choses sont-elles ainsi ?

Le lieutenant restait silencieux, laissant son Général déverser sa peine. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans cet état ...jamais encore il n'avait vu ses larmes.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit suite à des événements si sinistres que je m'en aperçoive ? Ne, Kaïen, crois-tu que, là-haut, un être tout puissant nous épie ? Attend notre trépas pour nous juger comme il se doit ...

- Si telle est la réalité, vous serez encensé, Général.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Mais ... si telle est la réalité, je finirai aux côtés de Satan, parmi les démons.

- Ne dites-pas cela Général ! Que vous-arrive-t-il s'énerva l'officier.

Ledit Général l'observa quelques instants silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Peu importe à l'heure actuelle. Kaien, j'aurais un dernier service à te demander.

- Dernier ?

- Je dois m'entretenir avec Hiro au plus vite, continua l'Uchiwa en ignorant l'intervention de son compagnon d'arme. Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux le faire seul. Il faut que tu le contactes et que tu organises notre rencontre.

- Comment ?

Le brun tendit à son officier une feuille de papier pliée.

- Transmet-le à Hiro, je t'en prie.

L'officier prit le document.

- Et vous ?

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'assombrirent.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Kaïen.

- Gé-

- Prends soin de toi, le coupa le brun en tapotant son épaule..

- Général, tenta à nouveau le vice-capitaine.

- Merci Kaïen. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi ces-dernières années. De t'être battu à mes côtés peu importe le danger qui nous menaçait.

L'officier secoua de droite à gauche la tête, refusant l'évidence.

- Mais pas cette fois. Pas cette fois. Cette bataille, je dois la livrer seul.

Après un dernier échange de regards, l'Uchiwa s'éloigna de l'officier, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, dans un mouvement silencieux, il se détourna de lui pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit ...

* * *

A l'orée des bois maudits, aux abords de la rivière Kin-ko ...

- Hiro, murmura l'Uchiwa en reconnaissant le visage de son vieil ami malgré l'obscurité.

- Sasuke. Ton visage est blême, tu sembles épuisé. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Je viens d'apprendre

pour Tsunade et-

- Génésis. Hiro, le spectre de Génésis plane au dessus de nos têtes ...

*******Fin du Flash Back*******

* * *

L'Uchiwa serra les poings. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus la douleur passée rejaillissait, s'ajoutant aux remords qui eux ne l'avaient jusqu'ici jamais laissé en paix.

- Après avoir entendu mon rapport, Hiro semblait bouleversé. Bien qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en ma personne, mes dires paraissaient si invraisemblables ... un vampire, qui aurait pu croire une telle chose ? Et pourtant ... lui m'a cru. J'étais perdu, perdu dans un labyrinthe qui semblait sans issue. La mort ? Je l'envisageais sérieusement mais quand Hiro comprit mon cheminement intellectuel, il m'a giflé. Il m'a secoué en me hurlant dessus. Puis, une fois son calme légendaire rétablit, il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance à mon tour. Ce que je fis sans aucune hésitation. Et je le suivis alors aveuglément à travers ces montagnes inhospitalières pour trouver ces lieux, ce vieux manoir ...

- Vous voulez dire que cet endroit serait une propriété Hyûga ?

- En effet, s'en est une. Seulement, personne n'en connaît l'existence. C'était en quelque sorte le sanctuaire de Hiro. Et pourtant il me l'a offert sans même attendre de compensation. Et cela même après avoir prit connaissance de mon état ... mais, malheureusement, une fois le soleil couché et la lune resplendissante dans le ciel nocturne, j'appris pourquoi l'hypothèse que je sois un vampire ne lui avait pas paru si absurde et pourquoi il l'avait accepté si facilement ...

* * *

***Flash Back : 500 ans auparavant ~ Manoir Hyüga***  
- Sasuke ?

- Hum ? Répondit l'Uchiwa en détournant son regard de la masse de livres entassées dans les étagères de la bibliothèque du manoir. Ce manoir est impressionnant, Hiro, vraiment je-

- Fuit !

La voix du Hyuga avait été sèche bien que l'homme, les yeux fixés sur ses mains tremblantes, semblait effrayé par une chose inconnue.

- Hiro ? L'appela inquiet le brun. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faut ... il faut que tu partes, murmura son ami d'une voix blanche. Tout de suite ...  
De plus en plus intrigué, l'ancien Général s'approcha de lui.

- S'il te plais, Sasuke, quitte ce manoir.

Les épaules du Hyûga tressaillirent.

- PARS !

- Hi- ...les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent alors qu'en face de lui, son interlocuteur redressait sa tête.

Les yeux du Hyûga s'obscurcirent jusqu'à devenir entièrement noirs alors qu'un duvet de poils se formaient progressivement le long de ses membres. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent et tombèrent en lambeaux sur le sol, laissant apparaître devant les yeux incertains de l'Uchiwa une musculature animale époustouflante. Son visage se déforma, s'allongeant vers l'avant pour former un museau, sa bouche s'agrandissait démesurément mettant en valeur ses crocs et son teint d'ordinaire pâle brunit.

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur la majestueuse bête qui se relevait lentement à quelques mètres de lui.

- Hiro ...

Les yeux de la bête se posèrent sur lui, le faisant frisonner.

- Non ... pas vous.

L'ancien Général secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'accepter la vérité.

- Hiro ...

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son pantalon. Une colère sourde grondait en lui.

- Hiro ...

La haine s'infiltrait en lui. Une haine incompréhensible. Une haine farouche. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit. Le Tuer. Son instinct, l'instinct de la bête qui sommeillait en lui lui dictait d'annihiler son ami. De griffer son corps jusqu'au sang. D'arracher sa tête. De l'égorger. De planter ses crocs dans sa gorge pour se repaître de son sang jusqu'à sentir son coeur cesser de battre. Le noir de ses pupilles s'estompa lentement au profit d'un rouge écarlate. Tout son corps se mit à trembler d'excitation. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa langue humidifia ses lèvres. Dans son dos, sa chemise se déchira dans un craquement sinistre, laissant apparaître deux fines ailes noires. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire pervers effrayant.

- Sa .. sas ... uke, prononça difficilement le loup-garou.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, le Hyûga prit la fuite, s'élançant dans les longs couloirs du manoir, pourchassé par l'Uchiwa. Il effectua un saut majestueux, passant au dessus des escaliers du hall d'entrée avant de pousser violemment les grandes portes qui menaient au dehors. Le souffle court, il s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Derrière lui, son ennemi le talonnait et lui-même sentait son désir de combat grandir en lui. Son coeur battait la chamade pourtant, il ne faiblissait pas, continuant sa course à travers les bois. Mais, après dix minutes passées ainsi, sa nature animale prit le pas sur sa nature humaine. Arrivé aux abord d'un lac, il fit volte face. Au dessus de lui, les nuages se dissipèrent laissant entrevoir une lune entière rayonnante.

Il se mit en position de défense, à quatre pattes sur le sol, la gueule entrouverte. Et, à peine une seconde plus tard, les corps des deux bêtes s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Les canines du loup se plantèrent dans l'épaule du vampire qui gémit sous la douleur et bascula en arrière. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la terre ferme,celui-ci enfonça son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin puis bondit sur lui, ses griffes prêtent à déchiqueter.

Le combat épique s'éternisa jusqu'au petit matin, avant, qu'à moitié morts, les deux êtres ne s'effondrent sur le sol, leurs corps trop affaiblis reprenant leur forme d'origine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au petit matin, le regard de l'Uchiwa tomba sur le visage crispé de son ami.

- Enfin réveillé ? Lui demanda Hiro d'une voix faible.

Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Hiro ..

L'uchiwa tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusa de bouger et il dû se résoudre à rester allongé.

- Alors, ils t'ont eu toi aussi, souffla-t-il. Ces chiens ...

L'hyuga secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non, tu as tort.

Voyant les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncer, il reprit :

- Je suis un loup-garou né. Personne ne m'a transformé, Sasuke-chan.

L'Uchiwa le regarda, incompréhensif.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis né loup comme mes ancêtres et sans doute comme naîtront mes descendants.

- Quoi ?

Les sourcils de l'Uchiwa se froncèrent, faisant se plisser son front tailladé.

- A ton contact, mon instinct animal s'est réveillé et la bête à prit le pas sur moi. Je suis désolé pour ça. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Mais, les loup-garou sont-, protesta l'Uchiwa.

- Réels, sasuke, les loups-garou sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Nous existons et coexistons avec vous, Il y a bien des choses en ce monde que l'entendement ne peut comprendre. Tu l'as toi-même constateé de tes propres yeux. Génésis. Qui aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'une telle expérience pouvait donner lieu à des résultats concrets ? Et pourtant, tu es la preuve vivante qu'il est possible de créer une nouvelle espèce.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je survécu ?! Tsunade, Jiraya, Kratos, tous ont péris ..

- Je l'ignore. Mais le résultat est là et tu dois l'accepter comme moi j'ai accepté ma condition il y a bien longtemps ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Les deux hommes se tenaient debout devant les portes du manoir.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent mon ami.

L'uchiwa acquiesça, la tête basse.

- Nous ne devons plus jamais nous revoir, Sasuke-chan. Pour que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduise plus.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Général.

- Sasuke ? Relève la tête.

L'interpellé s'exécuta.

- Nous devons garder à jamais le secret sur Génova et sur la trahison du Sénat. Même si cela est injuste et frustrant, lever le voile sur cette affaire porterait le coup de grâce à Kanaan.

Les poings de l'Uchiwa se serrèrent.

- Je suis désolé mon ami.

Constatant que son interlocuteur restait muet, le Hyûga reprit la parole.

- J'aurais voulu empêcher tout cela. Mais, tout ce que je peux t'offrir aujourd'hui est cette prison. Ici, ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Entre ces murs, tu vivras, reclus certes mais tu vivras et verras Kanaan renaître de ses cendres. Alors vis ... Sasuke Uchiwa, ancien Général de la Dixième Division du Goteï 13 de Kanaan, mort officiellement pour mener à bien une périlleuse mission ...

Hiro sortit de la poche de sa veste une dague sur laquelle se dessinait au devant une majestueuse colombe et à l'arrière un "X".

- Tu ne devrais pas perdre ce genre de chose, Sasuke, lui sourit-il gentiment. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas pu conserver son fourreau, désolé.

L'Uchiwa se secoua la tête de droit à gauche en tendant la main pour caresser le poignard. D'un geste brusque, le Hyûga s'en saisit et l'approcha de la lame, il joignit leurs deux mains autour et, violemment, il ramena la dague vers l'arrière, tailladant leurs paumes.

- C'est une promesse, conclut-il en fixant son regard dans celui ébahi de l'Uchiwa

***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

- Le tableau sur le mur de la salle à manger ...

- Oui, je l'ai peint moi-même durant les premiers mois de mon exile. Ce matin-là, par nos sangs mélangés, nous avons fait le serment de garder à jamais secret cet épisode de l'histoire, de la trahison du Chancelier à Génova ... Quoi de mieux que de clôturer cette période sanglante en faisant couler à nouveau et pour la dernière fois le sang ? Il y a eu oeil pour oeil ... ils m'ont trahis, je les ai trahis ... dent pour dent ... ils ont tué ma famille, j'ai brûlé le Sénat ... ils ont fait de moi cet être abjecte .. mais ...

L'Uchiwa semblait peser ses mots.

- Mais ... il n'y aura pas de sang pour sang ... la vengeance doit avoir une fin et, pour le bien de Kanaan, c'était à moi d'y renoncer .. renoncer à la vengeance a été l'une des décisions ... non ce fut la décision la plus douloureuse que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie. ... vous savez tout à présent, Sensei.

Après ces paroles, le calme reprit ses droit dans les lieux.

Lentement, l'enseignant se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que son fessier touche le sol de la pièce. Une fois à terre, il replia ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur l'un de ses genoux. Et maintenant ?  
L'Uchiwa l'observa un instant avant de reporter son regard désolé sur la fenêtre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'osent reprendre la parole, l'un, perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'autre, tentant de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis, le brun se redressa, approcha ses mains des rideaux et les tira violemment pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce sous les yeux écarquillés du professeur. Il resta un moment debout, immobile, face aux rayons du soleil.

- Uchiwa-san ? l'interrogea inquiet Kakashi, les joues striées de larme et les yeux bouffies.

Le brun ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

- Je .. vous feriez mieux de les refermer, insista à nouveau l'enseignant.

- Il est magnifique, lui répondit l'Uchiwa en ne détachant pas son regard du dehors.

Prit d'un coup de folie, il se saisit des poignées des fenêtres et les ouvrit, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son corps si froid.

- UCHIWA-SAN !

- Quel beau soleil ... si radieux ...

- SASUKE ! S'écria Kabuto en faisant irruption dans la pièce, alerté par de l'enseignant. Ferme cette-

- Yakushi ? Le coupa d'une voix douce le brun.

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi ... par son prénom ...

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour nous de disparaître de ce monde ?

Le professeur, simple spectateur, resta pétrifié. Kabuto, lui, baissa les yeux.

- Kanaan n'a plus besoin de nous, au contraire, à l'heure actuelle nous ne pourrions que lui porter préjudice.

Le majordome acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez, Général ...

- C'est ce que je désire, mon ami, c'est ce que je désire plus que tout. Nous avons déjà vécu trop longtemps. Et, même si nos corps n'en ressentent rien, nos esprits, eux sont épuisés par ces siècles qu'ils ont vu passés. Je suis fatigué ... fatigué de vivre cette vie de hors-la-loi, fatigué de vivre tout simplement ... Rester cloîtré entre ces murs me rend fou .., la voix de l'Uchiwa monta dans les aigus.

Kabuto le contempla tristement. Sa douleur l'écrasait.

- Je veux revoir le Goteï ... je veux .. pouvoir sentir à nouveau la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ma peau .. je veux pouvoir le sentir à nouveau battre, l'Uchiwa empoigna fermement sa poitrine, mais c'est impossible., nous le savons tout les deux.

- Si vous, Kabuto hésita, je ne veux que votre bonheur, Général ... votre bonheur et seulement votre bonheur.

- Il n'est plus accessible dans cette vie.

- Alors, tentons d'y parvenir dans une autre.

Sur les lèvres froides de l'Uchiwa se dessina un imperceptible sourire. Imperceptible mais sincère et ô combien précieux pour le majordome.

* * *

**Flash Back : 500 ans auparavant ~ Montagnes maudites**

Le vent souffle par delà les montagnes. Une tempête se prépare. Le soleil, timide, reste cacher derrière d'épais nuages.

En haut d'une falaise angoissante, au milieu de ce sinistre décor, se tient précairement debout, un homme, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape noire, un capuchon protégeant son visage blême. Malgré les rafales de vent, il reste là, immobile, son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Lentement, il avance vers le le bord de la falaise, faisant face au vent. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprête à basculer dans le vide, une main s'accroche fermement à son bras et le tire violemment vers l'arrière de telle sorte que les deux personnes se retrouvent affalées dans la neige. Le nouveau venu enserre le corps de l'homme dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se relever. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas le voir mourir. Pas lui. Pas lui aussi. Alors, il met toutes ses forces dans ses bras, encaissant les coups violents de son prisonnier qui se débat sans cesse.

- Pitié ... Général Uchiwa ..., le supplie-t-il d'une voix faible, ne faites pas ça.

Ledit Général, à l'entente de son titre, se retourne dans les bras de son assaillant. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que devant lui, caché sous un capuchon, le visage peiné de l'un de ses bourreaux se dessine. Les souvenirs de cette nuit se bousculent dans sa tête. Un entrepôt, une table en fer, des chaînes, des blouses blanches, des visages inamicaux, le visage vieilli d'un traître, celui d'un criminel, une table qui grince, de l'eau verte ... de la douleur ... des yeux qui l'observent à travers son bocal ... des yeux bruns ... des cheveux grisonnants, un visage fin, des lunettes rondes, une moue attristée ...

- Kabuto ? Murmure l'Uchiwa d'une voix hésitante.

L'autre homme acquiesce doucement d'un signe de tête.

- Pour ... pourquoi ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris sourit tristement, dévoilant une paire de canines acérées.

- Co- enfouaré !

Dans une rage folle, le plus jeune projette son aîné dans la neige avant de s'installer d'office sur ses hanches et commencer à le frapper comme un damné. Ses yeux sont animés d'une lueur de folie. La peine l'a rendu fou. Alors, il l'évacue de la manière la plus douce et la plus atroce qu'il soit. Ses poings serrés rencontrent la mâchoire de l'homme sous lui. Il hurle. Se relève, administre un coup dans les côtés du corps encore à terre, le soulève à l'aide des muscles de ses bras, le balance sans ménagement sur le sol, hurle à nouveau. Les secondes passent, les minutes s'écoulent. La nuit tombe. Epuisé, le brun se laisse tomber sur le sol, à côté du corps meurtri de sa victime et bourreau. Le sang recouvrant ses poings tâche la neige. Ses larmes coulent. Il hurle et frappe le sol.

Le soleil se lève à l'horizon, ses rayons lumineux se reflètent sur les étendues neigeuses et réchauffent les deux corps refroidis, inconscients dans la neige. L'un des hommes se réveillent, traîne son corps jusqu'à atteindre son homologue qu'il secoue doucement.

- Pourquoi ?! Redemande l'Uchiwa d'une voix éteinte en agrippant les épaules de Kabuto.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je t'ai posé une question ordure ! S'exclame le bel Apollon brun en se saisissant du col de l'autre homme. Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ... expions-les ensemble, Général. Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, et expions nos pêchés, reclus dans ces montagnes.  
***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

- Kabuto ... Kabuto s'est transformé de son propre chef après la mort d'Orochimaru. Il n'a trouvé à ce jour, aucune autre manière d'expier ses pêchés. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le garder auprès de moi ? Je l'ignore ... peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes tous les deux semblables, pour ne pas être seul ... je ne sais plus, cela fait si doit paraître si choquant à vos yeux ... mais pourtant, aux miens, cela semble si normal. Avoir Kabuto à mes côtés est devenu un quotidien et malgré le fait que mes souvenirs restent intacts malgré les siècles qui s'écoulent, je lui suis intimement reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour moi, expliqua l'Uchiwa en s'installant le plus confortablement qu'il pu sur le sol frais de la cave.

Kakashi, en face de lui, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa les lourdes chaînes que lui tendait l'Uchiwa, les regarda longuement puis les approcha, hésitant, des mains de celui-ci. Lentement, il enserra ses poignets, puis ses bras musclés, avant d'attacher le déposer les maillons métalliques restant sur le sol dallé. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il ramassa le marteau, enfonça un premier à l'intérieur d'une maille, située à l'interstice entre deux dalles et le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'aide du marteau. Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, enfonçant clou sur clou puis s'occupa de la même manière, à l'aide d'une nouvelle chaîne de ses pieds et ce, sans jamais oser croiser son regard. Quelques fois, il l'entendait couiner légèrement, signe qu'il avait sans doute trop serré ses liens et que l'argent des chaînes entaillaient ses poignets. Mais peu importait à présent. Une fois sa laborieuse tâche achevée, il se redressa, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

- Allons Sensei, reprenez-vous, l'interpella d'une voix amusée l'Uchiwa. Ma décision est prise alors ..., il se racla la gorge, nul besoin de vous apitoyer sur mon sort.

L'enseignant releva les yeux.

- J'ai vécu ici ces 500 ans dernières années, reclus, au milieu de ces montagnes effrayantes et je l'ai vu, comme l'avait prédit Hiro, je l'ai vu : la renaissance de Kanaan. Et juste ça me suffit, Sensei. Je n'ai plus de raison d'exister à présent. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, considérez-le comme .. en quelque sorte, ma dernière volonté.

Kakashi hocha lentement de la tête. Résigné, il recula de quelques pas sans lâcher l'Uchiwa des yeux. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte, la silhouette de celui-ci s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Bientôt il ne pu distinguer que sa silhouette, affalée sur le sol.

- Reposez en paix, souffla-t-il une fois rendu dans le couloir. Général ...

Dans un bruit sourde la lourde porte se referma derrière l'enseignant. Il actionna le verrou, lança un regard aux deux portes qui l'entouraient puis se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de remonter au rez-de-chaussée du manoir.

Arrivé dans le salon, il se précipita vers le bar, il en retira plusieurs bouteilles qu'il vida précipitamment un peu partout dans la pièce, aspergeant les fauteuils, les meubles, les murs et les rideaux, puis il se chargea de nouvelles bouteilles et en fracassa quelques unes dans différentes chambres du manoir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre où reposait encore les corps de ses deux élèves, Kiba et Naruto, son coeur se serra. Refoulant ses larmes, il alla embrasser leurs fronts devenus froids avant de mouiller leurs corps avec l'alcool.

- Naruto ... surveille bien Kiba pour moi, ne ? Sanglota-t-il en agrippant le corps dudit Kiba. Veuillez l'un sur l'autre, ne ?

A contre coeur, il délaissa les corps sans vie pour commencer à incendier le manoir en débutant par la bibliothèque puis les chambres avant rejoindre au pas de course les immenses portes du manoir. Une fois devant, il les poussa, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Les rayons du soleil agressèrent ses yeux bouffis, l'obligeant à les plisser et se propagea dans le reste de la pièce, venant éclairer les vieux meubles en ébènes, les sinistres portraits et les anciennes pendules qui ornaient les murs, les larges escaliers.

Doucement, ses paupières s'abaissèrent alors que quelques larmes de soulagement glissaient le long de ses joues blafardes.  
Il s'élança ensuite dans les bois, à la recherche de ses élèves. Il les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, les adolescents n'ayant pas osés s'enfuir trop loin.

Kakashi sourit en accourant vers eux.

- Ohé ! Regardez ! S'exclama Ino en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

Plus loin, dans la forêt, l'immense manoir prenait feu, créant un immense nuage de fumée noirâtre dans le ciel dégagé.

Les yeux de l'enseignant se fermèrent.

_Tout était fini._

Dans les flammes, les démon expièrent leurs péchés ...

* * *

***Flash Back : 500 ans auparavant***  
Le soleil scintillait de milles feux au dessus de la Capitale Kurayami, réchauffant les visages souriants des habitants et touristes qui attendaient patiemment le long de l'allée principale de la ville, recouverte pour l'occasion de fleurs de milles et une couleurs et de quelques parchemins parsemés d'écriture. A chaque fenêtre donnant sur la rue était suspendu un linge blanc, signe de pureté et à certains balcons pendait fièrement le drapeau du pays. La ville était en fête. Et les personnes présentes trépignaient d'impatience, mirant avec espoir le bout du chemin. Enfin, une silhouette se dessina au loin. Lentement, elle s'avançait vers eux, écrasant sous ses hautes bottes ébènes quelques unes des fleurs laissées en son honneur, souriant ça et là, saluant certaines personnes d'un geste poli de la tête. Vêtu d'un pantalon serré noir et d'un léger manteau, le jeune homme ne ralentissait pas son allure et ce jusqu'à arriver devant l'escalier de l'Eglise de Kurayami. La tête levée, le dos droit, il les escalada dignement. En haut, l'attendaient, debout, devant leurs trônes respectifs les autres généraux du Goteï.  
Il s'arrêta devant eux, s'inclina respectueusement, puis se redressa et pivota en direction d'un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche et d'un chapeau religieux. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers lui, l'air neutre.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, Vice Capitaine de la 10ème Division, soldat du Goteï de Kurayami, pour avoir de si nombreuses fois défendu ce pays qui nous est cher et démontrer des qualités exceptionnelles aussi bien en combat qu'en tant que leader, accepte-tu aujourd'hui de succéder à Yamomoto, ton ancien capitaine et de prendre les rennes de la 10ème division du Goteï 13 ?

- Je l'accepte

- Jure-tu, sur ton honneur et ta vie de défendre ce pays quoi qu'il t'en coûtera ?

- Je le jure

- Jure-tu de ne jamais trahir Kanaan ?

- Je le jure.

Le prêtre fit signe à un soldat tenant entre ses mains un coussin rouge sur lequel gisaient une dague et une insigne. Celui-ci s'avança et s'agenouilla devant les deux homme en surélevant sa charge.

Le prêtre se saisit de l'insigne.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, puisse les dieux te protéger et te conseiller dans les missions qui t'incomberont. Car à partir de ce-jour, de ta survie et de ta sagesse dépend l'avenir de la dixième division du Goteï 13, déclara-t-il solennellement en accrochant l'insigne sur la veste de jeune homme, au niveau de son coeur. Général Uchiwa.

Puis, tout aussi lentement, il attrapa la dague et la présenta au nouveau général en se baissant légèrement.

- Prenez Général Uchiwa.

Melkior lui sourit doucement et lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le nouveau Général s'approcha doucement de son siège. Une fois devant lui, il se retourna vers l'assemblée réunie devant le grand l'escalier et, sous les acclamations du public, s'assit sur le trône.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et c'est là que s'achève mon récit ...

THE END

* * *

_The End ? Cela m'a fait un choc de l'écrire. J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a si longtemps ... D'un côté, je suis soulagée (j'ai tenu ma promesse de la terminer) d'un autre, cela me fait un peu de peine. C'est étrange, mais bon, c'est fait !_

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et peut-être à une prochaine fois (^0^)

Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire ~

PS : Pour les intéressés, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma fanfiction "Trouble-Fête".


End file.
